Raccoon Rookie
by dahellraider
Summary: Old wounds are open with the early days of the Raccoon Outbreak. Jill and Chris come Together In these dark days, while Newly Employed Todd Swint starts his Dangerous Job with Umbrella. Semi AU. C/J story with some OC's
1. Chapter 1

**So what is this story, It's a prequel take on RE1 about the none other than Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, and the rest of the STARS unit. I plan to take this story in possibly a bet of a different direction then the games, basically the main plot will be the same while details will possibly be changed. Like maybe both Chris and Jill in the Raccoon city outbreak. So no, when I do eventually get to the mansion and all, I will not skip it. Instead I might change what might have happened within there. Not just because it sounds interesting to do, but because I haven't played the first game in quite a while. Some minor details might change here and there, so don't be to mad if something is wrong, or out of place. Also I know I'm not the best writer out there, so while I will try my best to improve as I go along like I did with my mass effect fics, expect some grammar mistakes here and there. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own anything in resident evil, and make no profit in my work.**

* * *

Chris awakened from what felt like a massive headache. "God damn, what is that noise" he yelled while jumping from his bed. Getting his bearings straight he quickly figured out his phone was ringing. Chris glanced at his alarm clock next to his phone, noticing the time clear in read "6:45 AM, who the hell could be calling at this hour" he said to himself. Chris finally picked up the phone after the fourth ring. "Hello?" He answered in a really tiring voice.

"Chris, I need you to be at work today" The voice said.

Chris quickly recognized the voice of his captain. "Wesker….Um sir, it's my day off"

"I'm aware of that Chris, but you need to pick up your partner today" Wesker instructed.

Chris was a bet confused. "Um, why do I need to pick up Frank? Doesn't he have his own car?" Chris asked.

"So I take it frank never told you over the weekend?"

"Tell me what?"

"Frank was transferred yesterday, he's been preparing for the transfer for the past week. He never told you?"

Chris thought for a moment at what Wesker just said. Frank had been acting weird the past few days, but he never even mentioned his transfer. In fact Chris was out drinking with his partner last night. 'He couldn't be moving this early considering the amount of drinking they did last night, could he?' Chris thought to himself.

"Chris? Are you still there?" Wesker asked quiet loudly on his end of the phone, knocking Chris out of his gaze.

"Yeah Capt, I'm here"

"Good, now you don't really have a work day today. Just pick up your new partner, and show the rookie around town and the department. Then the rest of the day is yours"

Chris was about to acknowledge when he just remembered what happened the past few days. "Captain, how do you expect me to do that with no car? My car was totaled last week, franks been hassling me around with his car"

"I'm aware of the situation Chris, Brad is on his way to bring you to the office as we speak. After that you will be using your patrol jeep to pick up your partner and drive around"

"My patrol Jeep, Wasn't it franks?"

"No, the Jeep was both of yours. Frank can't take one of our Jeeps with him to his new unit now can he?"

"That son of a…" Chris didn't finis that sentence, as he didn't realize he had said it aloud. Frank had always told him the jeep was his. As the S.T.A.R.S unit only had a handful of patrol jeeps.

"What was that?" Wesker asked in his officer like tone.

"Nothing, I'll see you later captain. I guess I need to get dress and all"

Wesker didn't even reply. He just hung up the phone. "Dick" Chris cursed to himself. He finally rose from his bed. His room was a mess. Shirts and trash all around the floor, not to mention Chris never even bothered to make his own bed in the morning. He walked towards his closet, sliding the door open and grabbing one of his work uniforms on the left. He tossed them on, while also slipping his shoes on his feet. Chris left his room, not even closing his door behind him. He didn't see the point in doing so. Clair was hardly ever over, with her being in school and all. The house was big just for him being the only one here most of the year. Half way down the stairs he heard the door bell ring.

"I'm coming" Chris yelled loud enough for the person to hear. He opened the door to reveal brad. "That was fast" Chris said.

"Yeah man, well you know how the captain can be" Brad joked "so you ready?"

Chris walked out of his house, locking the door. "Yeah man, let's go" Chris said as they started walking towards Brads truck. "Cant believe frank never said he was leaving"

"I know right, he never told me either. Weird isn't it?" brad said as he was climbing inside his truck unlocking the door for Chris.

"Tell me about it, now I got to deal with some rookie" Chris complained while he was bulking his seat belt. "any idea who this new guy is?"

Brad started the truck and pulled out of the drive way. "All I know is this rookies last name is Valentine, saw it on the Capt desk"

"Bet you five bucks forest is to first to make a joke about that" Chris said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"I'll take that action"

The drive didn't take long. After all, his house wasn't far from the station. Brad stopped his truck at the main entrance. "Aren't you coming in?" Chris asked

"Dude nobody but Frank and Wesker worked this early on Monday." Brad laughed, as Chris got out of the truck.

"Guess that explains it then, I'm taking Franks place and this Valentine guy will take mine" Chris joked.

"Don't get your hopes up man, Frank was Weskers fetch boy. Now you don't want that job do you?" Brad asked while he locked the side door. The windows were still open so they could talk.

"No I guess I don't" Chris laughed

"See,now I'll see you tonight. Us fly boys have to stick together"

"Brad you know damn well I haven't flown since I've been in the air force, besides you fly a chopper not a plan. You're not much of what could be called a fly boy, and you know it" Christ joked, as he was walking backwards inside the station.

Brad held his foot the gas of the truck, as he held out his hand outside the window giving Chris the finger. "Up yours Redfield" Brad yelled, while speeding away.

Chris just laughed, as he walked inside the stations. An officer was holding the door for him, as he was on the way out. Chris recognized him from the grave yard shift.

"Hay Jake, what's going on?" Chris asked, while walking inside. Jake wasn't a STARS member like Chris. He was a regular blue boy cop. Chris worked with him for a while, as Jake was at a point trying to become a STARS member, he however failed. Jake never tried out the training course again. STARS usually preferred to find its own members, rather than have some random cop training to be one.

"Nothing much Chris, heard about your partner being transferred"

"So it seems everybody knew but me" Chris replied to him, even though the comment was meant more for himself.

"What?" Jake asked looking confused.

"Nothing, so how's Emily?" Chris asked trying to stale for time. Chris was inside the main hall of the station at the front door turned towards the entrance, while Jake was still holding the door. He could tell Jake was tired and just wanted to leave, but Chris just wanted an excuse to not see Wesker this early alone.

"Cheated on me with the mailman" Jake said in a tired tone.

"You can't be serious" Chris laughed.

"Dead serious, now if you excuse me its lat…..I mean early you know" Jake complained

"Yeah yeah, I guess next time you see me, I'll be with a new partner"

"Can't wait to pick on a new guy, well later Chris" Jake said walking out of the station, not even letting Chris reply, but he didn't blame him.

Chris took a glance at his watch. "Five minutes late, not so bad I guess" he joked to himself.

He always made an effort to piss of his captain; now that Frank was gone nobody was around to exactly keep him in line. Still he didn't exactly want to be that late, as he was somewhat eager to meet his new partner.

Chris went straight for his and his old partner's office getting the keys for the jeep. The S.T.A.R.S unit had about 5 patrol jeeps; they didn't use police cruisers like the regular blue boys. Entering the office he turned the light on. There were two desks, one on each side of the room. He walked to the right towards Frank's old desk. The desk wasn't even locked. Chris didn't find that strange, because he was of course gone. However he did find it strange that all his personal belongings were still in there. Hell even his backup gun was in there. He would never leave that thing behind.

Chris ignored it for now 'maybe he was having them all sent to move out later' he thought to himself. He grabbed the keys and rushed out the office closing the door behind him. The main hall of the STARS office was empty. Everyone was still at home; the only one here was Wesker who locked inside his own office.

Chris grabbed a piece of paper from one of the Desk in the hall, writing Valentine on it for the airport. Chris heard a slight cough behind him. Turning around he saw Wesker stepped outside his office pointing at his watch.

"I'm just on my way out captain" Chris said rushing his way out of the office.

Chris quickly paced his way inside the station, as it was half emptied due to it being so early. He finally made it inside the garage, starting up the jeep Chris decided to open the glove compartment. 'What the hell' Chris thought.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Franks Dog tags where still in here. Well technically they were his brothers who died a long time ago. But he defiantly would never leave them behind. He always carried them around as a lucky charm. The only reason they were here in the first place is because he didn't want to lose them when they went out drinking.

Chris was questioning himself for so long he didn't realize how much time had passed. He gave his watch a quick look. "Shit" he cursed to himself "I'm going to be late" He put the jeep in drive, speeding his way towards the airport. Chris would have to solve all this crap later. He was sure there was a perfectly could explanation for this. 'Maybe he had some family emergency or something and had to head out early' he thought as Chris had already speeded past two red lights.

* * *

Jill was excited about her transfer, at least she was until her now ex boyfriend ruined her day. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad to have been dumped by Todd. With nothing much else to do on the plane trip, she just kept remembering that moment.

"So what you're leaving, just like that Jill" Todd argued, as he was standing over Jill in his apartment.

"It's STARS Todd; it's not something you just turn down. I didn't train hard with Delta just to be stuck here"

"And what's wrong with staying here, we can make Delta our home Just as well Jill" Todd said, kneeling down to place his hands on Jill, as she was setting on the couch.

"Todd, I've already accepted the transfer. It's not like we have to stop seeing each other"

"Long distance relationships never work out Jill; you damn well know I know that from experience" Todd screamed. Jill could see in his anger how frustrated he was, but doesn't he see this is what she wanted.

"Todd" Jill paused "what about me?" she asked looking straight into his eyes.

"What do you mean what about you?" Todd asked folding his arms. "What about me Todd, what do you think I want with my life" Jill spat out, as she stood form the couch looking Todd straight in his eyes.

"Jill I…." Todd tried to speak up; But Jill wasn't having any of it.

"What, did you think I was going to just stay here. This is my Life Todd. This is a step into my career. You honestly didn't think I was just going to stay here did you?"

Todd tried to look for the right words. "I know Jill, but…"

"But what Todd... If you loved me you be happy for me"

Todd just started pacing in front of Jill, he was thinking hard, she could tell. "I am happy for you Jill, truly I am. But this…..this isn't going to work, were not going to work" Todd said with sadness in his voice, he just sat on the couch with his hands in his face.

"I guess this is it then" Jill said setting back down beside him.

Todd released his head from his own grasp looking straight at Jill, Trying to get one last glimpse of her beautiful blue eyes. "I guess it is, just promise me one thing Jill"

"What?" Jill asked, as she was whipping a few tears from her face.

"Stay safe out there" Todd said, while giving Jill one last hug.

"Todd, you being In delta now will probably be in more danger then me. Raccoon city is a small town. I'm sure the most dangerous thing I'll do is paper work" Jill tried laughing.

Jill felt a tug on her shoulder, as she was awakened from her memory. She looked around noticing it was one of the flight attendants.

"Ma'am, we will be landing soon. I have to ask for you to but away your papers" She instructed.

"Uh of course Sorry about that, I was a little somewhere else in my head" Jill explained, as she gathered all her files to place them back in her suit case. The flight attendant just walked away, as she could see Jill was doing what she was instructed to.

Jill had been looking over files of the team she was being placed in. Most importantly her new partner Chris Redfield, the name on the top spelled out. 'He looks kind of handsome' Jill thought. From the Photo she could already tell he probably worked out a good amount, Of course she was sure it more than likely had something to do with him formally being in the military.

Before Jill even knew it, the plane had landed. As everyone else was getting up she did the same. Grabbing her suit case and following the other passengers out. Walking into the main terminal Jill waited for her luggage. Jill always hated airports; it wasn't the flying that bothered her. It was the damn airport, but then again she didn't know anyone who actually liked airports. If it was up to her she would have drove the whole way, but she didn't have enough time before she had to report for duty at the station.

Her luggage finally emerged, as she quickly ran to grab everything. Jill felt like she was going to go crazy if she had to wait any longer. Jill didn't bring much with her, just the essentials. All her things from her apartment were being shipped later this week. She even went ahead and sold her car before she left; she figured she could get a decent used car her in Raccoon city.

Jill made her way into the front entrance, looking for her ride. Slowly pacing her way onwards she saw a man in the distance holding a paper out that spilled Valentine out. She made her way closer and closer, as she recognized the man that was her new partner Chris Redfield. 'He looks better in person' Jill thought with a slight smile. She didn't know why she was thinking like this. He was going to be her partner, not to mention she just had a broke up. She guessed a little looking never hurt anything.

Jill stopped right in front of the man "Chris Redfield?" she asked

"Um yes, uh who are you?" Chris asked, she could see he was slightly confused.

Jill offered out her hand. "I'm Jill Valentine, your new partner"

"Um, you're a...a Women?" Chris asked scratching his head.

"No, but I play one on TV" Jill joked.

"Huh, I see you have a sense of humor" Chris laughed.

"So are you going to shake my hand or what?" Jill teased.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" Chris apologized while he shook her hand.

"No problem. So you don't have any problems with me being women do you?" Jill asked

"Huh what…Oh no of course not. Guess I've just never really worked with women much" Chris explained, as he started to grab some of Jill's luggage. "Here let me help you with some of that"

"No you don't have to do that" Jill argued trying to pull her luggage back with no success.

"It's no problem at all, really. Besides you're probably tired from your flight" Chris said, while he was already starting to walk outside the door into the parking lot with Jill in tow.

Jill Started to walk quickly to catch up with Chris. "You know if this helping is because I'm a woman, then you're already at to a bad start" Jill complained.

"Just trying to be helpful to my new partner is all" Chris said while placing Jill's luggage in the back of the Jeep.

Jill quickly recognized the STARTS emblem on the jeep. "Why do the STARS use Jeeps rather than a police cruiser?" Jill asked somewhat confused.

Chris closed the back of the jeep, then walking his way towards the driver's seat, as he unlocked the passenger seat as well for Jill. They both got inside the vehicle before Chris answered her question. "I'm honestly not sure why, I think the captain just prefers Jeeps. In case we have to go in the outskirts of town or something" Chris said starting up the jeep.

The next few minutes were really quiet an awkward for the both of them, as Chris was driving his way through town. Jill realized he was taking a lot of turns in what looked like he was going in circles. "Um, are we going to anywhere particular at the moment?" Kill asked

"Just driving around on patrol at the moment, someone has to do it" Chris said while keeping his eyes on the road, looking around to see if anybody was up to no good.

"Patrol, Isn't that left for the regular police?" Jill asked, she was defiantly confused as to why STARS was running patrols in town. Not only that, why was he doing it without taking her to the station first.

Chris didn't even reply to her, he just started to let out a few short laughs.

"What, what 's so funny?" Jill wasn't starting to get a bet annoyed.

"Valentine, first the captain wanted me to drive you around town, so that is what I am doing. Second one of the only things that will keep you sane in this place is to run a few patrols. The blue boys could use all the help in this town anyways"

"Blue boys?"

"Yes that's what we call the regular police, just get use to it" Chris laughed, while he put si foot on the rake as the next light turned red.

"So nothing really goes on in this town?" Jill asked in a little disappointment. She knew being in a small town such as this didn't offer for much excitement. However being in an elite group such as STARS was never something to pass up. No matter which town it may be.

"Well…" Chris began to say, but stopped in his tracks.

"Well what?" Jill asked eager to know what he was letting n about.

"There was this one time not long ago"

"Do tell"

"It isn't the most pleasant story" Chris said, really not wanting to recount what had happened a few weeks back.

"There really isn't anything much else to talk about" Jill was basically begging now

"Aright, but I warned you"

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

Frank and Chris got the call of a hostage situation not three minutes ago. Arriving at the scene Wesker and the rest of the team were already waiting for them. Frank Put the jeep into park next to the others, as both him and Chris rushed out to the rest of the team.

"What's the situation?" Frank asked Wesker, Chris just remained quiet letting his partner get all the details.

"We have a disgruntled employee; He's taken his boss as a hostage when he was on his day off in that store just down the street. The blue boys have already secured the area" Wesker informed.

"So what's the game plan Capt?" Joseph asked, by his tone Chris could tell he was excited for some action. Hell we all were, this was the first call they have gotten sense Chris was on the team.

"You and I will be on security, while Barry negotiates. Frank you're my eyes" everyone just nodded to the captain's orders. All that was left now was for Chris to take whatever position the captain had for him. Wesker grabbed a Sniper rifle out of his Jeep, he then looked at Chris. "Chris you're the solution" He said tossing the rifle at Chris, Luckily the safety was on, or it might have gone off. "Take that fire escape overlooking the store."

Chris knew he was the team's marksman, but he never thought the captain would give him this job, especially after the way Chris has acted to Weskers orders for the past few months."Roger capt" Chris said as he rushed his way towards the fire escape.

"Let's move people" Wesker commanded, as he pressed his fingers towards his sunglasses to push them back.

Barry slowly took point towards the store, while Joseph and Wesker covered his flanks, Mp5's in hands. Frank made his way t a side window of the store the get eyes on the situations, also carrying one of the squads Mp5's. This was the first time had used all these weapons. Chris didn't even know that had them in the first place. 'Wesker has been holding out on us this whole time' Chris thought, as he finally made it to the top of the escape. Chris went into a prone position setting up the rifle, while it was pointed towards the store.

"I've got eyes" Frank said over the radio. "Subject has the hostage kneeled on the ground, while pointing what looks like a revolver at the victims head. Chris you should have a clean shot set up" Frank Explained Chris was done with his set up, while frank was explaining the situation. He put his eyes through the scope, seeing what Frank had described. Chris placed the target over the subjects head. "I have the solution" Chris whispered over the radio. "Captain your clear the begin negotiations"

"Copy that Chris" Wesker replied over the radio. He then looked towards Barry. "It's all on you now" He said towards him.

"Right, let's go…Slowly" Barry said.

Barry slowly walked in the stores, with Joseph and Wesker on both his sides."Mr. Anderson" Barry called out towards the subject. They had all got details on the subject and victim before Chris and frank had gotten here. So Chris wasn't surprised when Barry knew his name.

"W..wh…what do you want..St…Stay back, or I'll blow his brains out I swear to god" The subject said while stuttering, holding his revolver tightly against the victims head

. Barry just held both his hands in front of him, probably showing he wasn't amend "We don't want to hurt Mr. Anderson, we're just here to talk and sort all of this out" Barry explained comely

"You don't understand, because of this man we're all going to die" The Subject basically screamed as he was getting tenser.

"Careful Barry, we don't want to escalate the Subject" Wesker whispered over his radio

"Mr. Anderson, why is that?" Barry asked, trying to let the Subject explain what ever crazy events were going through his head.

"Umbrella, they're all responsible for what he and others with them have done, you will see….You will all see" The subject explained, while his weapon hand was starting to shake.

"Sir, lesson if umbrella is up to something no good do you think this is the way to handle it" Barry said slowly walking his way towards the subject.

"He…he has to suffer" The subject said, Barry could tell he was starting to get a little calmer.

"Mr. Anderson, if Umbrella has been up to no good, then hell I'll help you, but taking hostages only makes you just as bad as the to what you say they could possibly be up to"

Mr. Anderson's weapon hand was slowly coming down. "Subject is deescalating" Frank said, since he had a better side few of what was going on.

"Chris, take the solution" Wesker commanded.

Chris couldn't believe what Wesker was even ordering. "WHAT?" is all Chris said.

"Subject is mentally unstable; he has been known to pretend to act calmly. He is more than likely trying to catch us off guard. Now take the solution" Wesker ordered.

Chris quickly observed the situation; he could see that the subjects weapon hand was now at his side. 'why the hell would Wesker want me to take the shot, after the Subject has already been talked down' Chris thought to himself

"Now Chris" Wesker again ordered, this time more loudly into the radio.

"No sir, this isn't right" Is all Chris said.

"Frank" Wesker said over the radio.

There wasn't even a hesitation. Chris heard a loud gunshot. Looking through his scope, Chris could see blood shot out from the side of the Subjects head. Frank Had took the shot, but why? Why would Frank do that, and without any hesitation what so ever. Joseph ran over to the victim, securing the now deceased Subjects weapon.

In the past few minutes, Chris had made his way back towards the Jeeps, placing the rifle back in Weskers Jeep. Wesker just walked by, not even acknowledging Chris. He was even more disturbed by this then he was earlier. Chris ran towards Wesker Trying to shove him into the jeep.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chris practically screamed in Weskers face "The subject had deescalated"

"Stand down Chris" Wesker calmly said.

Before Chris could continue, frank just pulled Chris out to the side, forcing him against a building wall across the street. "Chris, next time you disobey and order you will be facing suspension" Frank yelled.

Chris looked into franks eyes. 'What was up with him, why was he acting like this, and why did he take that shot so suddenly?' Chris thought "Frank, why did you do it. He was deescalating, hell maybe the subject was telling some truth about a doomsday with umbrella or mayb…"

"Drop it Chris, if you want to stay in STARS you will drop everything" Frank explained while continuously poking his finger into Chris's chest, probably trying to show a point.

* * *

**Present time**

"Damn….that's...Crazy, it sounds like that man didn't have to die" Is all Jill said towards Chris's story.

The light finally turned green, as Chris pressed his foot on the gas. "Yeah, I still aren't exactly sure as to what happened"

"So frank….He's your Partner?" Jill asked

"Yeah, yeah he was"

"Was…what happened to him?"

"He transferred hell he didn't even tell me he was leaving. I just wake up to a call this morning with Captain Wesker telling me I have to go pick up some new damn partner out of the blue" Chris complained, not even knowing what he just said. He took a quick look at Jill seeing how she reacted towards that. "Shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Chris apologized.

"It's alright, I guess I would be mad to if my partner was suddenly replaced, I may even…..." Jill paused as she looked out the side window.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"That women over there, she looks like she's in trouble" Jill said pointing at the side walk ahead.

Chris looked out towards where Jill was pointing, he could see what looked like some man robbing a women, as he was struggling to take her purse. "Crap, here I go" Chris said as he quickly put the brake on the Jeep. Without even thinking he got out of the jeep, and vaulted over the hood. "RPD FREEZE" Chris screamed towards the man.

The man saw Chris, and quickly stopped his struggling, rushing through the alley behind him. Chris sprinted his way behind the man. In the alley the man jumped a fence ahead of him. Struggling to get over Chris grabbed his legs. The man just kicked Chris forcing him to the ground, as the man got his balance over the fence.

Chris recovered, and quickly jumped the fence with little to no trouble at all, Once again sprinting his way in pursuit of the man. The man kicked a trash can, trying to stop Chris, but Chris just jumped it. Chris was starting to lose distance. He was worried as soon as the man reached the end of the alley he might lose him.

The man reached the end way before Chris. 'Crap, I'm going to lose him' Chris kept thinking in his head. The man already made his way towards the right at the end of the alley. When Chris got at the end and turned the corner he saw Jill having the man pinned on the ground.

Chris knelt down placing his hands on his knees trying t catch his breath. "What the" Chris said.

"I used the Jeep the circle the block, cutting this guys escape…I knew you probably wouldn't mind" Jill explained, as Chris handed her a pair of hand cuffs to cuff the man.

"I had everything under control" Chris said laughing, yet still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sure you did Partner" Jill smiled

'This is going to be one hell of a partnership' Chris thought. He also thought that maybe this rookie might work out. Hell she may even turn out to be better Than Frank. If only Chris knew what was in store for him in the coming weeks.

* * *

**Well there's my first chapter of my new fic project, will try to update on a weekly basis if not sooner, but I know not to make promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**This chapter is just a tad bet shorter than the last. I'm not exactly sure what the average length of each chapter will be, but I figured this will be something close to the average.  
**

* * *

Finally after a few more laps around the town, Chris was driving towards the Station. Jill didn't hate being on this patrol, she was just anxious to see her new work place. The man they had caught, well the one she had caught, was put into custody. They had waited for a police cruiser to pick the man up, as the Jeep wasn't really designed to hold anyone in the back. There was nothing placed in the back from keeping him from jumping out the back.

"So what did you do to get recognized by STARS anyways?" Chris asked trying to break the silence between them, still keeping his eyes on the road of course. Jill was thankful, as she hated people who couldn't talk and keep their eyes on the road.

"I trained with delta, mastered in bomb defusing why I was there. My instructor said I was the best he had ever seen. Guess I was better than I thought I was to be recognized by your captain" Jill answered, thinking back towards her training unit in delta. The daily routines she was brought into, the unexpected training drills and Todd. The break up was sudden; she knew Todd hated long distance relationships, as he had lost many girl friends with the different military units he served under before Delta. That thought brought her back to the day both Todd and her got together.

Jill and Todd both served in the delta training unit, however they were in separate teams. They weren't even in the same training platoon. They would have never even met, if it wasn't for all the times they spent together in the mess.

"So I've never asked, but why you'd even join up Todd?" Jill asked, as they had already finished their meals. They usually finished rather quickly, as there wasn't much free time under training.

"My dad served in marine Recon back in NAM. Guess I felt like I had something to prove, trying to become the best of the best and all" Todd replied, dragging his fork on his tray, as he tried to pick up some remaining pees.

"Huh, don't take this in a bad way Todd. But why aren't you a Jarhead?" Jill asked, curious as to how Todd joined the army trying to prove something to his dad. Who happened to had served in the Marine Corps.

Todd gave out a slight laugh, only just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I'm glad you asked Jill, and frankly I wasn't good enough"

"Wasn't good enough, Todd you're in delta now. How could you have not been good enough to be a simple Jarhead?"

"It was due to medical reasons; the marine doctors said one of my ears was death. Therefore I couldn't serve. In the flash of an eye just like that" Todd made a whooshing sound, while flying his hand by. "I could never even try to enlist with the marines again"

"Wait wait wait" Jill said, while continuously tapping her hand on her forehead. "Then how the hell did you even enlist into the army"

"I lied this time, got in without a hitch. And proved to all my instructors in basic that I had more than what it took to be a simple soldier"

"You lied, so you technically shouldn't even be here"

"yeah, don't tell anyone though. It will be our secret" Todd whispered in a playful way. Not at all taking what he had done seriously. "So what about you Jill, why'd you join up"

"Guess for the same reasons as you, my dad…well to the point of trying to prove him I can be more than what he thought I could be"

"Oh yeah, why's that. Your dad served In the military to, or did he want you to grow up raising a family with some nice ma….."Todd tried to tease Jill, but she had her head down the entire time Todd was rambling on, until she interrupted his teasing.

"He's in prison" Jill said bluntly.

"Prison, oh crap I'm sorr….." Todd tried to apologize, but Jill just continued.

"Or at least he was for the longest time of my life. He's been out for the past few years, and I don't know, I just didn't want to turn out like him I guess"

Before Jill could continue she didn't even notice Todd had grabbed her hands. She looked at him with confusion. They both stared into each other's gazes. The silence of a few seconds seemed like hourly minutes.

"Hay Jill…..our weekend leaves coming up tomorrow...you…um..Want to go…Um" Todd stuttered, as Jill knew exactly what he was letting on about.

"Todd, I'd Love to"

Jill's thoughts were interrupted as Chris Parked the Jeep in the stations garage. So lost in her own memories she didn't even know they had arrived to the station.

"Guess that explains it all" Chris said "Frank was an expert in bomb defusal as well, he served in the bomb squad for…god I don't know how many years he served in the bomb squad"

Jill felt bad for going back to her memories, while Chris her new partner was all there trying to make conversation.

"Well, we're here" Chris stated while getting out of the jeep.

"This Police station looks really big for such a backwater city like this" Jill said, as she was also getting out of the jeep.

Chris started laughing. "Don't worry; it'll grow on you" Chris started walking out of the garage, as the entrance to the station was just around the corner.

* * *

Brad and forest had only been at work for the past few hours. They stepped outside of the station for a smoke break.

"Shit, so Franks gone eh?" forest asked lighting his next cigarette

"Yeah, I mean he could be an ass sometimes, but you think he would have at least told us he was leaving" Brad said taking the cigarette from forest; they had been sharing the last one. He took a quick huff and handed it back to Forest. "Hell he didn't even tell Chris"

"You're kidding" Forest said with a confused frown as continued his smoke. "I thought those two were getting along just fine now, especially after they cooled down from that store takedown. I mean they were on edge for a while, but after the bar last night they seemed just like there old self's again."

"Right, but I don't know maybe frank had some kind of emergency or something, and he asked the captain to make up some excuse so we wouldn't be all twitchy or something" Brad suggested.

"Where is Chris anyways, I heard the captain called him in to work today, but I haven't seen him?" Forest asked throwing the cigarette on the ground, than squashing it with his foot.

"He was going to pick up his new partner, probably dropped the new guy off a long time ago and went back home to sleep or something" Brad replied, as he had known since he picked Chris up this morning.

"Then why haven't we seen this Partner?" Forest said giving a different tone on the word Partner

"You want to go around asking every unfamiliar face in the station if they are Chris's new partner than feel free"

"Up yours, so if Chris had to pick up this new partner, then I guess Frank really did planning on leaving a long time ago" Forest said.

"Yeah, guess I didn't think of that. I mean it takes a while for the captain to find new people an….." Brad was about to continue, but saw what looked like Chris coming around the corner at the end of the building. "Hay is that Chris over there" Brad pointed

Forest looked over to what Brad pointed out to, it was a man that looked like Chris in the distance. Getting a closer look Forest was about to agree with him, until he noticed someone behind him. "Nah, that can't be him"

"And why is that, its obviously him are you blind Forest" Brad argued.

Forest began "Well you see Mr. Wannabe flyboy…."

"Screw you man" Brad interrupted, as he was remarking to how Chris usually says he isn't exactly a flyboy like Chris, who used to be when he was in the air force.

"Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. That can't be Chris, because of that fine looking chick following him" Forest said as he began to laugh hysterically.

Brad noticed the women to who forest was remarking about. He couldn't see her as Clearly as him, because in Brad angle of vision she was right behind Chris."Your right, Chris isn't the one to be picking up chicks, good looking ones at that"

"Unless he paid her to be shown off in front of us" Forest Joked

Before their conversation could continue, Chris and this mysterious Woman were now in talking range of them.

"Hay guys see you two are working hard" Chris joked.

Forest and Brad just ignored Chris, as they were now looking towards the Woman who was with him. Forest was to first to speak up in the silence. "Hay honey, you don't have to be pretending with him, I'll pay you twice the amount he is just to embarrass Chris"

"Um, Excuse me…" The Women said with a really confused tone.

"Um guys…" Chris tried to speak up, but could not get the twos attentions, as they were Clearly ignoring him.

Brad was the next to speak. "Did this jerk promise to give you a ride in some jet, because I can assure you this flyboy is a fake. If you ask nicely I'll give you ride on our squads Chopper."

"Um….." The women clearly didn't know what to say. 'How much was Chris paying her' Brad wondered to himself.

"GUYS!" Chris Yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"What?" Both Brad and forest said.

"She's my partner" Chris said in frustration.

"Partner, since when did you get a girl friend" Forest said scratching his forehead in confusion.

"Noooo, she is my new partner. My partner as in Frank's replacement" Chris explained

Both Forest and Brad felt like idiots at that moment. Forest however was the first to apologize, as he was to first to speak up and embarrassed his own self, as he ironically was trying to embarrass Chris. "Damn I'm sorry about that, Names forest" Forest apologized offering his hand for acceptance.

Chris's new partner shook her head slowly in annoyance. She however did shake his hand, and accept his apology. "Jill valentine" She said.

"And I'm brad, the pilot. We're real sorry about that" Brad also apologized

"Valentine eh, aren't you a little early this time of year" Forest joke, trying to easing the tension.

Jill noticed that Brad handed Chris what looked like money. "Hay, what's that about?" Jill asked towards both Chris and Brad.

"Nothing, I just remembered I owed Chris some money" Brad said with a low tone whistle, as he was trying to look casual.

"Is that so?" Jill asked folding her arms in annoyance.

"It is" Chris answered

Jill held her hand out to Chris. "Hand it over" She basically commanded.

"Hand what over?" Chris asked.

"The money you bet on wither my name was going to be used as a joke by someone"

"I know that we've only just meet valentine, but who do you take me for" Chris stated looking like he had no idea what she was talking about. However, Chris didn't know that this wasn't exactly the first time a bet was made on her own name being used as a joke. Jill continued the thousand mile stare; until Chris finally gave in. "Fine" he said taking the bill back out of his pocket handing it to Jill.

Jill didn't say anything after she took the money out of Chris's hand. She took the bill and handed it to forest. "Here you go" she said

"What…Oh sweet" Forest commented taking the bill.

"Hay, what the hell valentine" Chris said holding his hands out in front of him on confusion.

"He made the joke, so therefore he wins the bet" Jill replied giving a tsk tsk sound in her voice after the statement.

Brad nudged Chris in the shoulder. "I like her already" Brad said smiling.

"You're a strange one valentine, you know that" Chris commented shaking his head.

"You'll get use to it eventually…Partner" Jill laughed.

* * *

Wesker Had only just finished cleaning out the remaining items left by frank. He worried wither Chris might have noticed some of his belongings still being here, but would just made an excuse if he asked.

Wesker folded the stack of profile papers on Jill valentine neatly on his desk. His office was nearly empty, just the way he liked it. If he wasn't in there, and someone came walking in. they would probably think the office was vacant. All that sat on his desk was his own black name plate, a desk lamp, and a holder for papers with his pen setting neatly on top of the papers.

Wesker didn't like having to deal with new recruits, but he needed a replacement for frank. He in a way would have preferred to keep frank, but after the other day he had no choice but to replace him. He was just lucky enough to find a recruit so quickly. Thankfully he still had contacts in the military, and was able to find this Jill Valentine.

Knock Knock Knock

Wesker heard from the door. He would have seen whoever it was that was knocking. However he kept the blinds to his door always closed.

"Come In" Wesker spoke loudly enough for the other person to hear.

Joseph entered the room, only just barely. "Captain Wesker sir, a Jill Valentine here to see you"

Wesker used his Index finger to push up his sunglasses. "Ah yes…send her in"

Joseph nodded and left the room, as a few seconds later Jill Valentine entered the room. "Ms Valentine, it's nice to meet you an…" Wesker stopped as he noticed a man walking in behind her. "Chris?...I thought I told you that you could have the rest of the day, after you dropped off your new partner"

Chris stood by at the side of his new partner. "If you don't mind captain, I'm taking my day here"

Wesker was surprised at Chris's notion, but honestly didn't care. "I see, well in that case we can get my briefing with the two of you done at the same time" Wesker said holding his right hand out in front. "Please take a seat, both of you"

The two of them just nodded as they did as Wesker asked.

"Now if we may start wit…."

"What happened to Frank" Chris interrupted.

"As I said this on the phone, Frank transferred out this morning"

"Then why was all his belonging still in his desk"

"Frank was originally scheduled to leave next week, he didnt have time to pack everything. The rest of his things are being sent as we speak. Which could be as to why you haven't known"

"Okay, then why is he already gone?"

"Something happened with his new unit, the unit was a man down because of an…" Wesker looked for the right words "incident, Valentine was suppose to arrive a week before Frank head out to get training from him" wesker took a short breath making up his next few words. "So therefore that job is relied to you"

"Me?"

"yes, but now that I see you aren't exactly ready for something like this..I will have to assign her to a diff…."

"Captain Sir" Jill spoke up.

"Yes Ms. Valentine"

"Redfield and I took down a suspect this morning, and from what I experienced I fell that I could learn a lot from him in the line of duty" Jill explained referring to what had just happened this morning; however Jill took down the suspect and not Chris. So she wasn't exactly sure as to why she was defending him.

'Is this True Chris" Wesker asked, seeing what looked like a slight confusion on Chris's face.

"Um…. yes sir" Chris answered.

Wesker took a moment to look at the two of them. "Okay than" he looked at Jill "Valentine, your gear is in the locker room just down the hall. Your name should already be placed on it. Take the rest of the day to get settled in to the town." Wesker paused opening a folder set next to him now ignoring the two. "You two are both dismissed"

As Chris and Jill left the office Jill didn't even say anything. She just went straight down the hall to the locker room, She was more than likely just in a hurry to get all her gear.

"So Chris, that Chicks your new partner" Joseph asked startling him.

"Yeah, what you going to make a joke about me paying her off too" Chris Laughed remarking to what Brad and Forest were joking about in front of the station.

"What, Chris what kind of guy do you take me for. Besides that thought left my head the second after she introduced herself, as your new partner here to see the captain" Joseph laughed.

"Ass, so we still on for tomorrow?" Chris asked thinking of poker night that was weekly thing for the whole alpha team. Wesker was the only one never attended. Tuesday poker night was usually between Chris, Barry, Joseph, Brad and Frank. With Frank now gone it would just be the four of them.

"As always, someone has to steal your money on a weekly basis" Joseph said punching Chris on his shoulder.

"Well…I'm going to go check on my new partner before I head home. Guess I'll catch you on tomorrows shift" Chris said starting to walk off.

Joseph quickly grabbed Chris's shoulder tugging him back a little. "Why don't you ask if she wants to join us tomorrow night, it'll give her a chance to get her to know us Alphas"

Chris thought of making a joke about alphas, but he figured he just get hit back twice as hard. "Maybe" is all Chris said continuing to walk off.

Walking at the corner of the Locker room Chris could hear his new partner using the Locker rooms Phone. He thought about walking away giving her some privacy, but the discussion had interest him some.

"What do you mean you sold the apartment to someone else" Jill yelled.

Not being able to hear the other person on the phone, Chris could only guess as to what she was talking about. He could tell that it had something to do with living issues.

"I just flew here this morning, and it's too late to find a place at this time of the day. Don't you have any other apartments available there" Jill continued to yell in anger "Hello, Hello…..Damn" Jill cursed hanging up the phone. She sat on the bench looking towards the doorway seeing Chris "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough" Chris answered walking into the locker room. "Trouble finding a place to stay" Chris said setting on the bench in the middle of the locker room next to Jill.

Jill huffed in frustration. "You can say that, that jerk sold my apartment to some higher bidder. Now I'll have to call a cab and find a motel or something for the night, and start looking for an apartment tomorrow"

Chris thought for a moment, trying to help his new partner out. "I got it, you'll stay with me for the mean time" Chris suggested.

"Um, yeah….Not only have we just meet. Don't you think the rest of the unit might…..find that weird?"

"Valentine, I'm not asking you to sleep with your new partner jeez" Chris laughed

"That's not really funny Redfield" Jill said giving him a serious glare.

"Sorry, guess my sense of humor is just really bad. What I'm saying is I have more rooms than people at my place, and it would be easier on me not having to pick you up or something in the morning, because you can't get a cab or something. No partner of mine is walking across town to the station."

"If this is because I stood up for you to the Captain, who I feel real bad to lying to, as I just meet you. Then you can stop offering"

"Its' not about that, but I guess I should still thank you for that while I have the chance. I'm not giving you a freebee Valentine. I still expect rent from you as long as you stay at my house" Chris Explained.

"House, why are you living at a house by yourself?" Jill asked

"I'm not living by myself. My sister lives there too, but she isn't there often, as she's currently in college. The house use to belong to...someone else. It…Uh was kind of a gift I guess" Chris said while standing.

Jill stood from the bench as well. "Fine, but just until I find my own place. Guess it would be easier to since my stuffs still in your jeep"

"Technically it's our jeep now. Since we are partners, but I might let you drive it sometime" Chris teased walking out of the locker room, While Jill followed.

Jill slightly pushed Chris forward. "Not if I have anything to say about that"

* * *

**That was probably the fastest update I've had. It's because I'm actually having fun doing this fic. Also Todd flashbacks are being done, because he will become important later.** **Until the Next update, review and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**Another fast update, Only because I'm having so much fun writing this fic, hell its even a bet longer than the last chapter. As I said about some grammar issues is to expect some. I'll try to get better as I go along, and at one point I will more than likely come back and re edit earlier chapters.  
**

* * *

Jill Followed Chris inside his house He has a decent size house, two stories and in what looked like it was located in a nice neighborhood. The house was only about a fifteen minute drive from the station.

"Well, this is it" Chris said opening a room straight down the hall. What looked like the only room on the first floor "This is the guest room, you'll stay in here" Chris continued placing Jill's luggage on the bed.

Jill looked around the room, it was nice. All that was lying in the room was a bed and an empty shelf. "It will do Redfield, remember it's just until I find my own place" Jill reminded Chris continually poking her index finger at Chris to make a point.

Chris gave a smirk. "Of course, you can use the bathroom just down the hall. I use the one upstairs; also there isn't much in the fridge, as I don't eat here much"

Jill laughed. "Someone spends too much time eating out"

"Well, I'm not exactly the best cook. So unless you want to help yourself to a beer, there isn't much to find in the fridge, as I said" Chris replied, walking backwards out of the room.

"It's fine, Remember Redfield I'm not planning on staying long" Jill said reminding him with more annoyance this time.

Chris stopped at the doorway, as he was backing out. "You know Valentine you can call me Chris, we're partners now after all"

"Only if you call me Jill, Chris" Jill said pushing Chris out of the room.

"Alright Jill, Now I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to hit the sack." Chris said with a yond, as he was now standing in the hallway, after Jill pushed him out.

"Sleep, Chris it's like only six in the afternoon" Jill argued, looking at her watch.

"I had to get up early to pick you, besides I was out late last night with the guys" Chris explained

"Sooo, someone's a drinker by the sounds of it" Jill teased

"What, how did you know I was out drinking?" Chris asked

"I didn't, you just told me partner" Jill laughed.

"Guess I'll have to watch out for that in the future" Chris said smiling.

"Well then, I don't want to keep from your slumber"

He took something out of his pocket and tossed what looked like keys to Jill. "Here's a spar house keys for you. In case you need to head out or something"

Jill caught the keys, as Chris tossed them at her. "Gee Chris, how can I go anywhere without the keys for the Jeep" Jill pouted.

"Nice try, but I'm going to just tell you the same thing frank always told me 'The squad Jeep needs to be trusted to someone with care' And that Jill, is me" Chris explained walking down the hallway, than heading up the stairs around the corner.

Jill poked her head out of the door way. "Did frank really say that, or did you just make that up" Jill yelled, hoping Chris would still hear her. Thankfully Chris had, in his own way.

"What's that, I can't hear you on the count of my lack of sleep" Chris yelled back from upstairs.

Jill stepped back inside her new room. She began unpacking everything. Even though it occurred to her that she probably was going to be staying long. She didn't know why, but she might end up staying here for a while. 'Maybe living here with my new partner could turn out great' Jill thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Delta training base.**

"Corporal Swint" The sergeant called out.

Todd quickly stood at attention, waiting for what was about to hit him.

"Front and center NOW" The sarge Barked.

Todd pivoted out of formation, marching his way around the rest of the unit. He stopped right in front of the Sergeant. Todd couldn't figure out what was going on, his final training was nearly over. 'Maybe this is some good news, maybe I'm getting transferred to a real Delta unit' He stopped right in front of the sergeant, giving a salute. "Corporal Swint, reporting as ordered" Todd said, keeping his bearing straight.

The sarge just looked at him for what felt like hours. "Report to the Major, Corporal Swint" The sergeant ordered.

"Yes Sergeant" Todd shouted lowering his salute. Todd quickly began marching to the Majors office. 'The Major, why does he want to see me? He never sees anyone'

Pacing his way through the base, Todd couldn't stop thinking what the Major could want. He looked towards the right and saw the training fields, as he was still walking. He was more than likely going to be moved upwards and never had to see those damn fields ever again or. Todd looked to his left and saw the front gate in the distance, besides the motor pool. He didn't even want to think about the opposite. Todd's performance had been nothing but excellent, hell he was probably the best marksman and tactics leader on this base.

Todd was now standing right in front of the Majors door. He held his hand out ready to knock, but just paused for that second, taking a deep breath Todd knocked on the door.

"Come in" The voice inside said.

Todd opened the door, marching inside the Majors office, once again standing at attention. "Corporal Swint reporting as ordered, Sir"

The Major turned around, looking at Todd Straight in his eyes. He slammed a folder on his desk. "Corporal, do you know what this is" The major asked walking around the desk, now standing right in front of Todd.

Todd dared not look down; he just kept his Barings straight. "No sir" Todd said nervously.

The major grabbed the folder holding it open at Todd's face."This Corporal, is your latest medical report"

'Medical report, there hasn't been any physical for a long while' Todd thought, He had no idea what to say if this was leading him to where he thought it was. "Sir?" Todd said, trying to play dumb. "There hasn't been a physical for months"

"Of course there hasn't corporal; this last physical was hidden inside a training test that took place last week. Corporal Your right ear fades death did you know that"

Todd had to tread carefully, before he could continue. 'Just keep playing dumb Todd' he thought. "No sir, that can't be possible. I can hear just fine" Todd said, technically telling the truth.

"I know you can Corporal, At least you can hear sometimes. We know it fades out. And I know your lying" The major explained, walking back around the desk to set in his chair.

"Lying sir"

"We got hold of your recruitment papers from the Marine corps, after your…..Failure In this hidden test, an investigator did some searching, just to check out your history" The Major said, placing his elbow on the desk to keep his head in support. He gave one last look at Todd. "Pack your bags Swint, your being discharged, as of now"

Todd didn't even give a salute; he just quickly turned around running out the Majors office in frustration. He gave a quick look at his past home. before he went to get his things from the barracks.

Not taking much time at all Todd gathered what little things he had. Stuffing the last of his personal belongings in his duffle bags he didn't notice one of his friends coming up to him.

"Shit Swint, so it's true huh" His friend Joe said.

Todd turned around to see Joe in his BDU's with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah it is, tell the guys to take care" Todd said placing his hand on Joe's shoulder giving him his fare wells.

Todd nearly ran his way out of the Barracks hoping not to catch anyone else on his way out. Walking out the front gate, Todd saw a man in the dark standing in his path outside the base.

"Mr. Swint" The man in the dark said.

Todd looked a little confused; he looked around seeing nobody else around. Todd just pointed at himself. "Excuse me, are you talking to me"

"I don't see any other Swint around" the man said, slowly walking his way towards him.

"What do you want?" Todd asked.

"It's not what I want, it's who I want. The people I work for look for men with…..Skills such as yourself" the man said stopping in his tracks.

"So what, you work for some kind of Private military company looking to hire a few mercs" Todd said, setting his duffle bag on the ground laughing.

"Not exactly, we're looking for men such as you for…security in our facilities"

"Security? No offense but I think I rather be a merc than some guard boy" Todd said grabbing his duffle bag, and continuing to walk past the man.

As Todd walked past the man he once again spook up. "It's a once in a life time opportunity, and you'll be paid higher than any military officer ever dreamed of"

That got Todd to stop walking; he once again tossed his duffle bag on the ground, and turned around to face the stranger. "You know why I was discharged right" Todd asked, not wanting to once again get false hopes if he accepted what this man was offering.

"We are aware of your death fade, and frankly it won't bother your work" the man said now smiling

"Alright…I'm in" Todd said.

* * *

**The next morning, at Chris's House**

Chris felt someone slap the back of his head as he was sleeping. "ahhhh, What the hell" Chris cursed, setting up with his hand rubbing the back of his head. Chris's eyes were still blurry, as was now being forced out of his slumber. Taking his surroundings in he could see who woke him. "Clair" Chris said looking confused. "You're not suppose to back tell next week"

Before Chris could say anything else, Clair took his hand in frustration dragging him out of his room. "This way MR" Clair said in an angry tone, now dragging him down stairs.

Chris didn't know what all the fuss was about. "What's wrong Clair?" Chris asked, but before he could get his question answered, he knew exactly what was going on, Now that they were standing in Jill's doorway. For some reason Jill's door was wide open, with her sleeping soundly on her bed.

Clair pointed at the women. "What you bring Girls over and you're too gentlemen to even sleep with them" Clair yelled. Chris couldn't even tell now if she was mad, or just trying to tease him.

"Clair, it's not like that she's my partner" Chris tried to explained.

Clair once again just slapped Chris on the back of his head. "Since when did you get a girl friend?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" Chris now shouted. "How come every time I say partner, people think she's my partner partner, rather than my work partner" Chris continued in his frustration.

"Wait, work partner" Clair said, now looking dumb.

"Yes, she's my new partner at the station. She just needed a place to stay. So I offered the guest room here for the time being" Chris explained. Now trying to be more quiet, but it was all too late, Jill heard all the commotion.

"What's going on" Jill asked in a tired tone, as she was now setting on the side of her bed.

Clair looked for the right thing to say. "Uh nothing, you know sibling talk"

"So sibling talk involves yelling in my door way" Jill said laughing. "You must be Chris's sister" Jill held out her hand from the bed. "I'm Jill Valentine, his Partner, as I'm sure you're well aware of now"

Clair walked up to Jill to take her hand, and shake it. "So you heard it all eh" Clair asked nervously.

"Yes I did, but don't worry. I'm just his partner and nothing more. I can assure you" Jill explained smiling.

"Drat's, and here I was getting my hopes up that Chris actually brought a nice girl home, and was just too gentlemen to sleep with" Clair teased setting beside Jill.

"Oh really, sounds like there are some weird stories about my partner here" Jill said, now facing Clair at the bed.

"Ew do you want to hear some" Clair asked looking cheerful.

"Why not, I always enjoy a good few embarrassing stories about my workmates" Jill laughed.

"Ok than, the first one happened right before Chris shipped out to basic in the air force…."

"Right, I'll just leave you two at it towards my downfall" Chris said now annoyed. He went to the kitchen making him a glass of water; he could still hear Clair giggling over Chris's old ordeals.

Only taking a few sips, Chris suddenly heard the house phone ring. Chris rushed to answer it. "Hello?" Chris asked in the phone.

"Chris, I know it's early, but we have a game. There's a bank heist currently taking place. I need you and your Partner here to meet us geared up. You can pick up your partner right?" Chris noticed the voice as Wesker who was now asking.

"Uh….Yes I can, will be there" Chris answered.

"Good, have your radio comms up when you're in gear and on your way" Wesker said.

"Copy that" Chris said, now hanging up the phone. He rushed back towards Jill's room, with Clair still telling his embarrassing stories.

Jill could tell something was going on. "What's up?" Jill asked

"Sorry Clair, but you're going to need a rain check on my downfall of stories" Chris said now looking at Jill. "We've got a game partner, gear up and meet me in the Jeep in five"

'I only need two" Jill said now rushing from her bed to her gear.

"Be careful brother" Clair said before Chris could run out. Chris just nodded, as he sprinted back to his room to gear up.

Running outside to the Jeep, Jill was already standing in front of the Jeep waiting. 'She wasn't kidding when she only needed two' Chris thought when rushed to the driver's seat of the Jeep, unlocking the doors for both of them.

"So what's going on?" Jill asked buckling her seat belt.

Chris started the jeep and pulled out of the drive way. "Bank heist…Here take this" Chris handed Jill her own Radio Comm.

"Wow" Jill said looking at it.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked speeding his way down the street.

"No, just seems really high tech for small town cops" Jill laughed, placing the radio in her ear.

"You're In STARS now remember" Chris said, reminding her that they were a special forces police unit, and not just some regular blue boys.

"So I thought you said nothing ever happens in this small town" Jill asked changing the subject.

"Well, guess it's just a busy month we're having"

"Redfield, Valentine. What's your ETA?" Wesker asked over their radios.

"Five minutes out captain" Chris said, now turning on the siren to the jeep so he could speed even faster.

"That was unusually fast, no matter. We have a bank heist now gone wrong for this man. He's taken hostages, and is heavily armed" Wesker briefed.

"So the Subject is alone?" Jill asked.

"Affirmative, Barry has already begun negotiations over the phone. The Subject has only revealed his first name as Trent, and has begun making the usual ridicules demands. Get here quick, I want to begin planning are assault"

There was nothing more to brief, the entire situation was now explained. Chris pulled up in front of the bank, stopping by the rest of the Alpha teams STARS jeeps. The Blue boys had a perimeter already set up blocking the streets. Chris and Jill quickly jumped out of the jeep to meet up with the team. Barry was there to meet them.

"Chris it's good to see you, and who may I ask is this?" Barry asked now looking at Jill, He was the only one left in alpha who had not seen Jill yet.

"This is Jill my new partner, so how the negotiations going?" Chris asked.

Barry Shook Jill's hand, as he was still holding a phone over his ears. Barry handed him to phone. "See for yourself" Barry said.

Chris took the phone and held it up to his ear. "Trent, how are things going?" Chris asked, trying to calm the Subject.

There was a slight pause before he answered. "How do you think its going? I want that Chopper here in the next ten minutes, or I start killing hostages" Trent said very agitatedly.

"Now Trent, I need some trust from you first. I'll get you your chopper, but right now you don't need that many hostages. You seem like a smart guy Trent, you don't want all those hostages to try and jump you or something. All you need is about ten to control, why don't you give me the rest, and I can get you that chopper in five minutes" Chris negotiated; He had taken negotiation training lately, and guess Barry try and test his skills out. There was a long pause, but it seemed to work.

"Fine I'll give you half of them, which will leave me with fifteen hostages" Trent said, now more calmly.

"Thank you Trent, You've really been a big help" Chris said, as Trent didn't even reply, he just hung up. It wasn't what they negotiated for, but it was the best they could do. Chris now looked at Barry "So when does the assault begin?" Chris asked

Barry pointed towards the captain, who had a set of blueprints on the hood of the car, with Joseph listening to whatever Wesker was planning. Chris handed Barry back the phone, just in case Trent called again. And Chris started walking towards the captain; however he was stopped by Jill who had tugged him back.

"Assault, wait Chris I thought we were negotiating?" Jill asked looking confused.

Chris turned around and looked at Jill. "We don't negotiate Jill" Chris explained.

"But you got all those hostages out, then why did you even start?" Jill was even more confused and Chris could see that. She just didn't know how exactly STARS operated.

"Jill, we got those hostages out to minimize casualties for when we start the assault. That's all; you'll learn it's the way we work"

"What about that store takedown, didn't you say the man deescalated, and the man didn't have to die?" Jill asked, remembering the story Chris told her when she first arrived yesterday.

"Yes Jill, Sometimes we can save the subjects own life. But when there's this many life's in danger" Chris paused "some sacrifices have to be made" Chris told Jill bluntly, and now looked towards the Captain. "Come on Jill, The captains waiting"

Both Chris and Jill now stood in front of the Captain. Wesker looked at the two, and he always does, Wesker used his index finger to push his sunglasses back. "Good work getting half the hostages out Chris that leaves minimum casualties" Wesker said, Chris was surprised; the captain wasn't one for acknowledging success when it was due.

"So what's the game plan Capt?" Chris Asked

Wesker took the rifle out of his Jeep, just like last time. Although unlike last time he handed it to Joseph instead of Chris, and Chris wasn't surprised either. "Joseph you're my solution, Barry and I well take the side entrances and flank the subject. You and Valentine will take the back. Brad will bring in the chopper, getting the Subject to think we're complying with his demands. When the Subject lets his guard down, we take him with lethal force."

"Got It captain, were do you want me to set up" Joseph asked.

"I want you to set up on that roof right there" Wesker pointed towards the Restaurant across the street from the back. "You should have a clear view inside"

"Copy" Joseph said, rushing his way towards the restaurant.

"Chris, Valentine make your way towards the back" Wesker ordered.

Chris began to run towards the alley, when he noticed Jill wasn't following. He turned around to see her still eyeing the Captain. 'Jill what do you think you're doing' Chris thought

"Is there a problem, Valentine" Wesker said in a disturbing voice.

Jill looked him straight into his eyes for a few seconds before she replied. "No sir"

"Good, than get moving" Wesker Ordered. Jill nodded and began to catch up with Chris, before Wesker Grabbed her shoulder. "And this is the last time I repeat an order twice" Wesker whispered into her ear.

Jill looked at him. "Understood" she said as Wesker let go of his grip on Jill. She caught up with Chris at the alley.

"What was that about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, let's just get this done"

It only took the team about two minutes to seat up, just in time as the deadline was just reaching. Chris and Jill where now both inside the bank. They took a back employee entrance, and where now standing in a hallway. All that was separating them from the Subject and his hostages was one last door.

"In position" Chris whispered over his radio.

"Copy Chris, both Barry and I are also ready. Joseph?" Wesker asked, as they had yet to hear Joseph over the radio.

"I have no solution Captain. The subject has the hostage's line up against the glass. Hopefully that means you guys have a clear shot on the subject when you enter" Joseph explained.

They were hoping he would be able to take the shot, but with no line of sight it was up to them now. Just in time, Chris could Hear Brads Chopper, Barry got back on the phone. The subject wouldn't be able to hear exactly how close Barry was, because the sound of the chopper was muffing most of the noise. They could all hear the fake negotiations now taking place.

"Trent, we have your chopper, it'll be landing in front of the building, now you need to let those hostages go" Barry explained calmly, All a ruse to try to get the hostages out of danger.

"Not a chance, I want that chopper down now, I'll use the hostages as a shield for my escape. When I'm in the air you can have them. Until than I don't want to see a single cop"

"Ok team, as soon as Brad brings the chopper down, We move in copy that" Wesker said quietly over the radio.

"We copy captain" Chris said, answering for both him and Jill.

Jill just looked at Chris. "Chris this is crazy, people are going to be killed. We have to go about this in some other way" She argued quietly.

"This isn't the time or the place Jill" Chris replied quietly.

"Five" Wesker said over the radio.

"This isn't what I joined up for, we have to try and Save everyone" Jill continued to argue

"Four" the counting continues.

"Jill, I know, but there's nothing we can do. Just trust me on this one"

"Three"

"Screw this, you trust me Chris, now cover me" Jill said opening the door.

"Two"

"What the hell, JILL STOP" Chris began to yell

"What's going on" Wesker yelled in a quiet tone over the radio.

Chris made an excuse to cover for his partner. "We've been compromised, be ready to come in on my signal" Chris lied over the radio following his partner in.

"Stop right there" Trent shouted pointing his rifle at Jill.

'Jill, your being crazy' Chris though, hiding behind a banks counter, while Jill was standing in the lobby now. She went in unarmed, having her weapon holstered.

"Trent, this isn't going to come out good in any way. You have to give up" Jill begged slowly walking towards the Subject.

"Screw you, I want my Chopper, and I want it now" Trent yelled with his hands starting to shake.

Trent was a time bomb; Jill was only hoping his weapon didn't have a hair trigger. "There IS no Chopper Trent. The only way out of this is in cuffs" Jill explained, still slowly walking towards him.

"You don't understand, none of you do" Trent screamed.

"Then make me understand Trent" Jill pleaded with him, trying to show sum remorse.

"This town his a ticking time bomb, its going straight down to hell. And this money here" Trent said pointing at his bag. "Would have gone with it, the bank won't be needing it in the coming months"

"Trent, the money isn't worth your life. Please just give up" Jill begged now longer getting any closer, as she was only about 10 feet from Trent.

"Come to think of it, the police won't need you either. I'll be sparing you a gruesome death later. Maybe a dead cop will teach them I'm serious" Trent said now pointing His Rifle at Jill.

Jill froze; she didn't know what to do. She honestly didn't expect this guy to be this insane.

"Captain now" Chris yelled over the radio.

Wesker and Barry rushed in the side entrance, weapons at the ready. Trent heard the door opening; trying to turn towards them both Chris rose from the counter shooting His Side arm at Trent. Trent didn't stand a chance. Chris opened up hitting his hands, while Wesker and Barry also opened up. Trent took one in the hand and three in the Chest. He went down instantly.

"Status" Wesker yelled.

"No hostages hit" Barry said.

"Jill and I are good" Chris said walking towards Jill.

Jill was still frozen. She just saw this man blown to pieces right in front of her eyes. Chris walked passed her securing Trent's rifle. He turned to look at Jill seeing her death stare.

"Hay Jill" Chris said, but she did not answer. He walked over to her gently shaking her. "Jill"

She now snapped back into reality looking into Chris's eyes. "I'm…..Chris I" She didn't know what to say, and Chris didn't blame her.

"It's Okay Jill, It's what a Raccoon Rookie should be like" Chris said patting her on her shoulder.

* * *

**Whats going to happen to Todd (even though I'm sure some of you guys don't like him) and How will Jill fell about seeing that crazy man die in front of her. Speaking of crazies, why are they all crazy like this. ONLY TIME WILL TELL Review while you wait for the next installment of Raccoon Rookie.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**Last fast update Probably, Just wanted to finish this up before my next few work days start. Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Chris, what the hell happened back there" Wesker yelled in his office so loud, he swore the whole station could probably hear his anger.

Chris was setting in Weskers office, while Jill was still in their office. He was a little worried about her. They've only been at the station for the past few hours, and Jill looked a million miles away in her thoughts after seeing that man die before her eyes.

"Redfield" Wesker once again shouted, now standing out of his chair

"The subject must have heard us Captain. We were compromised, and had no choice but to move In" Chris Lied, talking in a real calm mood to sound truthful.

Wesker walked around his desk, now standing in front of Chris. "Is that so" Chris nodded in reply. "Then why was Valentine in the lobby unarmed?" Wesker asked, taking his sunglasses off, now looking Chris straight into his eyes. The captain hardly ever did they, Chris had to find an excuse quickly.

"She…The subject gained the upper hand, he got sight of her, but not me" Chris paused, thinking of how he could continue. "When the Subject demanded her to come out…I let valentine know I had her covered, as the subject had yet to see me" Chris explained, he wasn't sure how much Wesker could tell a lie, so he In his own way told the truth. The subject didn't see him, and he was covering Jill.

Wesker continued his stare into Chris, but in a matter of seconds took a deep breath in defeat. "Fine Redfield, I expect a full report first thing tomorrow morning" He ordered walking back to his desk seat.

Chris stood from his chair giving a nod in agreement to his orders. Without hesitation he rushed outside Weskers office. Entering the empty main STARS lobby, Chris went to his right. He was heading to his and Jill's office, trying to find her. However, entering the office she was nowhere to be seen. Chris looked puzzled, as he went back in the STARS lobby.

"Did you lose something?" Barry asked from across the lobby. Chris didn't even see him entering.

"Yeah, do you know where Jil…I mean my Partner is?" Chris asked walking towards Barry.

"I can see your worried Chris" Barry said smiling.

"Huh, what do you mean…..I just want to find my partner" Chris said trying to play dumb.

"Come on Chris, Hell I remember you were a little shock up the first time you saw someone die. It's nothing to be ashamed about to worry" Barry assured patting Chris on his shoulder. "Even if your partner is a looker" He laughed

Chris Just pulled away. "Ok now, that's easy to say coming from a married man"

"What, I'm sure you've thought of it at least once. Nothing wrong with wishful thinking Chris, now you remember that" Barry said slightly shaking a set of papers at him.

"For the record, I would be lying if I said I didn't at least once think this" Chris said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay than, now go find your partner, cheer her up, buy her a drink…" Barry paused with a smile. "Maybe take her out" Barry laughed

Chris punched Barry on his shoulders in a friendly way.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you if you don't make it to poker night" Barry said, as Chris was now walking away.

Chris turned around, now walking backwards. "I appreciate that Barry, Give the Wife my best" Chris said waving his hand.

Chris was searching the station for Jill now. He checked the STARS department and the Locker room. The only other place he could think she might be at is the Garage. Chris rushed passed all the officers, as he was now making his way out the station, and into the stations Garage outside. Making his way to the jeep he was now relieved, seeing Jill setting in the vehicle.

"Hay" Chris said standing outside the passenger's seat, where Jill was setting.

She took a few seconds to take in the fact that Chris was now standing next to her. She turned looking directly at Chris. "Hay" She replied.

"You okay?" Chris asked leaning through the window.

"Um….Yeah, at least I should be. I'm sorry about freezing up" Jill apologized, yet Chris wasn't sure exactly why.

"You did nothing wrong, If anything I should be apologizing for not standing there negotiating with you" Chris laughed.

"I'm serious Chris; I could have gotten people killed. You're my partner, I should have listened….I should have" Jill Cried in the thoughts of what ifs.

Chris opened the door, pulling her out giving Jill a friendly hug to try and calm her. A few seconds of awkwardness ensued.

"Um Chris…What are you doing?" Jill asked looking really confused.

Chris quickly pulled from his hug, not knowing exactly what he was doing. "Sorry, it…..was just a friendly hug…for comfort"

Jill laughed. "So you give all the guys friendly hugs, because if you do I find it hard to believe"

Chris was glad she was cheering up, even if it wasn't the way he hoped for. "Yeah…..Sorry, I guess I wasn't sure exactly I was thinking"

"Don't worry about it, I really appreciate the thought" Jill said playfully pushing Chris.

"Hay, want to get a coffee or something?" Chris asked pulling the Jeeps keys out.

"What's up Chris…first you get me to your place, than the hug…now you want to take me out" Jill teased.

"Relax Jill, If I wanted to take you out you would know it" Chris laughed.

Jill also laughed, now getting back inside the Jeep. "You coming or what" Jill said.

Chris didn't know what to think of this. First she was in shock over the bank heist, now she was teasing him. He figured she was probably still suffering from shock, and ignored it all for now. Chris jumped in the Jeeps drivers' side. "So what would you say if I was dumb enough to ask you out sometime?" Chris asked not realizing he said that out loud.

Jill just continued laughing. "I say you're a dumb man asking someone out, who you of course just meet not long ago. Especially since I'm your work partner"

Chris started the jeep. "Well its good thing I'm not then" Chris laughed 'not now at least' he thought to himself. He hated himself for thinking of this, it was in inappropriate to think such things about his partner. The Police frowned about such things, come to think of it; the STARS for some reason didn't exactly follow the same rules, as the unit was still fairly new. But for the life of him Chris couldn't figure out why.

* * *

**Unknown Private Airfield**

Todd had spent the last few hours in the private plane he was taking to an undisclosed location. Everyone here was so secretive. Nobody would tell him anything. They would just check everything on him to make sure Todd is who he said he was, and simply tell him to move on. He found it even weirder that he was the only passenger in this plane. But all that was over now, the plane had reached its destination.

Todd didn't bring much with him, just his duffel bag on him. As the plane landed the pilot came out opening the door telling him to exit. Todd grabbed his bag and did as the pilot said. Hell even the pilot wouldn't talk to him. While Todd was getting off the plan all he could see was that they had landed in a vast empty field. There was no hangers, no buildings, it was just an airstrip. In the distance Todd could see what looked like a small town city. He wondered where he was, and what he was going to be doing. But with the amount of money the Job afforded Todd no longer cared. Just barely walking into the distance, the plane started up leaving Todd behind.

"Hay wait!" Todd yelled out, as the plane was taking off. Running after it was useless, and Todd knew that.

The plane was gone, and Todd was now alone. He turned around to see a Black SUV pulling up towards him. The Vehicle stopped not eight feet away from Todd. The engine was cut, and a bald white man what looked like in his late thirties or early forties stepped out. He was wearing Black fatigues and a bulletproof vest. The man also had a pair of shades, hiding his face. Todd also noticed the man had a side arm holstered.

Closing the vehicles door the man slowly walked his way towards Todd. He looked like a trained professional; Todd wondered what he did to get hired for this Job, just like how Todd got hired for being in Delta. The man stopped Right in front of Todd, staring him down. A few seconds of pause came before the man took off his shades revealing his green eyes. The man took a deep breath before he offered his hand.

"Agent T I presume. I'm agent F" The man finally spoke in his grunted tone.

Todd took his offered hand "Agent T, Um…." Todd paused confused why he called him that. "My name is…"

Agent F quickly cut him off, before Todd could say his name. "No names, this security Job is highly classified"

"OK, and what exactly is this Job, and who am I working for?" Todd demanded, frustrated now with all this classified things.

"All will be revealed soon. Once we arrive at the facility you will be fully briefed" Agent F explained. He placed a one hand on Todd's back with the other pointing towards the SUV.

Todd Began walking with him towards the vehicle. He went around to this passenger's side, as the door was already unlocked, Both of them now setting in the SUV, Agent F Pressed a button opening the glove compartment. He reached inside grabbing something.

"This is your side arm" Agent F said handing Todd the gun belt along with the weapon. "Take it" Agent F insisted nearly slamming the belt at Todd's Chest. Agent F now started the SUV, as he turned around heading back onto the road. Keeping his eyes on the road Agent F began to speak further. "I will be your new partner in this security detail" Agent F said now speeding up the vehicle when he hit the main Road. "There are two facilities we will be assigned to; we'll be trading guard detail with another group. One of the facilities is located under the city; we will be spending the next few weeks there. While the other…." Agent F paused looking towards the wilderness. "Is located in the mountains"

"So we're partners" Todd asked looking at agent F, as Todd placed his gun belt in his duffel bag and laying it next to his feet.

Agent F just nodded, as Todd could see.

"So that means we're equals?" Todd continued his questioning, trying to go somewhere with this.

"As equaled as brothers" Agent F explained.

"So yeah, I've been held up in that plane forever. And you look like you've been driving all day, how bout I drive. I mean if were partners, this vehicle belongs to both of us" Todd explained in a humorous tone, as he wasn't exactly being serious. Knowing Agent F would more than likely say 'NO' but it didn't hurt to try and ask.

Agent F Halfway turned looking at Todd to speak. "The companies Vehicle needs to be trusted to someone with care" Agent F said, now looking fully back at the road. "Besides, your training is under effect. I can't trust you driving; you know, you remind me of someone else"

"So…I take it this job is boring all the time. Do we just seat around staring at cameras?" Todd Laughed.

"We've had two employees lose it in the past month. Are jobs aren't exactly keeping watch on the outside anymore, it's more about watching the employees now"

* * *

**Later that day, at a local Cafe  
**

Chris Took Jill to a local Cafe not far from the station. After a long first official day at work this morning, he figured Jill just needed some breathing space.

"Jill.." Chris paused looking for the right words. "I wanted to apologies if I was out of line, sometimes my thinking gets clouded with weird things I shouldn't say"

Jill took a sip of her coffee before she replied. "It's quiet alright; I guess I needed some cheering up after this morning." She replied placing her hand under her gin for support on the table. "Although if hugging is the way you express cheering up with everyone, I wonder how many others in the unit you've hugged" Jill continued to tease.

Chris laughed. "I assure you I don't, like I said I have to get use to being partners with a woman. It's just everything has been so weird for me since Frank Left and all" Chris explained stirring some sugar in his coffee.

"What was frank like?" Jill asked looking for something to converse about.

"He was always a jerk" Chris laughed

"I'm serious"

"He uh…was always really professional about his Job, perhaps too much. He took everything so serious, but….." Chris stopped thinking of the times they spent out of work hours.

"But" Jill mocked

"He was a good friend outside of work, we've had are differences, however deep down I think he just wanted nothing more than…..just a normal life" Chris took another pause remembering Franks history. "Especially after his brother died on a training op in the Army"

"That's deep Mr. Redfield" Jill said in friendly tone.

"I thought you were going to just call me Chris" Chris replied as the both started laughing. There was a short pause before Chris continued the conversation. "So what about you, what's your story Jill"

Jill took a quick breath. "Not much to tell really, I trained with delta, Got the offer to transfer here with STARS, and Now I'm apparently living with my new partner"

"Did you leave anything behind coming here?" Chris asked trying to get more details than the basic details.

"No not really well…" Jill stopped thinking of Todd.

"Well" Now it was Chris who was mocking.

"I uh…..Didn't exactly leave on the best terms" Jill explained trying to revel as little as possible.

"How so?" Chris asked trying to push the subject.

'Just blunt it out Valentine' Jill argued with herself in her own head. "I had a break up the day I left"

"Crap Jill, I'm sorry" Chris apologized; now thinking of himself as stupid for even trying to flirt with her earlier.

"No don't be, I think I'm over it now"

"Who was he?" Chris asked curious to know who would break up with her.

"His name was Todd; He was in the same Delta training division as me" Jill explained, remembering her days not long ago.

"Did you break up with Todd, or did he break up with you?"

"Kind of a little of both I guess"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chris asked a little confused at what she was getting at.

"I got the transfer, and he didn't do long distance relationships. Being in the military for the past few years, they never worked out for him"

"I know how that feels" Chris said remarking about his time spent in the Air force.

"Oh that's right, you were military too" Jill said remembering reading Chris's file.

Chris stood from the table lending his hand to help her up. "Come on; let's just go on patrol for a while. It'll lighten the mood"

Jill huffed not knowing if a patrol would be such a good idea or not.

"Come on Jill, I'll let you drive the Jeep" Chris offered now holding the keys out.

"I thought you said that 'The squad Jeep needs to be trusted to someone with care' "Jill teased reminding Chris of the quote he used form his old partner Frank.

"I did, and I trust you to handle it with care" Chris smiled

Jill now took his hand in acceptance, as they both walked out of the café back towards the Jeep in the parking lot.

* * *

**This was I guess A bet more filler than the last, but I don't really believe in filler, as I feel everything is Important. I'm sure some of ya'll can see what's going on behind the curtains already :) probably wont be another update now until med next week. Knowing me though, That could be earlier than it sounds.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**To any Readers of my Soldiers story, pointless Cameo incoming.  
**

* * *

Chris was right; nothing interesting ever really goes on in this town. They have been driving on patrol for the past few hours now. Jill was grateful that Chris was letting her drive now. She was getting a little tired being the passenger these past two days. Jill felt like she had been going in circles, yet this small city all looked alike.

"So have you talked to him?" Chris asked out of nowhere.

"Who?" Jill replied asking, although she had a pretty good idea who Chris was talking about.

"That Todd guy"

"Oh….Uh...No, at least not since the breakup" Jill said while still keeping her eyes on the road.

"You should" Chris suggested.

'What?' Jill said in her mind, why would Chris suggest this. "Why?" Jill asked after a few moments of pause.

"Well if you don't mind me saying" Chris asked as Jill Nodded in answer before he continued. "It sounds like the breakup was really sudden. It would help to stay in contact as friends, and get some more closure on the issue"

What Chris was suggesting made some sense. Jill knew that, and Chris sounded as if he has this experience firsthand. "Thanks…I might just find a phone and do that"

"You can use my phone back at our place" Chris suggested, and the use of the word 'Our' caught Jill off guard.

"What do you mean exactly by OUR place?" Jill asked laughing.

"Well….y-you haven't found your own place yet, so at the moment, in a way it is our place"

Jill looked at Chris pointing at him "Only because I haven't exactly had time to look for my own place yet Chris"

Jill hated people not able to keep their eyes on the road while in conversation. And she now had every right to hate herself at this moment.

"LOOK OUT" Chris yelled pulling his hand on the steering wheel of the jeep, as Jill just ran through a four way cross, not seeing the stop sign, or the Black SUV that nearly hit them.

The Jeep Just barely missed the Black SUV, which for some reason had no intention of changing its course. Chris's fast reaction saved them from a collision. The next thing Jill knew was that they were now off the side of the road.

"You okay?" Chris asked unbuckling his seat belt to check on her.

Jill froze during the entire incident as she saw the front hood of that Black SUV not maybe four to seven feet from her. However she was heavily aware in her stat of mind at this moment, now that they were fine. She gave some gazes to herself, checking to make sure if everything was in order before she replied.

"I'm fine Chris" She replied putting Chris at ease.

"Well….It looks like you can't handle this with care…So why don't I..." Chris was saying lowering his hands to the key ignition.

Jill just slapped his hand. "This was your entire fault, so don't even think about it"

"My fault?" Chris replied aggressively.

Jill started the Jeep back up. "Yes your fault. If you hadn't been talking so much this wouldn't have happened"

Pulling back onto the road Chris just laughed to himself mumbling "Whatever" Just barely enough for her to hear.

"Not really a time to be laughing Chris "Jill hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let's just head home; it's been a long day for both of us" Chris apologized, as trying to did make her feel better in a way.

"Alright" Jill gave in agreement, as Chris was right. It was a long day from the bank heist this morning; to the near collision just moments ago. Besides, she still took to what Chris said at heart. And wanted to give Todd a call, wanting to know how he was doing as a friend should.

* * *

**En-route towards the Facility**

"Jesus man, you nearly hit that Jeep." Todd screamed looking behind as they were still driving away. "Why didn't you move?"

"They were obviously swinging out of our way" Agent F said calmly, not even looking back. "Moving in any direction could have resulted in possible collision

Todd gave the Jeep another good look, as it was fading away in distance. "Is….Was that a cop?"

"S.T.A.R.S to be exact" Agent F said, as that word meant something to Todd, but he couldn't place his head at it in that exact moment. "There a special forces unit in the police"

It hit Todd now Jill transferred to STARS, and if they were here that means Todd knew exactly where he was now. "We're in raccoon city?" Todd asked

"Very good Agent T, you figured that out all by yourself" Agent F said sarcastically.

"What, you said you wouldn't tell me where I was"

"No, I said I wouldn't tell you anything about who you're working for, or any massive details on the assignment until you are briefed" Agent F reminded Todd.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Everything about this new job intimidated Todd; Agent F keeping his silent professional killer act didn't help. They were now just on the outskirts of the city, entering what looked like an abandon warehouse. The gate was opening on its own, as Agent F stopped the SUV just at the entrance. The slow opening door made Todd feel like he was in some movie.

The door was now fully open, and Todd was puzzled. The place was dark, but empty. Nothing but the floor and the walls, however that didn't stop Agent F from driving inward. He slowly pulled the SUV into the center of the empty Warehouse. Sitting the vehicle in park Todd was still confused.

"What now?" Todd asked, but before Agent F would even be able to reply, the floor below them started to lower.

Everything made sense to Todd now. They were setting on an elevator big enough for a car. Getting lower and lower, there were just the four walls surrounding them. Looking up at the window Todd could see the ceiling of the elevator close up. Going lower the walls disappeared as they were now inside a massive garage.

Todd could see maybe twenty or so black SUV's just like the one they were in. Still getting lower the elevator came to a stop, as they were now leveled with the ground. Agent F drove forward parking in the one emptied spot in the garage. He turned the car off looking at Todd.

"Let's go" Agent F ordered stepping outside of the car.

Todd didn't reply, he just followed, to anxious now to figure out exactly what this place was. Stepping outside of the SUV, Todd rushed to catch up with Agent F. Walking towards the one and only door in the garage, Agent F stopped at the door way reaching for something in his pocket. He took a Keycard out in swiped it at the door. There was about two seconds of pause, before a beeping sound went off, and the door opened.

The door opened, revealing a long hallway, closed doors were on both sides. Agent F started walking inside, with Todd following. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, and hell even the doors were all in some grayish color. Everything was so dull. Nothing posted on the walls, no signs, no windows, nothing. Agent F stopped at the fourth door on the right, looking at Todd.

"This is Barracks 5A, your room is the third on the right." Agent F said opening the door. It looked exactly the same as this long hallway they were already standing in. The only difference was Todd could see an end, and there were maybe only ten or so rooms inside, five on each side. "Get settled in for the night, everything you will need is in there. Make sure to be up and in uniform at 0700 hours tomorrow. I'll be back here at that time for your first day" Agent F told Todd, before he walked down the main long hallway.

"Hay, wait just a minute" Todd yelled, as Agent F ignored "Shit" Todd cursed just loud enough for himself to hear.

Todd was pissed that they came this far, just for him to only be told to rest and wait until tomorrow. It was like a teaser to one of the most important things in his life. There was nothing more he could do, but go to his room. Walking inside Todd stopped at the third door on the right like he was told. The door was of course unlocked. Todd went inside revealing what looked like a normal looking apartment styled room.

A bed sat in the middle, with Black fatigues like the one Agent F was wearing neatly placed on top of the bed sheets. To the right laid a small kitchen. To the left, an entertainment center with a TV. Past to kitchen on the right was a door to the bathroom, while the closet was next to the entertainment center on the left.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Taking a moment of relief after a long day of traveling, Todd tossed his duffel bag on the bed, before he also nearly jumped on the bed in relaxation. Todd kept repeating the same thoughts in his head 'what is this place exactly, and why the hell did he have to wait until tomorrow?'

Todd looked at the time."Shit it's barely 7pm" He quietly told himself. He had nearly exactly twelve hours before his first day in this place started. He though sleep would help, but that was just took long away. Instead he decided to turn on the TV. Todd switched around channels before he stopped at the news.

"And further on the bank heist that took place this morning, Officers of STARS lead by captain Wesker was successful in taking down the Robber" The news reporter started.

He decided to listen in to the rest of the story, as he was curious in the events of the town Todd was now in, until one name in the report caught Todd's attention.

"Officer Redfield along with his newly partner Officer Valentine, were the prime pair that prevented the heist. Captain Wesker commented on such, and believes commendations will be in order"

Todd's mind was now out of phase at the sound of the TV. Jill was only here a few days, and is already getting medals. Thinking of his recent discharge, Todd now wished he hadn't rushed the breakup. However, what's now done is done and Todd knew he couldn't change that. He figured it was probably for the better if she didn't even know he was here.

* * *

**Poker Night**

'So I take it Chris isn't coming?" Joseph asked Barry, while taking another beer out of the fridge.

Joseph and Barry were the only ones at the house in that moment, they were waiting on the others, and While Brad said he was on his way. Joseph walked over the couch setting next to Barry. Who was currently watching the TV.

"I have a pretty good idea what Chris is up too" Barry laughed.

Joseph took a moment to think, as he couldn't quiet get to what Barry was hinting at. Than the fact of Chris's new partner hit him. "Okay, you and I both know Chris wouldn't have to guts to even try"

"Will see" Barry replied with a smirk.

Suddenly the door opened, both Barry and Joseph looked towards the doors direction, seeing Brad walking inside with someone else.

"What the Hell Brad" Joseph yelled "Alphas only"

Brad walked into the living room next to the others. He had brought Forest with him.

"What, I figured with Frank gone we could use the more company' Brad replied looking around "where's Chris?"

"Where do you think" Barry said.

Brad took a moment to think, finding the answer in his head faster than Joseph. "Nah, Chris…..Come one man"

"Hay, I'm just saying. It's a little convenient is all" Joseph laughed.

"Um…..I thought this was poker night or something?" Forest asked looking around to see no table set up at all for poker.

"Yeah well, usually turns out to be drinking and trash talking night" Barry replied.

"Whatever, grab a beer and take a seat I guess" Joseph said in defeat, he didn't hate Forest. It was just the one night only the Alphas hanged out. And with Frank gone and Chris probably with his new partner, they could use the more company. Otherwise this would turn into a short night. They spent the next hour and a half drinking, watching bad television and talking about pointless things.

"So Forest" Barry spoke after they all took a few minutes in silence. "anything new going up in the Bravo side of town"

Forest took another chunk of his beer before he replied. "The usual, we're getting a new medic next week"

"Is that so" Joseph replied.

"Yeah, a chick too" Forest chuckled.

"Huh, so I guess both squads will have a chick now" Brad said thinking what everyone in the room, hopefully everyone but Barry was thinking.

"Guess we have to even the playing field" Forest replied.

"So is there anything interesting going on in Bravos side of town?" Barry asked trying to change the subject.

"Well we've got reports of some murders going on in the outskirts of town" Forest replied explain what had exactly been going on in their side of town. Both squads had their own side of jurisdictions in Raccoon City. So it was interesting for them to exchange their work.

"Isn't that the second one now" Joseph asked interested in knowing what was being done about the situation.

"Yeah Enrico Says there's investigators looking into it, but if it escalates will probably be sent in" Forest explained.

"I wouldn't worry about it, probably just some animal attack or something" Brad said now standing up heading towards the fridge. "Anyone else need a beer?"

* * *

**At Chris's house **

After a few hours they finally got back to the house. Jill wouldn't admit that she got lost, she was stubborn like that. Jill just pulled into the driveway, it was late now. Chris completely forgot about the rest of the guys and poker night. He figured Barry would probably be joking about it tomorrow. Losing track in the day Chris also remembered he had a report to make about what happened this morning.

"Are you coming Chris?" Jill asked, as she was already standing at the front door, while Chris was still in the Jeep.

Chris quickly stood out of the Jeep dashing his way towards Jill, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming"

Chris quickly unlocked the door, slowly walking their way inside. Chris was quiet, hoping not to disturb Clair if she was still here. Little did Chris know, she was waiting for him.

"Ah ah, what in the world" Chris screamed, as someone was repeatedly hitting him from behind the door with a newspaper.

"Christopher Redfield, you have No idea how angry I am with you" Clair screamed from behind him, still hitting Chris, as he was cowardly crouching down holding his hands up to try and block her assault.

"Clair stop it, Come on" Chris begged still crouching on the floor. He now looked towards Jill. "Some help here"

Jill just laughed from behind Clair, "Sorry Chris, but I don't want to get involved in a sibling dispute" She said smiling.

Clair now stopped her assault, pointing her blunt paper weapon at Chris. "Don't you ask her for help, if it wasn't for her calling I would have had to find out on the news, and that Chris…..Would have been a lot worse for you"

'wait what?' Chris thought in his head at what she meant by Jill calling. However at the moment he had something else to worry about. "Clair, I'm sorry…."Chris paused, now standing back on his feet hugging his sister. "There was just…..a lot on my mind at the time….I would have called, but…." Chris looked for the right words to explain he spent the day cheering Jill up after the heist.

Clair Pushed Chris off her, now giving a slight laugh. Chris was really confused now; she went from worrying assaulting sister, to an out of the place humored one.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I know why you didn't call brother, and let's just say that I'm proud of you" Clair said smiling and giving a wink towards Jill.

"Then why did you assault me?" Chris asked, while forcibly grabbing the newspaper from his sister.

Clair tried to grab the paper back, but Chris was now exchanging it between hands from behind his back. She pouted in surrender. "Just because I'm proud at you, doesn't mean I'm not angry at you for not letting me know you were okay"

"Okay…..Like I said I'm sorry. I'll make it my priority to call next time" Chris promised, while making his last apologies. There was a few seconds of awkward silence now, until the heard the door slammed. The sound startled everyone, as it was Jill who finally closed the door, since it remained opened during the entire ordeal. "Jesus Jill" Chris said laughing, as Clair also laughed a bet.

Clair came back to Chris, giving him one last hug. "Alright….I'm going to bed now. I have to be up really early, Try to stay out of trouble" Clair said now walking upstairs towards her room.

With Clair gone, Chris now looked at Jill. He could tell she knew why he was. However Chris still didn't know exactly how to ask.

"What, Is something on my face" Jill teased.

"You called my sister?" Chris finally asked.

"Yeah, I called when you were in the Captains office. Figured she probably want to know her brother was fine" Jill said now leaning her back against the front door.

"Thanks…..I-It means a lot. I just can't believe I forgot to call" Chris admitted, now setting on the living room chair.

Jill walked over to Chris placing her right hand on his should. "Just remember to call next time, family can be a pain sometimes, but they always like to be told their okay from them, rather than someone else" Jill whispered, as she now started walking towards her room.

"Hay remember, you can use my phone if you like" Chris offered, reminding her of their conversation from earlier. She was surprised he remembered after the near collision ordeal, but was thankful that he did.

"Thank you I…I'll do that right now" Jill said walking towards the phone that Chris was pointing at. Before she could dial she just looked at Chris.

"I'll go take a shower or something" Chris said standing up and walking upstairs towards his own shower. Jill just smiled, as she was thankful again now for the privacy.

Jill dialed the phone, remembering the number of the base. It was late, but they were probably all out doing some form of drills anyways. She knew the instructors there wouldn't mind. The wait seemed like forever, and someone answered the phone after the second ring.

"Sergeant Hamilton, Who may I be addressing" The voice on the other said spoke in a military like tone.

"Jeez mark, is that how you great everybody" Jill laughed knowing exactly who was on the other line.

"Valentine, Shit how's police life treating you" Mark replied in laughter.

It was Sergeant Mark Hamilton. One of the training sergeants on base, Jill got to know him in her time there. He wasn't part of Delta, Just a normal Army like sergeant. Who wanted nothing more, but to be an everyday grunt.

"It's great, how's your son doing" Jill asked trying to catch up with another one of her friends.

"He's doing well, I mean my Ex still doesn't want me to see him, but I'm okay with that"

"So when are you going to just retire, and show her you can be a great father" Jill teased

"Come one Valentine, you know this is my life now. Besides a couple more years and I can make Staff sergeant, at least I hope"

Jill's laughter now was but at a halt, she didn't know what she was thinking by bringing the subject of his son up, but Mark never felt any guilt. Suddenly she remembered why she called in the first place. "Is….is Todd available?' Jill now asked

There was a long pause, and Jill didn't know exactly why. "Didn't you hear Valentine?" Mark asked

"Hear what?" Jill asked really confused.

"Corporal Swint was discharged yesterday" Mark replied.

"What" Jill nearly screamed "How, When?" She began questioning Mark

"I'm sorry Jill" Mark said calmly using her first name, he never used first names. "I don't know how, that information is confidential you understand"

"I know, but…..how long ago" She figured it couldn't be long, as she only left a few days ago.

"Yesterday" Mark replied. "I'm sorry Jill; I knew you two were close"

"It's fine, take care Mark"

"You too Valentine, don't go being a hero on me" Mark replied, as the final goodbyes were said the lien was now cut.

Jill couldn't believe it, Todd was discharged. They must have found out about his Ear, it was the only thing that made since. He was the best on the training field so it couldn't have been something else. Todd always followed orders to the letter. What Jill couldn't figure out was why he hadn't tried to contact her. The military was Todd's dream, she knew he was probably a wreak now

* * *

**Said to expect an update med week, first time I've ever kept to my promise :). And I now promise the next chapter will have some action for those looking for some more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**Heavy Todd focused on the begging of this chapter for good reason, I promise there wont be many of them at all. As this will probably be the only one this heavily focused on him. Because i know some of yall hate him. and that's good, thats how you should feel. As i promised there's some action near end, and just like I have been keeping to my promises I promise the next chapter will be strictly CHRISxJill focused, except for one little scene. And as you know now, I stick to my promises.  
**

* * *

**Five Days later**

Todd had hated growing accustomed to the usual routine. He awakened from his sleep, ready for his early shift like usual. When all of a sudden there was a knock on his door. Todd nearly jumped off his bed, only wearing his boxers and black T-shirt to answer. Opening the door he wasn't surprised who was on the other side.

"Hay T man, thought you want to spend some time on the range before our shift" Agent J offered.

Agent J was one of the other guards within Todd's same security division on the facility. Todd still hasn't seen much of the facility, as Agent F and he were on guard detail near the main entrances. However they did have access to the range, and other places such as the Lobby and gym.

"Yeah man, just let me get dress." Todd replied, after Agent J nodded Todd shut his door so he could change.

Agent J and his partner usually shared the same shifts as Todd and his partner, who F still refused to rarely talk to him in anything that wasn't work related. However Todd would share daily conversations with Agent J. Just like everything else here that was classified, their names still remained secrets. However Todd did share that he used to be with Delta, while Agent J was once with the Army Rangers.

Todd opened his closet, grabbing one of the five or so pairs of Black fatigues that he had. He hated how he had to wear the same thing every day. If Todd wasn't formally in the military and use to uniforms, he probably would have gone crazy already. Taking less than thirty seconds to get dress, Todd grabbed his gun belt off his shelf and proceeded to his front door, opening to see Agent J was still waiting.

"Took you long enough T man" Agent J laughed punching Todd lightly on his shoulder.

"Well…You know" Todd replied, taking that saying directly from Agent J. Saying a long paused Well you know, was kind of their thing now.

"Hay man that's my line" Agent J laughed.

"So aren't we going to the range?" Todd asked

"Ladies first" Agent J joked.

"Well after you than" Todd shot back.

They continued to laugh and share stories in both their times in the military as they walked through the long corridors. As the door for the security zone opened, it has a range and everything else needed for the guards, Todd saw that same Red and White symbol on the wall right behind the front desk. Todd knew now for the past four days who he was working for, but didn't exactly know what he was guarding. Todd remembered his briefing from his first day on the Job.

Agent F had came at 0700 hours on the dot to meet Todd. In his first day on uniform, Todd followed him down that same long hallway from before. It felt like the hallway never ended, but they eventually made it to a huge metal door. He thought they were going in there, until Agent F told him that behind this door is off limits.

Agent F led Todd to a glass door on the right, with security written in plain white on the door. Entering the security room laid a front desk with a Red and White Symbol behind it. Todd had seen that symbol many times before, as it was imposable in this age not to know this company.

"Where working for Um…Umbrella?" Todd asked stuttering, looking directly at the symbol.

"Yes and No" Agent F replied, as he was checking something off on a clipboard at the front desk.

"What's that suppose to mean" Todd continued to question walking towards Agent F, but got no reply.

Agent F Ignored Todd's questions like usually, he just started walking down the right corridor in the security Zone, Taking one look back at Todd.

"Come on Agent T, your briefing starts in ten seconds"

Todd nearly ran to catch up with Agent F. Heading down the corridor Agent F entered the second room on the right, and Todd followed him in. Inside was just a table with papers on it. There was nobody else inside. But there were schematics of the facility and all kinds of personal photos on the walls.

"Take a seat Agent T" Agent F nearly ordered on the other side of the table. He was still standing, as there was no chair on his side of the table. Todd just did as he said, taking a seat on the only chair available.

"So I figured you will have a lot of questions, but I must ask you to safe them until after I brief you" Agent F spoke, while shuffling papers on the table.

Todd was growing a bet annoyed by Agent F's need to hide all of his questions, but Todd had no say in the matter. Agent F found the right papers he was looking for, and simply tossed them right in front of Todd.

"These are personal files on the other security teams we will be working with. Just like us their names and other confidential information are being kept out, but you can you view all their skills and other important detail as needed" Agent F continued to shuffle around with some more papers, tossing some more Todd's way.

"Here is some information on the security job you and I are being assigned to. Like I said are job is to keep everything remained here secret. Nothing comes out of that door you saw back in the Hallway, without the proper security measures." Agent F finally took a breather from his short brief, before he leaned on the table. "Also you only get access to one day of leave a week on the surface. Any questions Agent T"

Todd was glad he could speak up now, so he wasted no time."Yeah, you said yes and no to working with umbrella, what did you mean back there"

Agent F just smiled before he answered, Todd never saw him smile like that before, he wasn't sure if it was sincere or just really evil."You work for umbrella, as a freelancer in a way"

"And what about you" Todd shot back.

"I…work for someone else, but the one I work for….Let's just say he works for umbrella as well, and leave it at that"

Todd gave up in digging up more details on this subject, so he went to the next one. "You said we be switching between two different facilities" Agent F nodded in reply, before Todd continued "When will that be"

"Soon Agent T, very soon" Agent F replied walking towards the door out of the room, looking back on Todd. "If you will excuse me I have duties to attend to. Spend the rest of your day looking through those Files" he ordered walking out of that room. And Todd did spend the better course of that day reading over the files given to him.

"Hay T man, wake up" Agent J said shaking Todd, forcing him out of his memories.

Todd and agent J spent the next twenty minutes or so in the shooting range. They had a small competition going on at first, but it had turned into a back and forth roller coaster and was definitely not going anywhere. So in the end they were just having some fun.

"So T man, guess I'll catch you later on shift tonight" Agent J said, as they were now both walking outside the range.

"Of course, who else am I going to talk to, F?" Todd joked as they both laughed.

They were now outside the security zone, right in front of the off limits metal door. Todd began walking down the hall, when he noticed Agent J wasn't following. He turned around to see Agent J messing with the door codes.

"J, what are you doing, you know that place is off limits" Todd asked walking back towards the door.

"For you it is T man, I…I have a…..detail in the la…secured area" Agent J said, still punching in the codes.

Suddenly the door opened, and it was dark inside. Todd could see faint lights in the distance, and what may have looked like a lab, but Todd knew better than to poke his nose were it didn't belong. He wondered why Agent J would have access to the secured area, but Agent J had been here much longer than Todd, so he figured he had access all along. However it was funny he never mentioned it before. Todd could have sworn Agent J said he also didn't have access to the secured area a few days ago.

"Alright man, whatever I'll see you tonight" Todd said, as Agent J was walking inside waving, while the doors closed behind him. With Todd now alone he decided to head to his quarters to make himself something to eat.

About an hour passed, as Todd was just finishing his meal while reading a book he brought with him, when suddenly the alarm went off. Todd quickly rose from his bed grabbing his gun belt.

"Agent T we have a breach. Meet me in the main hall" Agent F said over the radio on Todd's shoulder.

"Copy that F" Todd replied rushing out of his quarters, and the barracks to meet Agent F right outside in the main hallway. He was already waiting for him; Todd could see him talking to someone on his radio, with one hand on his holstered weapon ready to draw. Agent F turned to see Todd in front of him now,

"Agent T, someone has breached the secured area, and has stolen vital information" Agent F spoke to Todd, removing his hand from his radio on his shoulder.

"He couldn't have gotten far" Todd replied, as he was now taking his own side arm out.

"We think he may be trying for one of the surface access, you remember where they are in the schematics right?" Agent F asked.

Todd quickly remembered his nights studying the schematics, as he remembered two surface access, one on the west side, and one on the east. They figured the man wouldn't try for the main elevator, as it goes in lock down during an alarm. "Yeah I do" Todd quickly replied.

"Good, I'll take the west side, you take the east" Agent F ordered, already running for his access before Todd could even reply with a simple ok.

He figured Agent F really didn't want to screw up this time, remembering what he had told him some time after briefing. How one man went nuts, tracking down his boss from the secured area in an attempt to kill him in the city. Agent F said he wasn't stationed here at that time and thus wasn't his fault. Yet there was another time not a week ago, were one of the few security guards from the secured area managed to also go nuts. On his day of leave on the surface, he tried to rob a bank.

Todd quickly went for the access on the east side. He was running through the dimly let corridor, when suddenly Todd could see someone with black fatigues running with some files in his hands.

"Freeze" Todd yelled holding his weapon out.

The man stopped for a split second, but not to freeze. He turned around to open fire on Todd. Shooting about 3 rounds, Todd ducked in one of the side corridors, just barely dodging the gunfire.

Peeking around the corner Todd could see the man running again. Todd quickly followed. He probably ran for about two minutes, before Todd realized he was at the access. He was too late, the man had gotten away.

"F" Todd called over his radio "he got away through the east access"

"Damn, okay regroup in the main hall. We can't peruse him in the city" Agent F ordered, but Todd didn't want to give up so easily.

"Screw that F, I can get him" Todd replied climbing the ladder access.

"NEGATIVE, return to the lobby. THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER" Agent F nearly yelled over his radio.

Todd ignored the order; still climbing he made his way to the top. Coming out of the hatch Todd noticed he was in some alley. He looked around and could see the man running at the corner of his eye. Todd raised his weapon firing, barely missing at an edge of a building. He now jumped from the hatch to continue his peruse.

Todd continued to chase the man through a maze of alley ways. He kept trying to shoot, however every time he fired the man would escape around a corner. If Todd kept this up, they way things looked, he would lose the man. He continued his chase for what seemed like an eternity, while in reality only a few minutes had passed.

Todd was gaining on the man now; He gave up trying to shoot. As Todd was getting closer towards the man, he tried to kick trash cans hoping to stop Todd, but it had no effect on him, Todd was determined.

Turning the last corner the man was tiring, Todd took this moment to fire. Shooting the man three times in the back, he fell to his knees before hitting to ground face down. Todd slowly walked to the man, kicking his weapon away when he reached him. Todd turned to man puzzled to what he was seeing.

"J, what hell man" Todd said in a cracking voice.

"T ma...n…" J barely spooked coughing blood. "Yo…you have no…" more blood coughing "Idea what's going….on" Agent J last spoke, before passing out.

Todd checked his pulse. It was no use he was dead. A man he thought he was becoming friends with somehow betrayed us all. And not only that, Todd had never in his life killed a man before. Sure he served in the military for a long time, but he never got to chance to kill someone. And his first kill was on someone he thought was a friend.

Before Todd could think anymore someone came around the corner in front of him, weapon at the ready.

"RPD Don't move" A familiar voice called out, as Todd begun to run for his life, back the way he had came from.

* * *

**Ten minutes earlier, Chris and Jill on a routine patrol.**

Jill was still thinking of how Todd could get discharged, and not even try to tell her. 'Maybe he really didn't care for you, maybe he is just in an emotional wreck' Jill thought. She knew she had to stop thinking about him, as they had broken up. And there was Chris, he was her partner, yet he has recently been harmlessly flirting with her. She thought maybe it was just his way of conversing, as he said he never worked with a woman before. Yet something about him sparked Jill's minds, she just couldn't place her mind on it.

"You still here with me Jill? " Chris asked, as he had stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, just been thinking is all" Jill replied, trying to hide her thoughts.

"Something's been bothering you recently, I never asked, but how did that call go a few days ago?"

Chris couldn't keep his nose were it didn't belong. Jill had been trying to ignore talking to Chris about it, as he was the one who suggested it in the first place. "um…good" Jill lied replying to Chris's question.

"So you still friends?" Chris asked continuing with the subject.

Jill wished he would just stop, yet he was her partner. She could trust him, couldn't she? Jill took a deep breath, before she was about to tell him the truth. "well…you see"

"Shots fired in warehouse alley district" A voice over the Jeeps radio went off.

Chris quickly grabbed the radio, as he probably knew exactly where that was. "This is STARS alpha Jeep 3, we're in the area, will check it out dispatch"

"Roger that Jeep 3, Uniforms will be dispatched as backup" The voice replied.

Chris quickly hit the gas, as he was now in a hurry to reach where ever it is these shots had been fired. "So I take it we're close?" Jill asked loudly, as sound was being muffled out with how fast Chris was driving.

"Actually we're here" Chris replied hitting the break so hard, Jill nearly flew forward.

They jumped out of the Jeep; Chris had his side arm already in hand, so Jill decided to do the same. She followed him to the entrance of an alley way. Inside it looked like a maze, there was no way they could cover so much ground in a short amount of time.

"We should split up" Jill suggested stopping in front of Chris.

"What, no way….I'm not letting anything ha…"

Jill cut Chris off before he could finish. "I can take care of myself Chris, besides we can't find the source of that gunfire in such a big place together"

"Yeah, but…"

"Listen, I'll stay in radio contact. First sign of trouble I'll radio you in" Jill suggested.

"Promise" Chris asked

"I promise, stop worrying so much. I'm different after the bank. I can handle this"

'Okay" Chris replied heading for the right alleyway, now walking backwards to say something to her. "First sign of trouble, Call it in. Don't be a hero Jill" Chris Nearly barked, Jill was worried about him starting to be too overprotective, but she didn't blame him after how she reacted to the bank heist. Chris was now out of sight, as he went around the next alley. Jill began to take her path in this maze.

Walking slowly weapon at the ready, Jill felt like she had been in this maze for hours, when all of a sudden Jill heard three gunshots just around the next alleyway. She thought about radioing In Chris, when she didn't want to lose the suspect because her partner was being over protective.

Jill turned around the Corner, seeing a man in black above another man he probably had shot. Jill noticed this man in black was armed.

"RPD Don't move" Jill ordered with no success, the man had started running.

Jill began to chase the man, but before perusing she quickly checked the other man, who was also wearing black, finding no pulse and realizing he was dead, Jill continued her peruse of the suspect. Catching up She saw him turn the next alley, and as Jill also turned into the alley she was relaxed to see he had somehow hit a dead end

"Freeze" Jill shouted as the man had his hands up, she noticed his right hand was still holding a gun. "Weapon, on the ground, slowly" Jill ordered. The man did as she said slowly placing his gun on the ground." Now kick it back" Just like last time, the man did as she said. "Turn around" Jill said more calmly now.

The man turned slowly just like she said, and Jill felt as if her heart was just pierced. "T-Todd" Jill spoke. Todd didn't reply, he didn't even look at her. About Ten seconds went on without a single word said when her radio went off.

"Jill where are you" Chris called out over the radio loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Jill grabbed her radio taking a deep breath before she could say anything. "Chris, I have the suspect" She replied, but suddenly she felt a huge bash over her head, as she fell to the ground unconscious. Everything was now black.

* * *

**Other side of the alley maze**

Chris was getting frustrated; he heard the gunshots in the distance and worried if Jill was involved. Taking the last minute in worry Chris gave up. He reached for his radio.

"Jill where are you" Chris nearly yelled over the radio.

There was a short time before she replied. "Chris, I have the suspect"

Chris breathed out of relief; he was both in joy that she was fine, but furious that she didn't radio in earlier. Taking a few seconds of his own laughter he grabbed for his radio again. "Where are you?" Chris asked, but there was no reply, only silence. "Jill" Chris called out again, but still nothing. "Answer me Jill" Nothing but static.

Chris was now worried more than ever. He quickly ran back in the direction Jill had once gone, as it was the same direction the gunshots also came from. Running for his life Chris still tried to contact Jill.

"Come on Jill talk to me" He nearly screamed this time.

Of course there was still just static. Turning a corner down the maze Chris saw a pool of blood lying on the ground, with a weapon over it. The blood looked like the body was dragged. 'Oh god, please don't let that be Jill' Chris kept repeating in the back of his head.

Turning a next corner Chris was now both at ease, and frighten. He could see Jill lying on the ground, thankfully not the cause of all the blood that was still trailing down the alley. Chris quickly rushed towards Jill, Placing his fingers on her neck to see if she was still alive. Chris was once again put at ease, as her pulse was just fine. Chris was now kneeling on the ground holding Jill in his arms.

"Come on Jill, wake up" Chris voiced cracked.

She didn't reply, Jill was out cold and Chris couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Come on Jill, Pl…..Please wa…wake up" Chris was nearly sobbing now. It was his partner lying there on the ground. Not only that, Chris realized he was starting to care for her more than he should have.

A smile came to his face, as he could now see her eyes opening. "Ch-Chris" Jill barely spoke.

"I'm here Jill" Chris said reassuring her.

"It…it's him" She said, closing her eyes again.

"Who Jill, it's who" Chris asked, realizing she wouldn't answer, as she had once again passed out. Chris was rubbing the back of her head, when he felt a mark made from a blunt object. Chris quickly reached for his radio. "Officer down, I need a paramedic here ASAP"

* * *

**oh nooo, what is going to happen next. What happened in the alley, and will Chris ever forgive himself for agreeing to split up...TUNE IN NEXT TIME :)**

**Also if anyone else is looking forward to Resident evil 6 like me, you can Add me on Xbox Live GT: Dahellraider, just make sure to message me leting me know who you are. Always looking for good coop buddies.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**sophie623, redfield 77, shamba, chirika, abcacb1221, akira-kun, slim and anyone else I may have missed, Thank you for the reviews. And I just hope yall stick with me until the end. Because I do plan to continue this fic until it ends. As I'm not sure when I'll ever continue my mass effect fic, probably not until this fic is over now. Like I promised CHRISxJIll Chapter, except for the opening Todd scene (don't be dissapointed its important}  
**

* * *

**Back in The alleyway  
**

"T-Todd" Jill spooked, Todd didn't have any words. He kept thinking, what are the odds of her being the one after him. He dared not look into her eyes.

"Jill where are you" Todd heard someone speak over her radio. The voice was of a man, and what sounded like a worrying one at that.

Jill slowly grabbed her radio, looking unsure of what to say. "Chris, I have the suspect"

'Suspect so that's what I am' Todd thought. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now. Todd finally decided to look at Jill, Surprised at the sight behind her.

Todd could See Agent F behind her, before Todd could say anything Agent F whacked Jill on the back of her head, with the grip of his side arm. Todd tried to catch her as she was falling, but before he could Agent F rushed at him forcing Todd against the alleys wall, Holding Him by the throat, feet dangling above the ground.

"Where are you" the radio on Jill went off, but Agent F was completely focused on Todd.

"Swint, if you ever do something like that again...I'll rip your throat out" Agent F yelled, his threat didn't go into Todd's head. What went into his head was him knowing Todd's last name.

"Jill…..Answer me Jill" The radio on Jill went off again, It sounded like the one on the other side was really worrying.

Agent F let Todd go, as he fell to the ground catching his breath he began to ask. "How th…the hell do you know my name'

Agent F didn't answer, he had his side arm pointing at Jill, before looking like he was about to pull the trigger he turned his head towards Todd's direction. "Did she see your face?" Agent F asked in a more calmly voice.

"What?" Todd asked now standing up, slowly walking his way towards Agent F.

"DID SHE SEE YOUR FACE" Agent F yelled this time, but only loud enough for Todd to hear.

Todd was worried what would happen if he told the truth. He would never forgive himself if Agent F was going to do what Todd thought he was. "N…No" Todd lied.

Agent F now holstered his weapon, walking back in the main alleyway, out of the dead end. "Good, a dead cop would have been haltering in our operations"

Todd couldn't believe what he was hearing; he knew Agent F was cold. But this was just too cold for anyone. Todd Now saw F trying to carry Agent J's body. "Give me a hand with this" Agent F yelled, but Todd couldn't stop looking at Jill now.

"Come on Jill talk to me" The voice on the radio nearly screamed now, as it sounded like the one on the radio was running. Todd couldn't help but notice the worry in the sound of his voice.

"Hurry, her partner will be here soon. And if you don't want me to kill two cops, you better get moving"

Todd didn't argue this time, he ran over to Agent F, helping him drag the body. However he couldn't help but notice they were dragging the body in the wrong direction. "Um isn't the entrance back that way" Todd pointed, still helping Agent F drag the body.

"Where making a blood trail go in the opposite direction"

They took the next four seconds dragging the body, before the finally picked up J's body, carrying him back to the facilities entrance.

* * *

**Raccoon City Hospital **

Chris wasn't able to take the ambulance with Jill to the hospital, as he needed to bring the Jeep with him. He took little to no time getting there; Hell Chris even used the siren on the jeep to follow the ambulance. The hospital wasn't busy when he entered. Chris quickly rushed to the front desk to find his partner. He was told he couldn't see her yet, and had to wait in the waiting room just down the hall from where Jill was at.

Chris didn't bother sitting, he couldn't bear the thought of relaxing when Jill was in intensive care. He kept pacing back in forth, thinking of what he could have done differently. He should have never agreed to split up. He should have been faster; Chris couldn't see how he would forgive himself if she didn't make it. He kept thinking of the last words she said, before passing out.

'It…it's him' Chris thought of her saying again. He wondered who she was talking about. She said she had the suspect. Did he overpower her somehow, was he not alone. And more importantly, did Jill know who he was.

"Hay, Chris" Barry yelled out running towards him, from down the hall way.

Chris hardly even acknowledged him, he gave a quick stare. Than Chris went back to his pacing, trying to put the pieces together.

"Chris, I heard what happened" Barry said, putting his hand on his shoulder, but Chris just shoved him off.

"It's my fault…I sh…should have been there" Chris said in panic, still pacing back and forth.

"Chris man, it's going to be okay. These things happ….."

"NO" Chris shouted staring Barry down, now pointing his finger at him. "I wasn't there watching her back" Chris continued to shout, slowly walking his way towards Barry, still pointing his finger. "I screwed up again; I let her down…..Again"

Barry paused at that moment, thinking to what Chris was talking about. "Chris…..What happened at the bank wasn't your fault" Barry calmly spoke, holding his ground. "And by the sounds of what happened here, neither was this"

Chris put his hand down now. He used both his hands rubbing his own head, thinking in frustration. "Just, I need some air" Chris said in a crackling voice, walking past Barry towards the front door.

Chris continued walking his way towards the door, when Joseph tried to get in his way.

"Hay Chris, I heard…." Joseph tried to stop Chris to talk, but Chris shoved him out of his way into the near wall, Joseph hit the wall, falling on his knees. Not even taking a look back, Chris marched his way out the front door. Barry was now standing next to Joseph, as he looked back. "What's eating him?" Joseph asked recovering from his fall.

"I have a pretty good idea" Barry said with a smile. He then looked at Joseph. "Come on; let's check on his partner before we have to head back to the station"

Chris was now pacing like his was back in the hospital waiting room, this time on the sidewalk in front of the hospital. His thoughts weren't getting any better, if anything they were getting worse. He thought what if Jill's head injuries were worse than they looked. What if she had permanent damage? Chris knew he couldn't look himself in the mirror the same ever again if that happened.

"You lost something Redfield" A voice from behind said.

Chris was getting annoyed of people bothering him. He knew they only wanted to help, but he just wanted to be left alone in his thought. He turned around thinking it was Barry or Joseph, but was surprised to see who it was.

"Richard" Chris said with a little confusion in his voice. It was Richard Aiken from Bravo team. He liked talking to Richard usually, as he was the only one in STARS who Chris could have a serious conversation without being harassed. Except for Barry, but he would somehow manage to make himself an ass, depending on his mood. "What are you doing here?" Chris now asked, as Richard walked up towards him.

"I just got off my shift training are new rookie, heard someone from Alpha was here, and I just wanted to check in. So who is it?"

Chris sighed. "My…..Partner, I…I let her down" Chris calmly said. He was feeling calmer now conversing with Richard, rather than Barry at the moment, who would just lecture of how it wasn't his fault.

"Is she okay?" Richard asked while he was taking out a smoke.

"I…I don't know yet" Chris replied, while Richard was lighting his cigarette.

"So how are you doing Chris?" Richard slowly asked.

"I'm alright"

"So how ARE you doing Chris" Richard asked again, trying to get a more honest answer.

Chris took a deep breath before he could reply. "Like…like crap, If something more fatal happened to her…My partner, I don't know what I would do with myself" Chris replied honestly, now looking at Richard smoking, as he was listening to every word Chris had said. "You got another one of those"

Richard looked at Chris confused. "I thought you quit months ago, you were pretty happy with yourself for surviving the withdraw"

"Please Richard; I really need to keep my mind clear at the moment" Chris begged, holding his hand out for Richard to hopefully give him one of his Cigarettes.

"Fine" Richard said, giving up even trying to convince him otherwise. He knew Chris was a mess right now, and wanted nothing more than to help him. Richard took out the pack from his pocket handing Chris one of his cigarettes. "Just don't tell Clair, the last thing I need is your sister yelling at me"

"Deal" Chris agreed, as Richard let the cigarette for him. Chris took in a big huff, as he felt more relaxed. "So how's that new rookie turning out?" Chris asked, trying to get his mind on something else to think about.

"She's doing well for a rookie, really smart for her age. Talks a lot though" Richard said laughing.

"So, your type?" Chris asked smirking.

"Hardly, way too young for me"

"What was her name again?" Chris asked, only hearing from the others that Bravo team got a new rookie, as Bravo worked on the other part of the city with different shifts. They never saw much of each other outside of joint training operations between both squads.

"Rebecca Chambers, like I said nice girl. " Richard now tossed his cigarette on the ground, putting it out. "So your new partner, you care for her?" Richard bluntly asked.

"Of course I care for her, she's my partner" Chris quickly shot back.

"That's not what I mean Chris, and you know it. I know how someone looks after something like this happens to their partner, and how they look when someone they really care about gets hurt. And trust me; you look like someone just shot your dog"

Chris didn't say anything, in reality he wasn't exactly sure himself. He knew he was worried for her, like any partner would. But he has never felt like this before, not in a long time.

"You don't have to worry about me spreading rumors, trying to get a joke In with the guys. You know damn well I'm not like them" Richard said, point his thumb back towards the hospital, were some of the guys were still in.

"I…I honestly don't know Richard" Chris honestly replied looking down at his feet.

Before Richard could reply, they Saw Barry and Joseph walking towards them out of the hospital. Richard just gave them a nod and Chris just stared, as they were now standing right in front of the.

"Hay Guys, how you doing?" Richard asked the two.

"We're good" Barry replied now looking towards Chris. "You can See Jill now Chris, and don't worry she's fine"

Chris didn't reply, he didn't even say goodbye to Richard or the other two. He was sorry for pushing Joseph out of the way earlier, but all he wanted to do was check in on Jill. He quickly ran away from the group, rushing his way back inside the hospital.

Chris didn't take his time stopping at the front desk, or anything else in the building. He knew exactly were Jill was. He ran through the hallway, passing a few people as they were looking at him strangely. The door was open, as he saw Jill sitting up in her bed. He could tell she heard him a mile away, as she was smiling at him, giving a few slight laughs.

"Hay" Chris said, walking towards her bed.

"Hay" She replied. "I heard you were worried"

"And who told you that" Chris said laughing, as he pulled up a chair to sit by her bedside.

"Barry…Joseph also said you pushed him out of the way"

Chris rubbed the back of his head, looking for the right words to say." I…I didn't mean to, I guess my mind was just kind of out of it"

Jill just laughed at Chris's reply. "He found it more funny than hurtful" Jill's smile now faded. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what, if anything Jill I should be sorry for not being there"

"I'm sorry I made you worry about me Chris"

Chris wasn't sure how to reply, he just went on to the next thing, staling what he was feeling. "What happened back there Jill, you said it was him, what did you mean?" Chris asked, remembering the last words she said before passing out.

"I…I…" Jill stuttered, Chris could tell she wasn't sure exactly what to say."I'm not sure; I think I was just referring to the suspect being the one who hit me. I…I can't remember exactly, after all I did get hit in the head pretty hard" Jill laughed at her last comment, trying to get Chris to forget anything she had said.

Before Chris could reply, a doctor had just entered the room, disturbing the two's conversation, as they were both now looking towards him.

"Okay Ms Valentine" The doctor said looking through papers on his clip board. "your free to go, but we recommend you take at least one day of bed rest, will prescribe pain killers if you need them, but I don't see any reason for you being here anymore"

"Thank you" Jill replied, the doctor left the room, as Jill was now looking at Chris. "Guess you better take me home"

"With pleasure" Chris replied smiling.

Before Chris could help her up, they heard someone enter the room. Turning back towards the door Chris couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Well well well, I'm gone for over a week and your already getting yourself in all kinds of trouble" A man at the door said laughing.

"F-Frank" Chris barely spoke.

"In the flesh Redfield, So this your new partner?" Frank asked pointing towards Jill.

"What, Oh yeah" Chris said looking towards Jill. "Jill, this is frank my old partner"

"Jill valentine, I've heard so much about you" Jill greeted while holding her hand out to shake his.

Frank took her hand without hesitation. "Pleasures all mine, hope Redfield hasn't been too much trouble for you"

"No, no trouble at all" Jill replied giggling.

"Frank, what are you doing here?" Chris asked unsure as to why he was in raccoon city again.

"What, I've known we had are differences, but is that anyway to greet your old partner" Frank said frowning.

"I'm sorry, it's good to see you, but I heard you transferred to another town?" Chris again asked, remembering what Wesker had told him.

"I did, came by to pick up some more of my things, also to fill out some papers at the station. Then I heard you and your partner being at the hospital and just figured I check in to make sure everything was fine" Frank explained looking towards Jill. "Head doing okay"

Chris was a little puzzled to how he had known that Jill was hit on the head. But before Chris could ask, Jill had done so. "How'd you know I got hit on the head?"

"Doctor told me, Please tell me they got the bastard that did it"

"No" Jill said taking a slow breath. "An officer came in earlier asking if I had seen anything. I told him I didn't, and they informed me all the trails in that maze led to a dead end when I asked"

Chris didn't even know a Uniform had come in to question her, as they hadn't even tried to question him yet.

"Shame, hope they find them" Frank replied acting like he was delighted to hear the news. Chris was also once again puzzled as how he thought it was probably a 'them', rather than a 'him'. But Chris knowing how professional his old partner was, probably already talked to the same officer, or someone with information. Frank Now looked at Chris. "I'm sorry to leave so soon again Redfield, But I have a flight to catch"

Chris stood from his chair now. "It's okay, it was good talking to you again" Chris said shaking his old partners hand.

"Likewise" frank replied now looking at Jill again. "Nice to meet you valentine, take care of Redfield for me" Frank laughed

"I will" Jill said, as she struggled to get out of bed to shake Franks hand. Chris helped her up during the ordeal. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Chris handles the Jeep with care" Jill said sticking her tongue out at Chris, teasing him.

Frank Just laughed, as he finished saying his farewells, leaving the hospital room. Walking down the Hospital hallways Frank pulled his cell phone.

"This Is F" Frank said quietly over the phone, as a voice on the other side spoke. "No they don't have anything on us" Frank again waited for the voice on the other side to finish. "I think it's safe to say are Operations can proceed as planned" Agent F smiled while hanging up his phone, placing it back in his pocket.

* * *

**At Chris's house**

Jill was happy to be back home, although she was starting to get annoyed with the amount of worry on Chris. He would want to help her out with anything, thinking she couldn't handle herself. It was sweet to say the least. He was just lucky Clair was back in school; otherwise she would have probably got on his case about it.

Only being In Raccoon city for over a week now, she was getting use to Chris's house. She hadn't told him yet, but she gave up looking for her own apartment days ago, As the only available ones were on the other side of town, much too far away from the station.

She still didn't know what to think about earlier today, was that really Todd? And why in the world was he there? If that was him, than he more than likely killed that man, who looked like was wearing the same fatigues as him. She knew he was discharged, but could Todd even get involved with people like that. She never figured Todd for a criminal, and never in the life would she figure him for a murderer. Jill couldn't get her mind around it, she figured it was best to just believe that wasn't Todd, and it was all just a coincidence.

"You Okay Jill" Chris asked walking back in the living room with her glass of water, that he insisted on getting for her.

"I'm fine Chris, can you please stop asking" Jill replied, taking the glass of water from Chris's hand. She took a few sips before placing it on the table next to the couch she was sitting on.

"Jill" Chris said, sitting on the chair across from her.

"Do you like me Chris" Jill blurt out cutting Chris off for what he was about to say.

"What?"

Jill knew he did, she wasn't sure why she just now asked out of the blue, but there was something about Chris that Jill liked, maybe more than like. "The way I heard you reacting in the hospital, the way you've been trying to comfort me. I…..I have to know" Jill sighed, not sure if she should continue or not, but she was already in this far. "Do you like me, more than a partner should I mean"

Chris stood from his chair, as he came over to lean in front of Jill, placing a hand on her knee. "I'm…I don't know Jill…..when I saw you lying in the alleyway, I didn't know what to think." Chris paused, now looking directly into her eyes. "It was like my heart stopped Jill, I…..I haven't felt that way in a good many years"

Jill wasn't sure what to say, she wanted nothing more than for him to say what she knew he wanted to say, but instead opted to figure out what he meant by not feeling this way in many years. "What do you mean Chris, when have you felt this way before"

Chris looked down, taking a deep breath. "Remember when I said this house was kind of left to me and Clair by someone" Jill nodded in reply. "This house use to be my parents, they both died in a car accident. I've had the deed for many years, but only moved in after leaving the Air force"

Jill was shocked; she didn't know how in the world she could reply to that. "Chris…I'm sorry"

"Jill" Chris said holding his hand on her cheek. "It was a long time ago, I'm over it, what I'm trying to say is…" Chris paused again, Jill knew were this was going now, and wanted nothing more for him to say it. "Yes, I like you…..Hell Jill, I like you a lot"

Jill didn't reply, she just smiled, and this was crazy for her, as they had just met not long ago. But she knew now that she and Chris were already sharing the same feelings for each other. Without thinking she rushed her lips to meet Chris's, sharing a long passionate kiss like she never felt before. In a matter of seconds that felt like long hours, they finally broke the kiss.

"Chris…this is crazy, were partners. We shouldn't, priority of life, what if…" Jill tried to argue, but Chris but his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Its worth it Jill, will work everything out. One step at a time" Chris said smiling, and Jill just nodded in reply. "Just promise me one thing"

"What, to be careful and all that" Jill teased.

"No no no, I know you'll do fine. Just don't tell Clair" Chris said laughing, Jill got up from the couch hugging Chris now.

"I don't know that might be too much to ask for" Jill whispered into Chris's ear, and he just laughed in reply.

She didn't care about wither that had been Todd in the alley or not, if it was she could never forgive him for turning into such a man. But he was out of her life now, and Jill had to move on. She felt like she cared for Chris more than she could ever care for Todd. Like Chris was meant for Jill her whole life,

Jill gazed her eyes over to the window behind Chris, and could have sworn she saw someone out the corner of her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked noticing her sudden quietness.

"No…I just thought…I thought I saw someone at the window, probably my head playing tricks on me" Jill replied knowing it was probably just nothing.

"You did get hit on the head pretty hard" Chris joked.

Jill backed out from the hug, playfully hitting Chris on his shoulder. "Someone else is going to get hit on their head pretty hard soon if they don't find me something to eat" Jill teased knowing she was now feeling hungry. And with the way Chris was acting, she had no doubt he would do so in an instance.

"Food for the lady, coming right up" Chris replied, rushing his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Well I promised a CHRISxJill chapter, and yall sure did get one. I don't have any promises to make for the next one at this time.**

**Also DUN DUN DUN Frank is a badie isn't he, and if it took you this long to find out Agent F is frank, well than I'm not sure what to say haha. just make sure to STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**Been a while since I've updated I know, But I started working Full time at work recently and had little free time on my hands. And I must admit when I did have free time, I used it to read some interesting Fanfic stories I manged to find.  
**

* * *

Todd walked back into the facility in rage, he had been given a day of leave to 'cool his head' how Agent F had put it. He no longer gave any care for the world, his head was cool alright. Hell he was thinking clearer than he ever had in the past few weeks. Todd just barely showed his ID when walking inside; he didn't want to be bothered at the moment. All he wanted was to think on his own. Walking through the hallway just outside his quarters he was a little surprised to see Agent F waiting for him.

"Your head in the right place now…..Swint" Agent F asked with a sense of anger.

"Yeah" Todd barely spoke. "Kind of unfair you know my name and I don't know yours"

"If it will make you feel more comfortable you can call me Frank than, not like my name is needed to be kept secret from you"

Todd tried to walk by Frank into his quarters to be stopped again. He was getting tired of Frank, just the sight of him made his skin crawl now. "What" Todd asked loudly, trying to shove him off with no success.

"I can't have you jeopardizing this facility like you nearly did the other day; I hope you can understand that." Frank explained shoving his index finger on Todd's chest to make a point. "If you feel your heads no longer in this operation than you can…"

"I want to go in deeper" Todd bluntly said interrupting Frank.

"What?" Frank asked confused by what he meant.

"I know there's more going on here, and that you're involved. I want to be a fully fledged employee for umbrella and not just a freelancer anymore"

"I have no idea wh…."

"Cut the crap Frank, I know you're not a freelancer like me, I want in"

Frank raised his eyebrow thinking of how to answer, but the answer he gave was not what Todd expected. "If you do this it's for life, and I'm not just talking about a twenty year contract or something." Frank answered quietly just enough for him to hear.

"I understand, and I still want in"

"Do you" Frank replied quickly walking closer to Todd. "Do you really understand what this is, you'll never be able to get back into your military career if you do this, and yes before you ask we could have found a way to get you back in"

"I do" Todd answered quickly not even thinking of what Frank just said.

He had the power to give Todd his life back, and he just turned it down without a second thought. Frank couldn't help but think there was another reason for Todd's change of heart, but Frank knew umbrella would never turn down such a skilled man such as Todd. "Very well" Frank answered walking out of the barracks, at the entrance he turned to look back at Todd. "Follow me"

* * *

**Earlier that morning, Chris's house.**

Chris woke earlier in the morning, after he made sure Jill was asleep and well he headed back into his room to get some sleep. He fell asleep quicker than he had expected. All of that stress after the hospital took a lot out of him. Chris got into a new set of clothes and quickly made his way downstairs to see if Jill was still sleeping well before he started his day. To his surprise she was already up making a cup of coffee.

Jill turned around suppressed to see Chris right in front of her. "Jeez Chris" Jill said with a bet of laughter in her voice. "You should know better than to sneak up on someone"

Chris moved over to her to take a quick kiss on her forehead. "Sorry about that, you're just so much hotter when you're mad at me" Chris snickered.

"About that Chris, I've been thinking" Jill said taking a pause to figure out how to continue as she sat her coffee on the counter.

"About?" Chris asked curiously.

Jill quickly shook her head. "We really shouldn't do this Chris, us I mean"

"Jill I Know we can make this work, besides you're not getting rid of me that quickly like you did Todd" Chris replied, not realizing he had hit a sore spot. As he could see Jill took that comment quiet hard. "I'm sorry…"

"No it's fine" she replied looking back into Chris's eyes taking a quick but meaningful kiss on his lips. "You're right; we'll make this work…somehow"

"Good" Chris said walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jill asked curious as to why he was in such a hurry to leave.

"Need to drop my report off of what happen yesterday at the office, than I'm going to pick up your prescription" Chris replied walking out of the house towards the Jeep.

Walking outside Chris couldn't help but feel he was being watched, like someone was in his own shadow. But he shrugged it off for now, thinking it was nothing but his imagination, after all he was under a lot of stress.

The drive to the station got Chris to think. He was glad Jill wasn't going to back out of what they were doing, but if they were to be found out it could ruin one of theirs if not both of their careers here.

It didn't take long for Chris to reach the Station, but when he did he found the whole STARS section empty, except for one individual.

"Chris" Wesker spoke standing in the door frame of his own office.

"Captain, you're here early" Chris answered standing in the middle of the teams lobby.

"I had some…Paper work to finish" Wesker replied walking towards Chris "Tell me how Officer Valentine is doing"

"She's doing good, should be ready for duty after the weekend"

"Good, Bravo Team is going to be having a briefing next week for an upcoming…" Wesker paused looking for the right words to use in this explanation. "Assignment in the forest, I will be wanting alpha on standby just in case"

"Yes sir, we'll all be ready"

"Good, now why did you come in today, if I may ask?" Wesker asked pushing his sunglasses back up with his index finger.

"Here to drop off my Report sir" Chris answered holding up a small stack of papers.

Wesker took the report from Chris "Ah yes, you could have waited until next week to give me this"

"Just wanted to get it out of the way, sir"

Wesker started to head back towards his officer, still keeping his gaze on Chris. "Good, now enjoy the rest of your weekend before I make it an order"

Chris didn't even reply, he couldn't because Wesker had already shut his door the second he finished telling him to enjoy his weekend. Chris found that weird, the captain seems to be acting stranger by the day. For the life of Chris he couldn't figure out why, maybe he's just under a lot of stress he thought. Whatever the reasons are he shouldn't worry about that right now, he had other things to do.

Walking out of the station Chris got that feeling again that he was being watched, only the feeling had gotten worse since he left the house. Like someone was plotting a move on him.

After Chris spent the past hour dropping off his report and picking up Jill's prescription He was walking in the parking lot, back towards his Jeep when someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked looking over the man. He was wearing Black Cargo pants and a grey T-Shirt. The man looked furious at him, but for the life of Chris he couldn't figure out why.

Before Chris could ask again the man gave Chris a mean right hook, throwing Chris onto the hard gravel of the parking lot.

"What the hell" Chris cursed covering his bloody mouth from the punch. The man hit him like a trained professional. Chris quickly rose to his feet. "You know punching a cop wasn't exactly the smartest thing you could do" Walking back towards the man he tried to punch him again, but Chris ducked kneeing him in the chest. Seconds later Chris was on the ground again, the man moved like a Special Forces soldier, he someone managed to get Chris into a headlock.

"Stay away from her" The man hissed in Chris's ear.

"What are you talking about" Chris barely managed to answer, he could barely speak but he knew the man could hear him.

The man let Chris go sliding him across the gravel; Chris tried reaching for his side arm, but was surprised to find it missing. Looking at the man he could see him holding His side arm.

"Looking for this" the man said unloading the pistol and taking the top part off, throwing the pieces in front of Chris.

"Who the hell are you" Chris asked again managing to stand up.

"Why don't you ask your partner" the man said giving that disgusted look in his face.

"What?"

"Ask your partner what happen in the alley, if she truly trust you enough she will tell you How I am" the man said walking away towards the maze of cars.

"Stop you bastard" Chris cursed trying to follow him, coming around some high up trucks Chris realized the man had disappeared.

* * *

**Back at Chris's house**

Jill had spent the past few hours alone watching some TV, nothing in particular. She just needed something as a background noise when she thought like this. She wanted to think about her situation with Chris at the moment; however she couldn't get who she saw in the alley. She wanted nothing more than to tell someone, especially Chris.

Suddenly the front door opened, forcing Jill out of her thoughts. Jumping off the couch to meet the only person it could be Jill was surprised at what she was seeing. A bloodied Chris stumbled into the room.

"Chris, Oh my god what happened" Jill rushed over catching Chris as he was stumbling.

Chris started coughing as he was trying to clear his throat to talk; before he could however Jill walked him over to lie down on the couch she was just recently sitting on.

"You need to tell me what happened" Jill repeated calmly, she was upset, not of what happened to Chris, but the fact that her partner got into this condition and she wasn't there to prevent it.

"Big guy got the jump on me" Chris joked trying to give a slight laughter in his voice to calm the mood, but it didn't work. Only pain shot out and it just made Jill more worried.

"We should get you to the hospital" Jill said trying to reach for the phone on the table next to the couch, but Chris just stopped her.

"I'll be fine Jill, just need some rest"

"Chris" Jill nearly pleaded now.

"Really, I've had much worse" Chris reassured "just going to need to clean myself up that's all"

"Can you at least tell me who did this; it would have to either be a dozen men or a trained professional to do this to you"

Chris didn't answer at first; he wasn't sure how he could answer. The man that did this to him figured Jill could tell him who did this, but he wasn't sure how. Jill had only recently arrived in Raccoon city, and she really didn't know anyone. Yet Chris did figure that she was hiding something from what happened in the alley. After all she did mutter it was him before passing out, so maybe she did not something.

"Chris, please" Jill said insisting that Chris tell her, his pause in wondering what to say did indeed worry her.

"He said you would know" Chris whispered enough for her to hear him.

"What?" Jill asked trying not to be too loud as she leaned in over her.

"Who did you see in that alley Jill?" Chris asked raising his voice, not in anger. But to show he really wanted her to tell him

Jill stood pacing back in forth; she was in a split mind thinking of what to say.

"Jill we need to trust each other, pleas…..Tell me"

Jill stopped her pacing looking down on the ground, as if she was staring into oblivion." I just can't believe he would do this" Jill spoke quietly to herself, but Chris could hear her plain as day.

"Who Jill?" Chris asked trying to sit up from the couch.

"T-Todd"

* * *

**Yeah i know kinda short Chapter after all this time, but i wanted to have an update before resident evil 6 came out at the very least. Also did y'all see that new Resident evil movie, well don't it was worse than i expected, and i was expected something really bad. Although my RE fan friends and I did just go see it to have a few laughs at it. See the new RE CGI movie though, that one is pretty interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**Wanted to update this, as I finally have some days off next week, but It's for my B-day so I more than likely wont be spending that time writing, but you never know I guess. Don't expect that to be me hinting that I will be writing, I'm just saying don't be surprised if...no no I'm not saying anything :)  
**

* * *

"Jill what are you talking about, what does your ex have to do with this?" Chris asked while Jill could barely look at him in his eyes. He was holding a rag to his bloody face, and something about the way she was acting said to him 'it's my entire fault'

"Everything Chris" Jill spoke, now looking at him, Chris stood trying to comfort her, but she just shrugged him off for now. "He was the one I held at gunpoint back in the alley"

"Are you saying he's the one who put you in the hospital in the first place?" Chris asked, showing he was becoming more angry, not at her, but at the very fact that this Todd could have done that to her.

"No" Jill replied shaking her head. "Like I said I had him at gunpoint, someone else knocked me out"

"Jill whatever he's up to, he's obviously with the wrong people" Chris said, in all honesty he didn't know how to go about with this conversation.

"Don't you think I know that" Jill said raising her voice. "Hell Chris that body back there, he murdered someone, the Todd I know would never do that. The Todd I know would never do this to you" She said taking the rag of Chris's face as he was still holding onto it.

"That's another thing I'm not getting Jill, why would he attack me?" Chris asked thinking of the words Todd said to him 'stay away from her' he remembered his furious hissing tone that rang through his ear. "Oh" Chris spoke softly sitting back down on the couch.

"What is it?" Jill asked taking a sit beside him.

"I think he knew…about us Jill"

"How, we just got…." Jill paused med sentence, thinking of the events that happened yesterday. "Oh my god" Now Jill started speaking softly, remembering small details.

"Something I should know?" Chris asked quietly.

"I think he saw us" Jill said standing back up in the middle of the living room. "I thought I was just going paranoid, but he must have seen us through the window when we kissed"

"How would he even know you're here Jill?" Chris asked, as hardly anybody knew that Jill was living with Chris.

"I don't know, maybe he followed us after the hospital"

"Jill we need to report this, this man is dangerous. He could…."

Jill knelt back down to Chris to cut him off. "No Chris, I need to know what he's doing this"

Chris smirked. "I think its obvious Jill, he's jealous"

"Not about that Chris, trust me if it was just that I would have you report him for assaulting not only an officer, but my own partner" She wanted to say boyfriend, but for obvious reasons they couldn't use that as a detail. "It's about the people he's with. Chris please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm scared for him"

Chris took a deep breath sighing. "I understand Jill, he's still a friend to you is he?" Chris asked, curious to know what feelings she still had for him.

"Believe me when I say this Chris, I don't have the feelings that I once did for him. Those are for you now, but a part of me still wants to help him, to figure out what could have turned him into this criminal" Jill said in full honesty, giving a quick yet passionate kiss on Chris's lips to show him she meant every word of what she was saying. She backed off quickly when she remembered his now bruised face; the bleeding for the most part had stopped.

Chris didn't want to argue with her, he was relieved when she said he was basically the only one she loved. That didn't change the fact that he was scared for not himself, but for her. For how far this Todd would go. He use to be with Delta just like Jill, and he was obviously recruited by someone, wither it be mercenaries or some small time crooks. "Okay" Chris said giving up in defeat. "I'll trust you on this Jill, but if we encounter him again in such a way, if he even shows up here again, than I won't have any other choice"

Jill nodded in agreement. "I understand, Thank you Chris you have no idea how much this means to me, really. Trust me when I say I can't forgive him for doing this to you though, but I still feel I need to help him"

"It's all good Jill, I just don't want to see you get caught up in this and end up getting hurt" Chris said, Jill rolled her eyes at him. "What?" Chris asked.

"You don't have to be so over protective you know, I can handle myself" Jill replied, but Chris just grinned his face giving a slight laugh. "What?" now Jill asked in confusion to his look.

"You know, you're hot when say stuff like that" Chris joked and Jill just gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Oh shut it" Jill said with a slight laugh as she hugged them, they were within their embrace for seconds that felt like an eternity when they saw a flash go off.

Looking back behind them they could see Clair with a camera in her hand, she had just taken a picture of them in their moment. She wasn't surprised at all of what she just saw, but Chris was indeed surprised to see her again so soon.

"Clair" Chris said, as he and Jill moved quickly to get away from each others embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through for a bet Big brother, And May I ask when you two finally got together" Clair asked looking somewhat pleased with what she just saw.

"What do you mean" Chris asked wondering with her phrase of the word 'Finally'.

"Oh give up Chris, your sister isn't dumb" Jill said half joked as she stood to head towards Clair.

Moving away from the blocking view of Chris, Clair could see the bruise on his face. "God Chris what happened" Clair said pointing to his face.

"I slipped in the shower" Chris answered making a lie.

"IS that so" Clair replied looking as if she didn't believe him, but she looked at Jill. "so you two got together and already had a fight"

"No he really did slip in the shower" Jill said going with Chris's lie.

"Well then, at least fill me in on everything" Clair said looking at Jill, as she was now standing beside her. Jill grabbed her hand.

"Come on I'll give you all the details" Jill said as she lead her to her room, Jill turned towards Chris looking happy wit herself.

"Don't worry Bro, the picture would look nice for a card" She joked, Chris opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say something the phone started ringing.

He got up to run to the phone, a little disappointed with the timing as he didn't want the girls gossiping about him. Going over to the kitchen counter Chris reached for the phone to place it to his ear, as it had just gone off with the second ring.

"Hello?" Chris spoke into the phone.

"Chris, Its Wesker" the captain replied in his calm yet creepy like tone.

"Captain" Chris said changing his tone to an obedient one. "What can I do for you?"

"Bravo team will be having a briefing on Monday following the weekend on a situation In the mountains, I want alpha team In the meeting"

"Will we be going In with them sir?" Chris asked, not sure how he felt about going on a mission like this so soon.

"No" the captain replied "but we will be on standby as support, as such I want Alpha in that briefing, make sure you rely this information to Officer Valentine"

"Yes sir, will be there"

"Good, make sure to be there around noon, that's when the briefing will be held"

The captain hanged up before Chris could even reply, he muttered the word 'dick' to himself, as the captain was always like this, especially to him.

* * *

"So spill it, how did my loser brother get to you?" Clair asked, as both her and Jill were now sitting on the bed in Jill's bedroom.

"It um kind of just happened is all" Jill answered with a somewhat since of confusion.

"I call bull" Clair said with a slight laugh in her tone.

"Well it was when I was in the hospital…"

"Wait you were in the hospital?" Clair asked quickly cutting Jill off before she could explain, as she had not known what happened the other day.

"Yeah don't worry about it, just got a bump on the head" Jill said smiling trying to lighten the mood, but Clair looked as if she didn't believe her. "Really I was fine, at least I was fine"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Clair asked not really catching what Jill meant by saying just she was fine.

"IT was Chris…."

"Wait is that what really happened?" Clair quickly asked once again not letting Jill finish, she saw that bruise and was trying to piece together something that diffidently didn't match up.

"No no Clair, he wasn't hurt per say" Jill answered looking up as she was trying to find the right way to say this.

"Just say it already" Clair asked looking somewhat annoyed now, thinking that she might be stalling for some reason.

"Chris panicked" Jill said bluntly.

"Panicked?" Clair asked and Jill nodded. "How so?"

"Me getting hurt, he was blaming himself. Chris was panicking more than he should be for his own partner" Jill explained, remembering How Barry was explaining Chris's overreacting for a simple injury.

"And let me guess, you were curious why he was panicking so much, than you brought it up to him. He told you he loved you bla bla or something within that line, than he was all over you" Clair said smirking, she was good, Jill had to give her credit for that.

"I think I was more all over him than he was on me" Jill said giving out a small laugh.

"I'm sure you were, but don't go around saying that, you need to have power over him" Clair joked.

"You are a devious one, and against your own brother"

"Well if you're going to be a sister to me one day than we have to start are own schemes against him"

"Sister, Your brother doesn't joke around about you does he. We just barely got together and you already want us married"

"What you can't blame me for want a sister, and don't argue because you two make a cute couple, even if he is my idiot of a brother" Clair replied laughing even more as Jill joined her in laughing.

"What's going on in here" Chris said entering the room.

"Nothing" Both Jill and Clair said at the same time. They looked at each other and started giggling.

"Right, um that was the captain on the phone by the way" Chris said walking towards the pair.

"Something wrong Chris?" Jill asked looking somewhat concerned, she just hope Chris would keep to his promise.

"No nothing wrong, we have a briefing on Monday. I just thought you should know" Chris said now walking out of the room.

"Where you going big bro" Clair asked loudly.

"Sleep of course" Chris replied while giving out a low yawn.

When Chris was gone Clair just looked at Jill. "What?" Jill asked wondering what was on Jill's mind.

"You remember the argument you overheard with my brother and myself the day I meet you" Clair asked folding her arms.

"Um I believe so…oh" Jill said remembering the day Clair found her and thought something was happening between her and Chris, while at the time there was nothing going on, until now.

"That's right, now get all your things and get In Chris's Room; you won't be dating my brother and sleeping In the guest room"

"Yep you diffidently are a devious one you know that" Jill said and Clair just laugh. She knew it was useless arguing with Clair, as it was best to stay on her good side.

* * *

**Underground facility**

"So this place we going to secure data, you say it's in the mountains?" Todd asked his partner.

He and Frank were preparing to move into another facility to secure data for some reason. Todd knew Frank knew more than what he was letting him in on. However since Todd was going in deeper with umbrella it was no longer his place to question.

"Yes, it's hidden within a mansion. My contact will meet us there" Frank said walking back to the table in the middle of the room, looking over the briefing files. "We will be moving within the week, so if you have any unfinished business within the city I suggest you tie any loose ends now" Frank basically ordered him, Todd didn't care, but he was wondering why he wanted him to finish all his business in the city now.

"Why aren't we coming back?" Todd questioned.

"It's no longer your place to ask Swint, Just do as you're told"

Todd didn't press anymore, however as much as he would like to he had no more reason to head into the city, he was done with his past. He's future was now assured here, a life career that looked up to him, Todd no longer cared what his father would think of him. He spent his whole life living up to his great Dad in First recon back in the Vietnam War. Todd was going to make a name for his own self.

Before Todd knew it Frank already left the briefing room, Todd had work to do on his own. He had just within the week to review everything within these files. The place itself didn't get him curious; he knew not to poke his nose where it didn't belong anymore. If he did he would end up like Agent J did in that alleyway, even though it was He who pulled that Trigger, Todd knew that another Freelancer agent like he used to be, or even his own partner would pull the trigger on him. What did however get him curious was that they were going in disguised as an Army Spec Ops team. Their designation was Team X-Ray, apparently Umbrella made up the unit behind closed doors, as a unit that passed any local jurisdiction of any military branch or law enforcement. It made him wonder whose Frank contact was, not curious in finding the answers, but indeed curious overall.

* * *

**Thinking of having a time jump between this and next chapter, as I'm getting towards the main events. Since I know it has just been continuous since now. not sure as of yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: what is that, is that Dahellraider updating a story, that's right I'm back, well I hope i am. Sorry its been a while, took kind of a writing break, as well as having some real world stuff getting in the way. although i have been somewhat around reading some fics here and there. Don't know when you can expect the next chapter after this, but i want to get back in the habit of my weekly updates again. so will see how it goes. Hope you enjoy  
**

**Also had a root canal done the other day, not very fun I'll tell you that. and my wallet is hurting form it lol, anywho enjoy like always  
**

* * *

It was just like any other Monday that Chris was roaming around the station, he had just gotten out of the briefing that bravo and alpha had about a developing situation within the mountains. Bravo was being set in, but Alpha was to remain on standby throughout the operation. Little did Chris know, tonight was the night that his entire world would be turned around, for better or for worse.

Chris was suddenly knocked out of his consecration when a group of about five soldiers in black fatigues wearing black mask and goggles to conceal themselves nearly ran into him passing by. They were all heavily armed, yet no one seemed to be paying attention to them. They had some sort of army patches on their shoulders. One of the five men stopped for a second to look at Chris, but after a few seconds of his stare down on chirs he continued to follow his comrades.

"Who the hell are those guys" a voice behind Chris muttered loudly.

Chris turned to see it was Richard from bravo team; he turned to look at him. "Hell if I know, what are a bunch of Military spec ops guys doing here?" Chris asked in reply.

Richard only shrugged in response. "Beats me, maybe captain Wesker knows, they do seem to be heading to his office" He said pointing back at the group. Chris looked back over to him to see that Richard was right.

Four of the five armed men stood guard outside captain Weskers office, while one went inside. "Guess you're right, I'll ask to captain about it later"

"So how'd it go?" Richard asked changing the subject.

Chris looked at Richard, confused about what he was getting at. "How'd what go?"

"You know what Redfield, I'm talking about you and your partner" Richard replied tugging his shoulder, while trying to hold back his grin.

"Ah…well…it..." Chris stuttered, trying to find a way to respond.

"That good huh?" Richard only smirked in response, knowing that Chris didn't even have to acknowledge what he was asking.

"Whatever, look I got work to do" Chris replied shaking his head, as he was walking away. He stopped for a second, glancing back at Richard. "Hay Richard" Chris called out back towards him, as he was also walking away.

"Yeah?" Richard yelled, looking back at Chris.

"Stay safe out there tonight"

Richard nodded in response. "Don't worry; it'll probably just turn out to be some dumb wild goose chase"

Walking towards the locker room to put up some equipment before finish his shift, Chris could only think of what was really going on. Everything seemed fine, but the operation taking place in the mountains, the mysterious military team in the station, not to mention the events that took place last week. None of them seemed like they could be connected in any way what so ever, but this boring city had never been so active all at once before. Chris figured it was probably for the best just to forget about these things.

Entering the locker room he noticed something he probably shouldn't be looking at, all his thinking made him seem like he was probably starting this whole time.

"Crap, sorry I didn't mean.." Chris said trying to quickly make his way back out of the locker room.

"It's okay Chris, it's not like you meant to stare" Jill replied holding in her laughter, she was in the middle of changing out her uniform, although she was pretty much finished when Chris came waltzing in.

Chris cursed himself quietly for being so stupid, before he started walking back towards his locker to put away his gear.

"So did you see those military guys?" Jill asked breaking the silence between them.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, Richard and I saw them heading towards the captain's office. You have any idea who they might be?" Chris asked, hoping Jill's knowledge of once being in the military would help answer any unknowns.

Jill just shook her head. "No, but they seem like Special Forces, if seen that kind of gear before, never seen that unit patch, but my guess is that there some delta team" Jill paused, as if she had something else to add to what she experienced.

Chris finished placing his gear away, now turning his full attention towards Jill. "What's wrong?" he asked walking towards her slowly.

"I…..I'm not sure, but something felt off about them" She replied, sitting on the bench in the middle of the locker room, as she threw her bag next to her.

"Off? Off how Jill?" Chris asked sitting down next to her on the bench.

"I'm not sure Chris, but I know there's just something off about them. And one of them…." Jill paused, as she was now looking directly at Chris. "He kept starting, like he knew me. I don't know how, maybe he was in one of the training units I was in and just recognized me, but I feel like there's something else. I feel like I knew him, I'm just not sure how"

Chris sighed, as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, one of them did the same to me, but only for a quick second, although I know I didn't know him"

"What if that team and what's happening in the mountains are all tied together somehow, what if bravo is going up against more than they can chew?" Jill asked, looking like she might have some sort of panic attack in the process.

Chris gently squeezed his arm, trying to calm her down. "Listen, don't dwell on this. I'm sure there's nothing bad going on here. Now why don't we just go get some food, and try to forget about this we're only on standby today"

Jill smiled in response. "Chris Redfield, are you trying to ask me out"

Chris gave a slight chuckle. "Maybe, is it working?"

Jill gave Chris a quick kiss as an answer. "Perhaps, but like you said we are on standby. So are evening might be…interrupted"

Chris sat up, holding a hand towards Jill, offering to help her stand in a gentlemen like way. "Well that's a chance I'm willing to take, that is if you are" Chris replied smiling towards her. He knew she was going to take his offer, yet it was still fun for him to ask.

"Oh, I am Redfield" She laughed taking his hand. "I am"

* * *

Todd and the rest of team X-ray were now in a small room in the basement, waiting for frank and there inside contact in the station. They had meet with one of the stations captains when they first arrived; after frank had talked to him alone he said to meet him down in this room. An officer had escorted the team in this empty briefing room.

To say Todd was nervous was an understatement. First he and Frank had meet with this team outside their hidden facility, than they drive directly towards the police station for some reason. He knew their fake unit would get them whatever access they required, but it didn't help put him at ease.

Then there was the other three new faces in this so called team X-ray, they must have been called from somewhere else, because Todd never saw them in the umbrella facility. He began looking at the rest of his team one by one, as they removed their masks.

They had all been going by their first name, and nothing else. That is of course if that was even their real first names. First there was Jaylen, a dark skin man with a military standard hair cut with his black hair that was hardly visible. He looked as if he had experience; it said it in his eyes. He was the team's specialized sniper. Of course the experience could also be noticed by a massive scare that went down his right eye. The man barely said two words since they had all met up this morning, unlike the next member he looked at.

The next member was Brian; he was lighter skinned like Todd, but had orange hair with his military cut. He was supposed to be the teams close quarter's expert, which was obvious with his spas shotgun and knifes hanging all over his vest. Then there was his constant bragging of other assignments he had been on. During the whole ride this morning Todd was unlucky enough to be seated next to him. Todd wanted to say he was arrogant like a rookie, but if he was here and hired by umbrella, than he must be worth what he was basically advertising.

Lastly there was Sarah, she was the one female of the group, and Brian wouldn't let that go for a second with his constant flirting. Although with the banter they shared Todd could only figured they must have known each other, as she mostly put up with him. She had brown hair, and was more tanned than Todd or Brian; Todd figured she must have spent more time in hot climate environments with her assignments. She seemed like the cool headed one of the group, like a second in command if you will. Todd would find her attractive, but she was too professional for his liking.

"I don't like this" Jaylen, the one who had barely said two words since this morning blurted out, although if everyone in the room hadn't been so quiet they probably wouldn't of herd him.

Todd looked towards Jaylen. "What's not to like, the pay is good, Isn't it?" Todd asked, although he was doing this more for money now, as he wanted to be an agent for umbrella like Frank.

"Toddy is right" Brian said using that nickname he gave towards Todd. "Gorgeous and I do these kinds of ops all the time, everything will be fine" He added motioning towards Sarah.

"Fine" Sarah replied looking angry. "You call what happened in Russia fine"

Brian smiled towards her. "Well we got the job done, didn't we?"

"If by done you mean nearly getting us both killed while you just had to go in a melee with the facility security, than yea…..everything was fine"

Brian looked as if he was going to have some kooky response, but was short lived as the door finally opened. Everyone stiffened up, as if they went to some form of attention, while Frank and what looked like the captain from early came into the room.

"Everyone, take a seat" Frank said, as he and the Captain took a seat in front of the team. The whole team quickly did as told, although it sounded more like an order to them.

The cop captain tossed a folder full of files on the table, as he began to brief to team. "Now, it's time for you all to learn what's really going to go down in this operation, make no mistake it will be more dangerous than any you have probably taken so far. So if anyone wants out now's the time" The captain said towards a silenced room, that remained silent. "Very good, now Agent F if you will" The captain said motioning the briefing towards their team leader.

* * *

**Later that night **

Chris and Jill had finished their dinner, as they were now just enjoying an evening towards themselves. They had stop to relax on a bench in by the sidewalk, as they looked towards a bell tower not far from them.

"This was nice" Chris said breaking there peaceful silence.

"Yeah it was" Jill replied leaning on Chris's side.

"Guess we should enjoy are time off more often now" Chris laughed

Jill looked back at Chris. "So long as you're the one paying for the food, than that sounds like a good idea to me"

Chirs could only laugh in response. "First you live with me, than you have me drive everywhere, now you want me buying your food. Are you trying to make me go bankrupt Jill valentine?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, you'll just have to find out" Jill replied, nudging him on the shoulder.

"You're so bad, do you know that?" Chris asked with his smirked face.

"And you love it, don't you"

Chris was silent for what seemed like a long moment, before he replied back. "Completely"

Before Jill or Chris could say anything else Chris's radio he had on with him went off.

"Redfield you there?" a voice that sounded like the captains asked.

Chris quickly grabbed his radio toward him. "I'm here…what's wrong captain"

"We have a situation, we've lost contact with bravo team…Is valentine with you?" The captain asked, knowing in all likelihood she was.

"She's here captain, what's the plan?"

"Get here ASAP, alpha is being deployed" Wesker ordered.

"Copy that, Redfield out" Chris now turned his radio off and looked towards Jill. He had a bad feeling about this, but felt it was best to keep that to himself for the moment. "Come on, let's go"

* * *

**That's right we're getting to the mansion now, and as you can probably tell it will be quiet AU in a way. so please don't hate on me if i do the mansion wrong in some ways, well a lot of ways, but it will be for good reasons.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: Fast update what can I say, it's good to be back.  
**

******Also had a root canal done the other day, not very fun I'll tell you that. and my wallet is hurting form it lol, anyhow enjoy like always**

* * *

"Drop your weapon officer, we don't want to make a mess here" The voice of the soldier that Chris just found out was Todd ordered.

"Like hell I will, why don't you drop yours" Chris threw back, keeping his sidearm in his hands steady.

Chris knew he had a bad feeling about this guy from the start. He knew he should have never trusted him, good thing for Chris he never let his guard down. Suddenly they heard the door that they had just closed behind them banging. Chris's back was towards the door, and to make the situation worse one of those things was probably getting through.

"Running out of time officer, you going to drop your gun, or am I just going to have to teach you a lesson like last time" Todd smirked, remembering how he caught Chris off guard a few days ago.

"There's only one way this is going to end…..TODD, and trust me it's not going to favor you" Chris shouted, yet still kept his sidearm steady, figure on the trigger.

"Will see" Todd grinned.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and all hell broke loose as gunshots roared the empty room.

* * *

**Three hours earlier**

Chris and Jill had just finished getting geared up, as they were now running towards the chopper on the roof, were the rest of alpha team was waiting. Chris couldn't believe this had happened. Bravo team was just as good as they were, if things went bad with them something very wrong was going to happen. Running up the roof access they met Captain Wesker half way up.

"Chris" The captain said with a nod, as he ran up alongside him.

"What happened Sir, how we loosed contact, could it just be a communications problem" Chris asked, as they continued to climb their way up the staircase.

"No, we were getting some disturbing reports before we did loose contact, so something bad did indeed happen" Wesker replied shaking his head.

"Brad, Barry, and Joseph" Chris asked wondering where the current location of the rest of alpha team was.

"They're already in the chopper; I was waiting for you two to get here"

"What about that Spec ops team that was at your office this morning, could they be involved somehow?" Chris figured now would be the best time as any to fish for information. Unfortunately the captain was not willing to budge for even this situation.

"Negative, they are currently here for a training exercise in a completely different sector, trust me Chris there's no coincidence that this happened with them being here, as they had their exercise planed for the past month, while we just planed Bravo teams op this last week." Wesker explained as the group just stopped short of the rooftop door. While the Captain kept his hands and the door handle he just looked back towards Jill. "Officer Valentine, you were in the hospital a few days ago, if you want I out I won't ask any questions"

Jill didn't even thing, she just quickly replied. "No sir, I'm good one hundred percent"

Wesker smiled in response. "Good, now let's get a moving shall we"

The door was thrown open, as Chris could already hear the chopper beginning to start its engine. Looking over towards the chopper Chris could see Barry and Joseph tossing supplies under the seats. He could only smile at the sight of the amount of gear that was being taken. The captain always came prepared with everything, and this time was no exception. Barry saw the three coming towards them, so he waved them over.

Wesker quickly opened the cop pilot door, hoping inside next to brad, while Chris and Jill met up with Barry and Joseph. Barry held out a hand pulling Chris inside the chopper, while Joseph did the same for Jill.

"Looks like things aren't going so well, huh Chris?" Barry said,

Chris shook his head. "No they aren't, guess we should of expected things to go downhill today, nothing has been going right around here for the past few weeks"

Joseph just snorted at that comment. "You can say that again Redfield" He replied, as he was fixing his bandana on his head.

The engines were in full swing now, as they could feel the chopper finally lifting off. Whatever anyone else had to say could wait, as it was nearly imposable to hear anyone over the sounds of the engine above them.

* * *

**Team X-Ray Arklay Mountains**

"So Toddy, how long you known boss man over there" Brian asked quietly as the team was slowly making their way through the forest. A chopper they had borrowed from the station dropped them off a good ways away from their current objective in the forest, as to not lead to and suspicion. It was night now, and not a few minutes ago the team thought they heard what sounded like a chopper in the distance. Frank said not to worry about it, as it was to be expected.

"Not long, but long enough I guess" Todd replied just as quiet, they were both side by side now, with Frank in the lead with Sarah, while Jaylen took the rear. "So how long have you known Sarah?" Todd asked

"Who gorgeous, about over a year I guess" brain answered, facing his weapon on the left flank.

Todd gave a slight laugh with that thought. "And she puts up with your constant banter"

Before Brian could even reply the team halted as they thought they could hear wanted sounded like dogs in the distance, followed by screaming. Frank held his fist out, giving the team the signal to halt. He looked back towards Todd, motioning him to come over, Todd did as instructed.

"What is it?" Todd whispered, as he was now in a crouched position between Frank and Sarah.

"Not sure" Frank replied, now looking at Sarah. "You, Jaylen and Brian continue towards the bunker entrance, While Todd and I investigate"

Sarah gave a quick nod in response, as she went back towards the rest of the team to give out Franks instructions. Todd didn't have to even answer; he just slowly followed Frank towards where they had heard the scream from before. Stealthily making their way towards the area, not mere seconds later they heard gunshots really close by. Both of them quickly hit the deck in response, as Todd's military training started kicking in.

In the distance Todd could see a group of what looked like four of those special STARS cops making a tactical retreat from what looked like dogs attacking them. Todd could see Jill and that other cop she was involved with making their way inside a mansion not too far in the distance, while he also saw that cop captain form earlier today and the other with him hoping over a fence not far from the entrance. With the events passed Frank now looked towards Todd.

"We have to get towards that mansion" he said quietly pointing his figures towards the mansion Todd knew was the one in their objective, going in through the front door was not there plan. They were going to take a bunker entrance only a few clicks away. Frank and Todd were trying not to alert the dogs they were scurrying around the mansion.

Both Frank and Todd were in a prone position behind a bush now. And from what Todd could see they didn't have a lot of options. "Got any ideas?" Todd asked

"I'll take the left flank and attract those hounds attention, at the same time I want you to hope that same fence are contact did" Frank instructed, although Todd wasn't sure splitting up was such a good idea, however he learned not to argue long ago.

"What about you?" Todd asked, curious as to how frank would get inside with the dogs on his tail.

Frank smirked in response. "Don't worry, I'll improvise, just get inside and make contact with the captain"

"And what if I run into one of the other cops?" Todd asked because he knew how covert this assignment was, and he remembered how he had killed agent J those days ago, he could do his job he just didn't want to do what he would have to do if he met up with a certain cop inside.

"Make something up; just don't let them see your face, so you better keep your mask on Agent"

Before Todd could even reply again, Frank was already gone from their position. Looking around Todd could see him already far in the distance, how he got there so quickly Todd did not know. While Frank's eyes met with Todd's, he started holding up three figures, giving a countdown for his plan to go in motion.

The final figure on franks hand went down, just as that had happened Frank began opening fire with his M16 in hand towards the pack of dogs. He took down maybe two or three, but the rest of them started sprinting towards Frank. Todd not waiting for another chance took his position in the plan to head for the fence. He could still here Frank's gunshots in the distance, as he climbed the fence. Once on the other side the fire had ceased. Looking beyond the fence he had just climbed over Todd could see nothing in the distance. He could only just hope Frank had been alright, and had improvised like he said. After all the man was really stubborn, so Todd figured he was more than fine at the moment. One way or another Todd would not let those thoughts interfere with his mission.

* * *

**Inside The mansion**

Chris and Jill had just locked the door behind them, as they were now standing in massive mansion lobby. To say it was spooky was the biggest understatement of the year.

"OH my god, Joseph..." Jill sobbed kneeling on the ground, although she had hardly got anytime to know him that didn't make what she had just witness any better. She had latterly just seen him get torn into shreds right in front of her very own eyes. She couldn't pull the trigger to save an already dead man. All she could do was watch; Jill knew that image would stay with her forever.

"Come on Jill we need to pull ourselves together in order to get out of this" Chris said, kneeling next her. He wanted to comfort her; he wanted nothing more to help her understand what she had just witnessed. But right now they had to concentrate on survival

Jill sighed, in an effort to pull herself together. She met Chris's eyes. "Okay" she said trying to stand, Chris tried to help her up, but Jill just pushed him. "I can get up on my own Chris" Jill sneered.

Chris just shook his head towards himself stepping back from her. He knew she hated him being over protective, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Christ started looking around in the lobby. "We have to find Barry and Wesker"

"Yeah, but where do you think…." Before she could finish they heard what sounded like a gunshot coming from inside the mansion. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but we should probably find out" Chris replied, checking a nearby door.

"We should probably split up Chris, to cover more ground. We can find them faster that way." Jill suggested, although she knew Chris wouldn't like that idea.

"NO" Chris had to keep himself form yelling to that. "We have to stick together Jill, there's no telling what else is waiting for us around the corner"

"Chris I need you to be my partner right now, not my protector. I can look after….." once again Jill's banter was cut off from more gunfire, but it sounded like it came from outside, and the gunfire continued. The gunshots sounded like it came from a rifle, and they entire team just had their sidearms with them. Without thinking Jill made for the mansion entrance, but Chris quickly put his hand over hers to stop her from doing something rash.

"What the hell are you thinking Jill; those things are still out there"

Jill looked back at Chris. "But Chris, for all we know that could be Bravo team"

"We can't take that chance…look will split up okay, but I want you to promise me will meet back here in ten minutes"

"Chris" Jill started in a pleading voice, she has had it to here with the way Chris was acting, but she knew he couldn't help himself.

"Promise me" Chris countered, there was no way she was getting out of this one, and she knew it.

'Fine okay I promise, happy" Jill huffed, as she made her way towards one of the doors in the main lobby.

Chris started heading back toward the door on the right, while Jill took the one on the left. He gave one last glance back towards Jill. "Jill" he called back, she turned her head to meet his eyes with her own. "be careful" He added quietly.

Jill smiled towards him as she turned the door knob. "Always" she replied.

* * *

**Team X-ray, bunker entrance.**

The team had heard a great many sets of gunshots making their way towards the bunker entrance; they choose to ignore them and proceed on mission. If the team leader and Todd were in trouble, than Sarah figured in was their own problem.

Sarah, Brian and Jaylen had just sealed the entrance behind them, as Sarah took out a gps map to locate the team's objectives. Before she could instruct the team Jaylen was already waltzing off.

"hay where do you think you're going" Sarah called out towards him, but he didn't even stop, or even turn to reply.

"Heading towards the secondary, you guys take the primary" when he finished the man was had already disappeared in the corridor ahead. That was probably the longest set of words they heard from that guy, Sarah didn't like him one bet.

"What a weirdo" Sarah muttered to herself.

"You got that right gorgeous, so we still sticking to…..our own plan" Brian smirked, as he had just taken his own mask off, Sarah did the same.

"Yeah, the others will never know what hit them"

* * *

**OH NO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN, tune in next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: well it was back to classes for me today, as the new semester began. For me that means No, IT will not taking away writting time, in fact in between classes it just gives me more writing time at campus. Also did you hear, Resident evil revelations is coming out for consoles and PC in may, woot that means i finally get my chance to play it. Also like always enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chris found himself in what looked like a dining room, looking up his could see a balcony of a second floor. Just like the main entrance room he came from, the room was as creepy as creepy could get. The constant sound of a ticking clock nearby didn't help at all with the mood flowing within the room. Chris slowly made his way towards a lit fireplace around the large dining table at the end of the room. Taking a knee right in front of the fire, Chris found himself looking at what looked like a pool of blood on the ground.

"At least it isn't my blood" Chris muttered quietly to himself, while poking the tip of his gun in the red pool of blood.

Suddenly Hearing a sound nearby, Chris stood as quickly as possible. Looking around, whatever that weird sound was, it was coming from behind the door to his right. Chris raised his weapon towards him, just as quickly as he heard the sound, pointing his weapon at the nearby door. Wit his current free hand, Chris silently opened the door, while the strange noises continued to echo from within, turning left in the hallway he just entered the sound continued to get louder and louder.

Making his way towards the destination ahead Chris found himself appalled at what he was seeing. What looked like the most deformed human being he had ever seen in his life, looked to be eating what looked like…. Kenneth? Realizing what was happening now; Chris quickly raised his weapon in hand once again, forcing himself to keep the sidearm steady.

"Stop!" Chris shouted, but the only answer he got in return was the cannibal looking human looking towards Chris. Realizing the thing was no longer alone anymore, it stood as quickly as it possibly could, but was clearly having some trouble doing so. The thing turning to Chris seemed as crippled as ever. The thing began limping its way towards Chris now, blood drooling form its mouth.

"Don't come any closer" Chris threatened, the cannibal like thing wasn't deterred in the slightest

"I said stop, I swear I will shoot" Chris pressed his threats, showing how serious he was towards the situation. Still trying the best he could to keep his weapon steady.

With the creature still getting closer and closer by the second, Chris decided to keep good with his threat, shooting the thing in its kneecap. However that only just slowed it down for a mere second. The creature, now being closer than it ever was towards Chris started to make a lunge. Realizing Chris had to acted quickly, he held his breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. HE took his chance, making a much more lethal shoot, firing his weapon between the things eyes. The cannibal like creature fell instantly.

Chris realizing what he just did could only look at the now dead thing on the floor in front of him. "What the hell is going on here?" Chris cursed towards himself.

Kneeling down at the body below him, Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes. The thing he had just shoot, look as if it was really decayed, like it had been dead for maybe over a week now if not more. But that couldn't be possible could it? Chris asked himself not sure what to think for the moment. Seeing the body of Kenneth, or at least what was left of him. Chris decided to move along, finding some sort of answers. HE could only think of how Jill was faring, and if she was okay. Although he knew now was not the time to worry. All he could do for now was keep going.

* * *

**Other side of the mansion**

Jill was not having any easy time; she almost got what she could only fathom as being eaten by people. At least from what she could tell they looked like people. She almost couldn't pull the trigger, one of them had grabbed her, but luckily Jill had her knife from her old delta unit on her. She had jabbed the thing right in its eye, killing the cannibal like human instantly.

Seeing that this things looked as if they had been dead for over a week had made Jill feel better, the killing them part that is. Nothing about this had made her feel any better in the slightest. She wanted to kneel down and throw up, she wanted to stop what she was doing, go find Chris and get the hell out of her. Yet she knew she couldn't, for her own sake she had to remain as tough as ever. This was no time to turn rookie like she had at the ban the other week.

The dogs that burst their way through the glass a hallway back seemed easier to kill, at least for her. Jill had an easier time killing crazed dogs than she did crazed, dead like people. Coming around a nearby corner Jill thought she heard moaning.

"Not this time" Jill silently told herself, as she raised her weapon. She was not going to be taken by surprise anymore.

Back against the wall Jill got ready to turn. Giving herself a quick three count in her head she turned, but lowered her weapon at what, or rather who she was seeing.

"Richard?" Jill whispered loudly, rushing her way to kneel next to a wounded Richard.

He was a member of Bravo team, a friend of Chris. Although she had barely seen or talk to the man she knew who groaned in pain before her. Jill could only hope, if he was here than others could be as well.

"Jill right, Chris's…Pa-Partner" Richard said, in-between coughing of his own blood.

The man was in a great amount of pain, Jill could see that. She wondered what did this to him, what the size of the bite mark on him it couldn't be those dogs, it was too small, and there was no way it came from those crazed cannibals.

"What happened?" Jill asked, trying to see what she could do to help him. Richard pushed her away, as if he didn't want the help. "You have to let me see…"

"Don't" Richard hissed in pain, cutting her off mid sentence. "The bites not what's killing me, it's what came with it"

What came with it? Jill thought, if it was a bite than that could only mean.

"Poison" a voice from behind her said.

Jill quickly grabbed her handgun that she sat on the ground next to her earlier, and raised it behind her.

"Easy there officer…..hay you're Redfield's partner right?" The voice asked Jill could see the man now; he was in full black fatigues with a vest, and a mask and goggles concealing his face. His rifle he had on him was lowered the whole time.

He was one of those Special Forces guys she saw at the station this morning, but what was he doing here? And how the hell did he know Chris and her?

"Relax" the man said, raising his mask and goggles to reveal his face.

Jill had seen this man before she knew it, thinking back to it she remembered who it was. "Frank right?" She asked, the man nodded in response. "What the hell are you doing here" She pressed, realizing she was still holding her weapon towards Chris's former partner. She felt at ease, but figured it was best to keep her guard up

Frank smiled in response, slowly walking his way towards Jill. "Straight to the point I see, my unit was on a training exercise this morning, when we got the word about your bravo team they rerouted us to help with the search" Frank explained.

What he was saying made sense, although the captain didn't inform them about the Special Forces unit being sent as backup. "Why wasn't I informed?" Jill asked, showing she was still skeptical about this whole ordeal.

"Well, considering we have different chain of commands it doesn't surprise me" He continued to explain, frank had stopped in his tracks, realizing Jill wasn't letting her guard down for a second, even for someone who should be considered a friend.

Being former military herself what he said made perfect sense, the military probably informed the station about the unit's involvement, but more than likely didn't let the captain know in time. For what reason that didn't matter, she was just glad she had some help now. One thing still remained unanswered. "I thought you were transferred to another police unit?" Jill asked her final question, before she could finally lower her weapon.

"yeah well you see, the unit I'm in is heavily classified, hell I'm not even suppose to be showing my face, but with everything going on here I guess that's the least thing we should worry about" Frank answered, laughing on the last bet of his explanation.

Satisfied with all her answers Jill quickly lowered his weapon, as she heard more groans of pain coming to Richard. Frank knelt next to her, checking the wounds. "Listen" Frank said quietly. "I think I saw some serum that might help not too far from him, you stay here and keep him stable, while I go fetch it"

Jill nodded her head quickly; a little relieved someone had a plan to help Richard. "Okay, just hurry back"

Frank smiled in response, patting Jill on the shoulder. "Be back in a few officers" Fran replied, as he raised his weapon standing up, quickly making his way back down the hallway.

Jill did her best to try and comfort Richard until frank got back, for some reason he found the whole situation funny, as he let out a chuckle between his groans of pain that still continued.

"What's so funny?" Jill asked confused.

"With your touch I could see why Redfield fell for you so easily" Richard tried to laugh, but the pain was just too much so he stopped.

Jill only rolled her eyes to her side in reply. "Men" She silently muttered to herself.

* * *

**Behind the mansion**

Todd had done his best to try and avoid any more contact, but was unlucky as two more of those freak jobs rushed their way towards him. In response Todd raised his Assault rifle, shooting the things clearly in the head. He had learned earlier that that was the only way to take these freaks down.

"Freaks are everywhere" Todd cursed himself.

He was still trying to find a way inside the mansion; he figured taking the back root would earn him so more luck. But luck was all against him today, as this night was only just getting worse and worse. In some way he wished he denied that request for this job after he was kicked out of the army, but he would probably have died from boredom long ago.

Looking around Todd could see another fence directly ahead, blocking his way towards the back entrance. Hearing the sound of more dogs nearby Todd moved as quickly as his legs could possibly moved, once again putting his Delta training in motion. Just as he reached the top of the fence, Todd's rifle feel on the ground below him, on the side he wasn't trying to get too. Todd tried to reach for it, but three dogs out of nowhere jumped towards him. Todd fell on the on the ground, luckily on the side he was suppose to be on. But unluckily he just lost his rifle.

Todd cursed himself for his stupidity, but was short lived when he heard something crawling behind him. Todd turned to see one of those cannibal freaks making his way after him. Todd, realizing he had just lost his rifle tried to unbuckle his sidearm on his belt, but was having trouble. The freak was about the lunge at him, when suddenly the sound of a loud rifle went off, with the freak falling instantly.

Surprised to what had just accrued, Todd looked around to find his savor, but could see no one, he figured it was either someone from those cops, or his team. He would worry about finding that person alter, right now he had to get inside that mansion. Todd turned his sidearm to shoot the three dogs, now on the other side of the fence. With the things dead Todd reached through the bars to retrieve his rifle.

"Right…Here goes nothing" Todd said to himself, trying to release tension before making his way inside his future nightmare.

…..

Jaylen reloaded his rifle, smiling as he did so. Before Todd could see what had happened Jaylen had closed the blinds from the window, not to alert Todd of his presence any further.

"Sorry Todd, but nobody but me will get the pleasure of killing you tonight" Jaylen silently told himself.

Jaylen would never forget what happen last week when he heard the news. He promised that he himself would be the one to seek revenge.

* * *

**Under the mansion, in the secret facility**

"Man this place is giving me the creeps" Brian said out loud, probably a little too loud for Sarah's liking.

"Stay quiet Brian, there's no telling what we will find down here" Sarah whispered, as the sounds of movement came from a corridor to their left.

Just as quickly as they heard the sound, Brian turned his Spas shotgun towards the corridor, firing three shells downrange, While Sarah jerked his weapon towards the ground. "What the hell, are you trying to kill us?"

Brian smirked in response "What's the matter gorgeous, you scared?" He teased, pointing his weapon back forward.

"Never Brian, I just want to keep things quiet" Sarah replied, as she went down the end of the same corridor Brian had just fired, finding the corpse of a cat. "Good one Brian" She said picking up the corpse in front of him. "You killed a cat"

Brian couldn't help himself, as he just started laughing. "Hay they got claws gorgeous, no telling what that feline could have done"

"You're such an idiot….." Sarah was cut off, while something jumped on top of her from the vent above her head.

Sarah's quick reflexes kicked in, as she tossed the thing on the ground between her and Brian. Seeing what it was she couldn't help but scream. The thing was some kind of over sized disgusting spider. Brian, realizing Sarah was shocked fired off his shotgun twice, killing the thing, as its weird colored blood oozed everywhere.

"Damn gorgeous, didn't think you ever screamed, you know you almost sound like a chick" Brian teased, kicking the spiders corpse on the ground.

Sarah quickly pulled herself to getter. "The thing just startled me is all Brian"

Brian gave out a slight chuckle "Whatever you say" Brian replied, poking his shotgun in the spider's mouth. "Thing this thing well do?" he asked

Sarah just shook her head. "No, we need something more concrete, like something you would find in a lab"

"Pity, and to think this could have been are ticket to home…and to the biggest payday ever" Brian smirked.

Sarah huffed in frustration. "We never get so lucky"

Brian pulled his shotgun back to his side, and turned towards Sarah, giving her the same curious grin as ever.

"What is it now Brian?" Sarah asked, knowing she wasn't going to like her answer.

"You can still come with me after this gorgeous and …share the benefits"

"Brian, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last human being on the planet" Sarah replied, clearly frustrated with brains latest attempts to seduce her over the last week.

"So I guess killing spiders for you isn't a way in your heart" Brian asked folding his arms.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "Please you don't want into my heart, you just want into my pants"

"So is that a yes"

"Brian?" Sarah replied, holding walking past Him.

"Yeah" He asked, turning his head towards her.

"Take the point before I shoot you right here and take your share of the benefits"

"Alright, alright, jeez just take a few jokes wont you"

* * *

**As you can tell a lot of things are going a bet AU here, but some will still stay the same, in a way atleast. well stay tuned for next time.**

**AN after: Thx to Finalstar for mentioning my Brian brain mistake, wow i cant belived i missed that. Fixed now sorry.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: what you thought that was the only update today, well surprise.  
**

**Note: For anyone who read the last chapter before i updated it I apologies for my mistake in calling Brian brain for some reason, I honestly don't know what I was thinking at the time, how could i screw that up lol, well enjoy.  
**

* * *

Tonight was one hell of a nightmare, Todd could only imagine what life would be like now, if he simply never got discharged from the Army. He would probably be deployed somewhere over seas, with his training being complete. Roaming a mansion in the dark was nothing new to Todd. This place felt a hell of a lot like one of the training exercise he and Jill did in their last week's together.

"_Come on Valentine, you can take the left wing, while I take the right. You know doing so would help us beat delta two's time" Todd explained, looking over the kill houses blueprints._

"_What, and get a red in failing to work as a team Swint, come on we need to be serious" Jill replied, looking closely at the plans to find a quick solution. "Look" she said pointing on the Blueprint. "If we come in from this balcony we can make are way quicker in taking both floors, hell we even get an upper hand on taking the targets from below in the main lobbies second floor"_

_Todd thought to himself for a moment not really sure what to think to that idea. It sounded really simple in planning, but if they could pull it off right they could possibly double the last team's score._

"_Fine" Todd said, holding his hands up in defeat. Todd now leaned closer behind Jill's ear. "But if this fails your paying for dinner tonight, as well as paying for other things" Todd smirked towards her._

_Jill playfully slapped Todd's chest, before she slowly pushed him away. "You know we can't do this here, the instructors might see" Jill whispered, reminding him of what could be at stake if they were caught like this. "But fine If I win you're my slave for the next week off base" Todd smiled at the thought of that, when Jill corrected her mistake. "Doing things you wouldn't enjoy I might add"_

_Todd had to think about that for a second before he could give an answer. "Alright Valentine, you're on"_

Todd shook his head out of a memory that would only end in pain for him. Although during that training op the next day Jill's planed worked. However Todd was only her work slave for about half the time they made their deal on, before Jill got tired of his half ass chores. He never knew if she found out that he did them half assed on purpose, but he figured she found out for herself at some point.

To say Todd was getting annoyed was being modest. He was finally in the mansion, looking for his partner. But in return all he got was more and more of those crazed freaks on him. Hell if he kept this up Todd knew he would probably start running out of ammo. Thankfully the freaks were spread out, no more than two or three came at him at once. Every now and then Todd would hear the sounds of gunshots, coming from all over the mansion in different directions. However when he got to what Todd could guess was the source area of the gunshots he was meet with empty rooms.

Todd decided his best bet would be to double back where he originated his search in this nightmare. Quickly Todd checked his magazine, seeing the mag was half full Todd loaded it back up on his M16 Rifle. Stopping at the doorway he had closed behind him Todd took a deep breath.

"Let's try this again, shall we" Todd told himself, he was starting to realize to best way to keep sane in this mess was to make friends with himself. In order to feel he was not alone, not to say he was scared. He just needed the feeling of having some form of another nearby, one that was preferably not a freak.

Todd opened the door, but something was off. The body of the freak he had killed not long ago was missing. Todd raised his rifle, checking both left and right as quickly as his own two hands could.

"What the hell happened to the body" Todd could only whisper to himself.

Taking another breath He began to make his way on the right, back the way he came, when suddenly there was a loud early howling like sound coming from behind him. Todd turned and was once again meet by the same freak he swore he killed earlier. The thing was much faster than it had been, Todd was sure of that, although his face was a lot redder than it had been. Todd fired a few rounds into its head, but the freak kept pressing forward.

"Fuck it" Todd cursed, turning his rifle to burst mode. Todd fired maybe three or four burst, before the thing once again went dead on the ground. Todd slowly crept his way over the things body, aiming his rifle at its head to make no mistake of it being dead again. Satisfied with his kill Todd turned, but that was a big mistake. The Red headed like freak grabbed for Todd's Boot, reflexes kicking in, Todd kicked the things head away. Now shooting another burst with his rifle directly in the freaks brain, blowing its head clean off. There was no mistake now, the thing was finally dead.

Todd quickly checked his magazine again. "Fuck" he cursed, tossing the empty magazine aside, as he reached in his vest for a fresh one.

"Freeze" a Voice from the room Todd had just come back out of said. Turning around Todd didn't know wither to obey the man's orders after seeing his face, or shoot him on sight for causing his own inner pain. "Lower your weapon, Officer" Todd threatened towards Officer Redfield, yes he knew his name. He looked him up after seeing how he took advantage of his ex.

* * *

**Moments before hand **

Chris thought he heard voices coming from a door that was locked. They sounded like the Captains maybe, and possible even Barry's. Yet they were still so far. He also heard a third voice coming from the group, even though Chris didn't know who it was the voice sounded all too familiar for him for some reason. Chris found what looked like an entrance to some basement or crypt he didn't know, or really cared, although it was their best chance for some answers. HE figured now was the best time as any to find Jill. It was way past their ten minutes when he made it back to the entrance room. Chris wasn't at all surprised when he found that Jill wasn't there. She was stubborn, that was for sure. He could only just hope that she was ok.

Realizing Chris wasn't getting anywhere with finding those sets of voices he heard not too long ago, Chris decided to move on with his search for Jill. Chris quickly ducked when he heard to sounds of gunfire from the next room. Chris aimed his sidearm towards the door, not really sure what to expect. There was now a much louder gunfire, sounding like the rifle that made the gunshots was now in a burst fire mode. Chris silently made his way towards the door, taking cover on the wall next to the handle. There was a long pause before a last Burst fire went off.

There was nothing now, before Chris heard what sounded like a curse coming from someone. Than Chris's luck turned out for the better, he heard the man with the rifle unload his weapon, throwing the magazine on the ground, Chris was well aware of this sound. Knowing he wouldn't get another chance to gain the upper hand, Chris quietly opened the door, as he raised his sidearm at the shape of a man ahead of him.

'Freeze" Chris ordered towards the man, he turned as quickly as he heard Chris towards his direction.

Taking a good look at the man in black, he recognized him as one of those spec ops guys from earlier this morning. "Lower your weapon, Officer" The man threatened towards Chris.

"How do you know I'm an officer?" Chris questioned, keeping his Gun aimed towards the man.

"If you weren't I would have killed you already, the rest of my team and I were fully briefed on you guys" The man explained, Chris could see his hands tightening on his rifle; he was a professional there was no doubt about that. However his weapon was lowered, while Chris's was raised. At the moment Chris had the full advantage, and there was no way in hell he was losing that until he was certain this guy was indeed a friendly or not.

"Okay, next question. What are you doing here, and where is the rest of your team" Chris asked

"That's two questions Jackass" The man answered, in a teasing yet scary like way. "But okay, Answer one, are team was ordered to scrub are training exercise to help you rookies…."

"Rookies" Chris said bluntly, cutting the man off from his answers.

The man cleared his throat, in a slight sound of frustration, but started to continue. "Yeah rookies, Answer two, simple, just like you the rest of my team is scattered"

"Who says we're scattered" Chris shot back.

The man gave a slight chuckle. "Please Officer, who do you take me for. So can you lower the gun now, and tell me your name"

Wither Chris could believe him or not, he knew his best chance for survival would be with some backup, besides psychologically he could use some right about now. Chris was giving in, for now, but would still keep his guard up. Chris lowered his weapon. "Fine, its Chris by the way….what's yours"

The man looked like he was thinking hard or not of how to answer, but gave an answer never the less. "T-Taylor, the names Taylor" The man claiming to be Taylor replied, walking his way towards Chris.

"Mind removing that mast, and show me your face Taylor?" Chris asked

The man shook his head. "Sorry we're technically not suppose to be here, and we're not suppose to exist, I think a name would have to do for now"

'Good lie' Chris thought to himself. "Fine, can you help me find my partner"

Taylor met Chris at the doorway. "Sure thing officer Chris"

'This guy is trying way too hard' Chris thought again. "It's Redfield"

Chris knew there was something off about this so called Taylor, there was something familiar about him, as if the answers were on the tip of his brain, and he just knew it. Chris's instincts told him not to trust this guy, and Chris always followed his instincts.

As Taylor started securing the room Chris came out of, he was startled by the gunfire coming form Taylor. Chris looked over to see him blowing brains out of the dead freaks on the ground that was laying there when Chris came through.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked, shutting the door behind him.

"This freaks come back a second time, trust me" Taylor explained, as he took a shot off another corpses head.

"So how do we stop that?" Chris asked curious to what this guy was getting on.

"Blow their brains out completely, I'd say we could maybe lit there corpses on fire, but we don't have the time to do that"

"And we kind of don't want to burn the mansion down with us" Chris finished, stating the obvious.

Taylor laughed in response. "No, we don't, now let's go find your partner Valentine"

With that last statement Chris raised his guard completely again. Noticing the silence coming from Chris the man Chris knew for certain wasn't this Taylor turned towards him. "Something wrong Officer Redfield?"

Chris raised his sidearm once again on the man, but this time Chris wasn't so lucky. The man had his rifle raised as well. "We've been through this"

"How?" Chris asked

"How what, you have to be more specific?" The man shot back.

"How in the world do you know my partners name?" Chris shouted.

Chris could tell the man cursed himself silently, the gig was up now. "Maybe I knew when I was briefed, did you think about that"

"Really, than why would you ask for mine?" Chris said in a much more lowered voice now. "You can take off that mask now" It was more of a suggestion than an order.

"Fine" The man yelled in frustration. With his hand that wasn't on his rifles trigger he quickly removed the mast, revealing a face Chris had imbedded in his mind with their last encounter. "Drop your weapon officer, we don't want to make a mess here" The voice of the soldier that Chris just found out was Todd ordered.

"Like hell I will, why don't you drop yours" Chris threw back, keeping his sidearm in his hands as steady as he possibly could.

Chris knew he had a bad feeling about this guy from the start. He knew he should have never trusted him, good thing for Chris; he had never let his guard down for a second. Suddenly they heard the door that they had just closed behind them banging. Chris's back was towards the door, and to make the situation worse one of those things was probably getting through.

"Running out of time officer, you going to drop your gun, or am I just going to have to teach you a lesson like last time" Todd smirked, remembering how he caught Chris off guard a few days ago.

"There's only one way this is going to end…..TODD, and trust me it's not going to favor you" Chris shouted, yet still kept his sidearm steady, figure on the trigger.

"Will see" Todd grinned.

The door was thrown open, with the sound of moans coming from the door way, they both turned to face the Freaks that were rushing towards them. However before they could do anything, both of the freaks were just shot in the back of their heads, revealing the one person Chris didn't want in this situation.

"Jill, get out of here" Chris shouted

"Chris What are…" Jill was speechless as she saw the other man that occupied the room. "T-Todd" Before Jill could do anything someone grabbed Jill form behind, pointing a Pistol at her head.

"Drop the weapon Chris" Frank ordered.

* * *

**Oh no a cliff hanger, don't you just hate those, tune in next time were we find out what happend with Jill, Frank, and Richard.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: Probably last fast update for now, don't cry I'll update as soon as I can.  
**

**once again I want to make one last apology towards mixing brians name with brain for some reason, i guess when I looked at my work while editing my head probably thought they were one and the same. i blame whatever was in that drink i had while witting it lol. _please forgive me :(_  
**

* * *

"Wesker, I don't see how we can get away with this quietly now, there are simply too many involved" Barry pleaded, while Wesker continued to look out the window, going over the plans in his own head.

"Relax Barry, I can keep this under the wraps for now" Frank said, pacing the room.

"Frank, why are you even with him. I always thought of you as a much better person than the man I'm looking at"

"What you fail to realize Barry is that frank and I have been planning this far longer than you've even known him" Wesker said, now turning towards the other two in the room, he looked towards Frank. "Do you think you can keep the others out of our way?"

Frank nodded "I'll keep them away as long as possible, but it's not them I'm worried about"

"Yes, the others that came with you, are they going to be a problem?" Wesker asked

"What others?" Barry asked, not aware of Frank's team.

"Don't worry about them Barry, and no, hell one of them might solve one of our loose ends, the other two will more than likely end up dead" Frank explained.

Wesker took a cylinder out of one of his pockets, tossing it at frank. "Take this back to Richard, keep the others out of our business"

Frank smirked, catching the cylinder. "With pleasure" he said walking out of the room.

Barry looked towards Wesker, seeing as the conversation was done he took his leave as well. Barry didn't like this, he didn't want anyone to get hurt, but he had no choice in any of these matters.

* * *

Jill couldn't figure out what was taking Frank so long, Richard seemed to be getting worse by the moment. She could hear the strangest hissing sounds coming from the room Richard had came from. She thought about investigating, but she figured she better save that for when after Frank got treated. Not to mention Richard had already passed out not long ago; his pulse was still strong though.

"Here" Frank said from behind Jill, startling her as she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, was in a rush"

"Its okay" Jill replied, taking the cylinder from Franks hand, quickly she injected Richard with the contents. That hissing sound came back, making her uneasy again.

"We should check that out" Frank suggested.

Certain Richard would be alright, Jill stood nodding to Frank's suggestion. "Yeah, you're probably right"

Both stood ready at the door Richard had came from, giving a quick nod to Frank. He opened the door, going in first since he had the rifle. Entering a really large and dark room, the duo found their self's in the center, back to back. Noticing they were alone, they both decided to let their guard down, but that was a mistake. Something big slithered its way past them. Jill turned her head, wondering what it was, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Frank turned his weapon towards the sound again, coming from the other side of the room. But something long knocked him to his knees. Jill turned the see two very large eyes in front of her. She, with the flash of lightning from the windows, she was frozen in place at the sight of what she was seeing. The fangs of a giant snake opened, ready to strike, as it made its lunge, Jill found herself unable to move, luckily someone jumped on her, dodging the snakes attack.

"Richard" Jill said noticing the man that jumped on her, who had just saved her life.

"Stay down" Richard yelled, pumping his shotgun in hand.

He fired his weapon, having no effect the snake once again lunged towards him, but was stopped as Frank, now recovered from his fall, opened fire with his Assault rifle. The snake now turned towards him.

"Yeah that's right come get me" Frank taunted, slowly walking back, as the snake stood its ground.

Frank grabbed something from his Vest, barely being able to see what it was Jill made out enough of it. "Richard get back" She screamed, but before Frank could makes its move the snake faked attack Frank, and went straight To Richard, biting a huge chunk out of his chest. "Nooo!" Jill shirked, the snake now look towards Jill.

"Hay freak, come back at me" Frank yelled, shooting of his rifle again. Thankfully just like last time it turned towards him again.

With the snake having its mouth opened to reveal its fangs, Frank took that moment the throw what he had been holding into its mouth. It was a high explosive grenade.

"Get down!" Frank yelled

Jill didn't need to be told twice, she quickly ducted behind a wall that was near her. First came the sounds of the explosion, than bets and pieces of what used to be the snakes head flew everywhere, to Jill's relief nothing got on her.

With the nightmare now passed, Jill rushed her way towards Richard, but looked away just as quickly with the sight of him. There was latterly nothing that could be done for him, he was nearly in two half's.

"Come on" Frank said, placing his hand around Jill. "Let's just get out of her and find Chris"

Jill gave a steady nod, hoping now more than ever he was fine.

The two had been going through what seemed like the same hallways and rooms. Everything looked the same now, She just wanted out of this nightmare. Thankfully that had seen less and less of those cannibal like freaks. They thought they heard gunfire not long ago, so they continued down this one long hallway. Then there was about another two shots of gunfire really close together. Looking at each other they knew they were close, they quickened their pace.

A few moments later they stopped at a corner, hearing loud sounds of banging and moaning. Frank peaked around the coroner, seeing two of those things banging their way through a door. Frank turned to Jill, signaling her to take point. Without answering she did so. Just as she turned the corner facing the freaks, they just broke through the door. Jill didn't give a second thought, she shoot out one round each into the freaks. The things fell dead, and Jill could see what the things were trying to attack, she could see Chris right in front of her.

"Jill, get out of here" Chris shouted towards her, he had his gun turned towards another man inside.

"Chris what are….." Jill stopped herself, now seeing the other man inside. "T-Todd" Before Jill could react in any way, Jill was surprised at Frank grabbing her from behind, and she noticed that frank had his side arm nudged against the side of her head.

"Drop the weapon Chris" Frank ordered, pressing the tip of his gun into Jill.

"Frank, what the hell are you doing" Chris shouted.

Jill notice the gear Todd wore; it was the same as Franks. Thinking about it everything started to make since. Todd had been wearing the same black fatigues the last time she saw him. And Franks arrival at the hospital after those events now started to make things all the more clearer. Both Frank and Todd were working for the same people, whoever the hell they were. And whoever they were, it was not good at all, she still couldn't believe Todd had been doing this.

"Todd" She sobbed, now looking at the man she once thought she loved, aiming his rifle towards the man, the man she knew she loved. "Please, don't do this"

"Shut up" Frank shouted. "Chris, toss your weapon towards Todd"

"Don't do it Chris" Jill pleaded, but Frank tightened her other arm around her neck in an effort to silence her.

Jill could see Chris was at odds at what to do, she could only shake her head when he looked towards her. Jill saw Chris close his eyes in defeat 'no' she thought to herself. He held his gun up in defeat, but before anything else could be done. The two freaks, Jill had just shout, quickly stood again, their heads turning red. They both made their way towards Todd and Frank. The second Frank aimed his weapon at one of the things Jill kneed him in the groin.

"Chris run" She yelled, but after Frank shoot the things head clear off, Chris was already making his way out in the other door in the room.

Todd opened fire towards Chris, but he was already gone. He ran outside the opposite hallway, shooting towards a running Chris, as he jumped through a nearby window, he was gone. Jill could only be in a form of relief at the fact that he was safe. Frank grabbed her again, bending her hands behind her.

"Come on Todd; let's get her down below, if he's still alive He'll come"

"Nobody kills him but me" Todd said in a serious voice of tone that Jill could not recognize.

She knew then and there that the Todd she uses to know was truly dead inside replaced with a shadow of what he once was. Todd grabbed her harshly, forcing her to walk forward in front of the two. They had made their way back to the first floor, as Frank tapped a nearby wall, opening a hidden door that revealed an elevator. Todd threw her inside, as they walked in with her.

* * *

**Underground facility**

"God gorgeous, can you go any slower" Brian sighed.

Sarah was in front of him, leading their way through a ventilation shaft they took as a shortcut. She had her GPS in hand, trying to coordinate their way towards their so called objective, thinking it could lead them to their payday.

"Clam down Brian, were almost there" Sarah replied, trying to get her bearing straight on the map. "According to this, were right above wherever were suppose to be"

"Great because…" Brian was cut off, as the shaft collapsed from under them, they both fell into what was supposed to be the lab, but turned out to be some massive underground pool.

"Great, I didn't want to go for a swim Brian" Sarah cursed in frustration, having a hard time keeping her head above the water, as her gear was weighing her down.

"Hell, it's probably the only Time I'll be in the same pool as you" Brian teased, but his face turned stiff at the sight of something behind Sarah.

"Brian?...what is it?" Sarah asked, while Brian had a hard time finding the right words.

"Sarah, don't talk just swim" Brian said quietly.

"Brian, this isn't the time for your…"

"NOW!" Brian shouted, starting to swim away.

Sarah turned her head quickly, seeing what looked like a fin tipping outside the water, as it swam closer and closer towards her. Realizing what it was Sarah turned towards Brian, swimming as fast as she could. With her gear slowing here down, she undid her vest, giving here less Weight to swim with, making her even faster.

The two got to the edge of the pool, but the wall was too high, there was no way to could get out. Looking back they both realized they were trapped, Brian tried to fire his shotgun, but the water must have jammed it. Sarah looked towards Brian, figuring now was the best time as any.

"Fuck it" she cursed, pulling Brian's face towards her, as she embraced his lips with hers.

Before death could fall upon them they heard the loud sounds of a gunshot, probably the loudest they ever heard go off. Looking towards the approaching shark there was the hole almost the size of Sarah's own head through the thing. Suddenly the casing of a bullet dropped right next to them in the water. They looked up to see Jaylen kneeling on the ledge above them.

The man didn't say a word towards them, he just nodded towards what he guessed might be a couple after what he just witnessed. "Secondary was secured, I'm going to regroup with Leader" Jaylen explained, now standing from his kneeling position.

"How the hell did you take that thing out" Brian asked, facing his head up towards him.

In reply Jaylen took a bullet out of an opening in his vest. "Custom made armor piercing rounds" He explained, as Jaylen turned getting ready to walk off and leave the two.

"Wait" Sarah shouted "Help us get out" she basically ordered towards the creepiest man she ever known.

Jaylen only turned his head towards the two. "I'm sure you lovers can manage your own way out" He said, now walking off, disappearing over the edge.

"Jack ass!" Sarah cursed loudly. She turned to see the strangest grin coming from Brian, Quickly she pushed him away. "One word, one god damn word from you Brian, and Your dead" She threatened.

Brian shook his head, satisfied with what had just happened. "Whatever you say gorgeous"

* * *

**Back outside the mansion**

Chris had just finished dressing the gunshot wound in his leg. He was really lucky; if that window wasn't there he would probably take a few rounds in the chest, or possibly somewhere worse. He searched the nearby perimeter, finding a manhole of what Chris could believe was a secret hatch within a bush by the graveyard. Opening in Chris began climbing down the ladder.

"Hang on Jill, I'm coming" Chris said to himself, making a promise not leave this nightmarish place without her.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm changing A LOT of the mansion for my own reasons. Its the ending of the mansion where things start coming together. no puzzles, or massive amounts of crazy bosses here, sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: Come on, don't tell me your surprised i Updated again, :) this is one of my kind of longer chapters I've had in a while though. bla bla bla enjoy  
**

* * *

Frank, Todd, and their captive were moving through a medal corridor in the underground facility. Frank had the feeling that they were being watch, and stopped to tilt his head back behind him. Frank knew what, or rather who was following them.

Noticing Frank was no longer moving with them, Todd turned around to face him. "Something wrong Boss?" Todd asked, tugging Jill back from walking off.

Frank looked back toward Todd. "Take the next corridor on the right, I'm sure you remember where the holding cells are from the blueprints you studied"

"What about you?" Todd asked.

"I'll catch up later, now go" Frank ordered

"Copy that lead" Todd said nodding. "Come on Valentine" Todd hissed, pushing her ahead of him.

With Todd and his captive now out of sight, Frank now looked towards the dark corridor behind him. "You can come out now…Jaylen"

The shadow of the man now came out of sight from the darkened corridor, High powered Custom made Sniper Rifle in hand. The rifle he always carried look like something between an M24 to a an M82 50 cal, what it was for sure Frank did not know, or cared at the moment. Jaylen stopped just a few paces right in front of Frank.

"When can I take him?" Jaylen asked quietly. The low volume of his voice would probably creep out most, but not for Frank.

"Soon, first I need to know if the false objective we set solved our other problem."

Jaylen just smirked. "No, they managed to save themselves."

Frank slammed his right fist into the wall on the corridor next to him. "How the hell did they manage to take down that beast?"

Jaylen didn't even flinch to Frank's change of mood. Frank wondered if Jaylen was lying to him, but that didn't matter. He knew Jaylen would still take care of their last loose end.

"Beats me lead, I'm just informing you of the situation" Jaylen explained.

"Fine, I don't care how you do it just get rid of those two now. After you do so I'll let you get your personal revenge"

"With pleasure" Jaylen replied, now walking back into the shadows.

Franks short range radio went off as Jaylen was now long around to hear. "Cap, something wrong?" Frank asked in their private short range radio that was custom built to work within this facility.

"I need you in our lab, we have something we need to…discuss" Wesker explained, the way he did so did not sound good to frank. Wesker never sounded like this to him, something was up, and he just knew it.

"Fine, I just need to see to our captive first, as well as my partner"

"Ah yes, Valentine, I thought you assured me you had that situation under control frank" Wesker replied in his smooth like tone.

"The situation went out of control. not to worry I had everything fixed in the end" Frank assured.

"Good, good, and what about your…..Partner"

Frank smiled, as he replied "That will be fixed soon as well, I assure you"

"See to it that it is Frank, you don't want to cross me"

Frank was a little puzzled by this. "You mean cross umbrella right"

"But of course Frank, but of course" With that the link between their radios was shut off.

Frank was puzzled a little by this conversation, wondering what Wesker was up to now. For now though Frank had other problems to worry about.

* * *

**Holding cells **

"Get in" Todd shouted, throwing Jill in the cell, as he locked the door.

Jill ran up to the bars of the window in the cell. "Todd, Why…" Jill sobbed, as she looked to her once friend.

"Shut up, don't worry I'll kill your boyfriend when he gets here" Todd assured, keeping his back turned towards Jill.

"Your better than this Todd, you can't let your personal hate for being kicked out of the military do this to you" Jill pleaded, hoping to get Todd's attention, yet she wasn't sure if he was even listening, until he turned back towards her.

"You know valentine, I thought that was the reason at first, until I got my first paycheck…."

"Don't you dare Swint, don't you dare say that this is about money now. Your father would be ashamed if he knew what you were saying"

Todd slammed on the door, causing Jill to stumble a little back. "Don't you dare bring my father in this…this is about something more, this is about…." Todd struggled to find a reason, when the only reason he had was a bad one at that.

"Jealousy, that's what this is about Todd, Isn't it, you want to kill Chris don't you, and you seeing him with me brought you over the edge didn't it" Jill said calmly now.

"He took advantage of you" Todd shouted.

"No Todd, he didn't, if you still care about me at all you would understand that"

"Liar, you just came out of the hospital when he….."

"Because of you Todd, If I might add" Jill blurted out, cutting Todd off from continuing with his nonsense.

"I didn't want that to happen…I didn't" Todd tried his best to explain, Jill could see in a way she might be finally getting through to him.

"But it did Todd, I…..I love Chris, now please Let me out and help us"

There was silence now, if this was the moment for him to turn, than Jill would be ready. He looked like he was about to say something when someone else came from behind him.

"Everything okay in here Swint" Frank asked towards him.

Todd turned to meet him. "Yeah" He replied, shutting to window on Jill's cell to block all sound coming from the two. Todd now turned towards Frank. "Were not going to kill her, are we Frank?" Todd asked, looking really concerned now with what they had been doing.

"Wither we do or don't is none of your concern, like I said you belong to umbrella for life now. You will do as you are told" with that Todd notice Franks hands tightening around his rifle, Todd understood, and understood now more than ever that he was involved with all the wrong reasons, but for now there was nothing he could do.

"Understood…..Frank" Todd replied, giving out a sigh that looked satisfying with Frank.

"Good, I need to go see the captain, I'll be back shortly"

* * *

**Somewhere else within this faculty**

Sarah was pissed to say the least, whatever their objective was suppose to be in this massive lab was a dead end. "Damn" She cursed, kicking a nearby chair. "There's nothing here"

Brian huffed in equal frustration. "Sarah, let's just get out of here. Were way out of our league now" With that comment Sarah looked at Brian, as if she was surprised for some reason. "What?" Brian asked confused.

"That's the first time you ever called me by my name" Sarah replied smiling.

Sarah never smiled like that at him; to say that was weird would be a huge understatement for him. "Yeah well, don't get use to it gorgeous" with that Sarah just laughed in reply.

Sarah stood looking at Brian. "You're probably right; we should just get out of here"

"Okay who are you, and what have you done to gorgeous, she never gives up a paycheck" Brian explained, folding his arms around his shotgun.

Before Sarah or Brian could say anything else another massive gunshot, almost as loud as the one that killed the Shark from Jaylens rifle went off. Brian took cover on the ground, looking to see Sarah was still standing.

"Sarah, get down!" Brian shouted.

But Sarah didn't reply she didn't even flinch. Sarah looked to her chest, noticing the blood that was now coming out of a gunshot wound. Taking in what just happened, she slowly collapsed on the ground, with Brian catching her.

"Sarah, stay with me" Brian yelled, trying to treat to wounds to Sarah, who was now in his arms.

Before Brian could do anything else he felt someone grab him from behind, with a knife to his throat. Brian thought this was it; he thought this would be the end to everything. But suddenly the man that was holding him threw some kind of data disc on the ground besides him.

Brian now turned surprised to see Jaylen holding him. "What the hell, what kind of Monster saves someone, than turns on them a few minutes later" Brian shouted.

Jaylen just smirked. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. The bullet went cleanly through, not hitting any vital organs. I needed insurance"

"Insurance, what the fuck are you talking about? You sick fuck! You just shot her" Brian continued his vocal assault towards the man that was holding him. Jaylen wasn't surprise by this in the slightest.

"To make sure you two get out of her, and out of my way. The data disc has everything you need on Umbrella. She'll be fine, as long as you get her out of here before she bleeds out of course" With that Jaylen let Brian loose. Without even thinking Brian grabbed his Spas shotgun, looking over to where Jaylen was, but Brian surprised to see he was already gone.

"B…Brian" Sarah chocked.

Brian grabbed the data disc into his pocket, before picking up Sarah. "Hang on gorgeous, I'll get you out of here" He promised.

Brian wanted to find Jaylen and kill him with his bare hands, but right now he had to worry about Sarah. He vowed if he ever saw the man again he would surely be dead.

* * *

**Tyrants lab**

Frank meet Wesker In the lab he was ordered to. The way Wesker just stood looking towards the creature didn't look pleasing to Frank.

"Soemthing wrong?" Wesker asked, not even looking back towards Frank.

"No, I just don't understand what you're doing in here at the moment, we have data to secure, and you're not even suppose to be in here"

Wesker now turned towards frank. "You fool; Umbrella doesn't see what can really be at stake here. They don't see the power that I can see"

Noticing what wesker was getting at, frank tried to raise his rifle, seeing that Wesker was planning to betray umbrella all along. But before he could do so Wesker already drew his pistol, shooting Frank straight threw the chest.

Frank fell towards the ground, taking the pain of the gunshot, the bullet hit something vital that was for sure, frank wasn't sure what, but he knew he was a dead man. Wesker walked over frank, kicking his rifle aside.

"Now, your time will come frank, enjoy your last few breaths of your pathetic life" Wesker laughed in a way that sounded as terrifying as ever.

With Wesker gone frank now looked towards the other side of the lab, at a switch that could help frank get his revenge.

"You're not going to get away with this" Frank groaned in pain, crawling towards the hidden device that only a few people knew about.

* * *

**Shortly after, somewhere within the corridors**

Chris could feel the sharp pain coming from his leg. The gunshot wound wasn't helping at all, he knew that. He could only figure he was running on pure adrenaline at the moment. Chris stopped for a quick second, as he tightened the dressing on his leg, groaning form the pain something jumped towards him. Chris quickly raised his pistol killing what looked like an over sized spider dead on the ground. His luck was running out, this was the first time he saw some kind of freak of nature since he entered the underground facility.

Chris recovered from the situation, running towards the next corridor, when he stopped to raise his weapon towards what looked like one of those spec ops guys in black fatigues. His mask was removed, revealing his orange hair, Chris noticed the injured woman also in black fatigues in his arms.

"Don't shot, don't shot" The man screamed. "Officer, we're on the same side" He tried to explain.

The last one he met that turned out to be Todd tried the same thing, Chris wasn't falling for this game again. "Your friends said the same thing, why should I trust you"

"Listen, we're just trying to get out of here, Yeah we aren't who we say we are I'll give you that, but we aren't working for the same people the rest are"

"And who would that be, the people you're supposed to be working for?" Chris asked, not buying this man for a second.

'Umbrella" the man blurted out, Chris was not expecting that at all. "They had us securing this facility, which is theirs I might add, But We're not working for them, We got Hired by The CIA to double cross them. And to bring back evidence against Umbrella"

"Do you have this evidence?" Chris asked

"Yeah it's in my pocket, please there's no time she's getting critical by the second" The man now pleaded with Chris.

Chris wasn't sure he could trust this man, but at the moment he didn't seem like a threat, he didn't even bother pulling a weapon towards Chris. Wither he was hostile or not, he did have an injured woman in his arms, it was here and now that Chris's police side took over.

Chris lowered his weapon, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here" He said tossing what looked like a radio to the man. "When you hit the surface Radio Officer Vickers, he's our pilot. Give out Priority three-Seven, he'll come pick you up. There should be some basic medical supplies onboard to secure her, just make sure you keep that ride ready for me and my Partner, when I find her"

The man Chris still wasn't sure had been telling the truth ran quickly passed Chris. If he didn't pull a gun, even when Chris had his back towards him he must have been telling the truth. When Chris continued down the corridors he could notice the surroundings seemed more like a lab now, rather than some underground bunker. He hit the deck as Chris heard the sounds of a single gunshot. Waiting a second to hear nothing but silence Chris ran towards the lab ahead, where the gunshot had came from. Inside he could see what looked like some giant tube, holding some kind of big white like freakish creature; it was like something out of a horror flick. Looking at the ground he could see a blood trail going behind a desk. Chris followed the trail to reveal Frank Laying back against the nearby wall.

Frank noticed he was no longer alone, as he looked towards Chris. "Hay Redfield" He said, blood slowly drooling from his mouth and nose.

Chris went over to the man he once thought had been his friend, he knelt next to him. "Jesus Frank, what happened?" Chris asked

"Wesker, maniac went for his own personal gain over umbrellas" Frank explained, coughing from out blood, as he held one of his hands over a gunshot wound on his chest. "I'm not sorry you know, I did what I wanted to do"

Chris shook his head at what he was hearing. "Why frank, why?' Chris asked, trying to find a way to treat frank, but he just pushed Chris off.

"I was always with umbrella, ever since I got kicked out of the Navy seals from my Injury"

Chris noticed he was learning this for the first time. "Navy seal, I didn't know you even served"

Frank tried to laugh, but nothing but pain came from it. "Yeah, eleven years, I took a grenade close to my face, completely made me death in my right ear. Was honorably discharged, pissed as hell though. That's when Umbrella recruited me, STARS was just my cover job" Frank explained. He paused, looking as if he was thinking hard to himself about something. "He reminded me a lot of myself, that's why I recruited him"

Chris was a little puzzled. "Who?" Chris asked

"Todd" Then Name frank just mentioned made Chris's skin crawl. "Don't be so hard on the kid, hell I think he's turning back towards your side anyways, he was never really committed to our ideals any who" Frank now looked towards Chris. "We…we were great together you know, I almost thought about recruiting you, but Wesker always said it was a bad idea"

Chris just laughed to this. "Yeah, I would have turned you down instantly"

Frank smiled. "I'm sure" Franks found his eyes were getting harder to keep open. "th-this…is it, my old partner" Frank coughed out, his time was up he knew that, and he still didn't regret a thing. Frank was for umbrellas ideals from the start a true believer, he hated the government and the military one and the same for being kicked out, with hardly any benefits from serving. It was then that umbrella gave him the needs for revenge. However, he felt the need to help Chris out just this one last time. "Tell…Tell Barry it's all a bluff next time you see him…" frank said, before he started getting out his last set of breaths.

Chris shook Frank as heard as he could. "Frank, where's Jill" He shouted, doing his best to keep him awake though the whole ordeal.

"Holding…..Cells…first corridor on the left…not to…Farr….." That was all that came out of his mouth with that, he used his last breaths to help Chris, it wasn't the best lead but it would have to do for now

Noticing Frank was dead, but his eyes still open, Chris ran his hand over his face, shutting the man that use to be his friend's eyes to give him some peace.

Suddenly red lights started blinking, with alarms going all around. Chris noticed there was something in Frank's hands as he died. He took the device to reveal a switch. Chris knew that it was some sort of self destruct device.

"Glad you can join us Chris" Wesker said from the door way of the room.

Chris looked over to see Barry behind him. Chris couldn't believe Barry was with Wesker, but then Frank's last words ran though his mind.

Quickly Chris stood, meting the duo. "Barry whatever it is it's a bluff, Frank told me to tell you before he died."

"Enough!" Wesker yelled. He held his gun out towards Chris. "Now this is the end, Chris" Before he could shoot Barry hit the gun in his hand, making the gun Miss Chris, but hit to storage tank behind him.

Barry shoved Wesker into the room, looking back at Chris, as he held Wesker down. "Chris run!" Barry shouted, Chris took his one and only opportunity. With Chris now outside the lab and in the corridors he heard a gunshot come from the lab he just escaped, followed not long after with a loud scream.

…..

"You'll pay for that Barry" Wesker threatened, getting a hold back of his gun. He shot Barry through the chest. With his corpse now laying over him he threw him off.

With Barry out of the pitcher now as well, Wesker began to make his way out of the lab, when something had grabbed him. Wesker turned to see Tyrant out of its Tube, now thrusting his arm through Weskers Chest, as he screamed in pain.

* * *

**One more chapter should finish up the mansion for me. I really didn't want to kill Frank to be honest, but I had to do it to someone. Just wait until enxt chapter will ya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: here it is, the end of the mansion, enjoy people, now can i sleep? pretty please :)  
**

* * *

Jill was kneeling on the side of the bed in her cell, not really sure what to think. She was growing tired of thinking. Ever since frank came by Todd hadn't even bothered opening the window of the cell back up to talk to her again. She didn't want to guess what was going on out there. Jill's only hope now was Chris, since convincing Todd to realize what he had been doing all along was wrong. She still cared for him as a friend a great deal. With their earlier conversation, Jill could still see the good in Todd. She was forced out of her private moment of thoughts with the cell door opening. Jill stood in the middle of the cell, ready for what fate awaited her,

She saw Todd slowly enter the doorway of the cell. He stopped just past door way, barely inside the cell. "You're Right" he just said, looking at the ground. Jill tried to walk over to him, but he held his hand out to stop her. "When I got kicked out of the military, this time for what seemed like good. I…..I was just so mad Jill, you know how much the military meant to me"

"I know Todd..." Jill tried to talk, but Todd held up his hand once again.

"Let me finish, pleas" Todd said, and Jill just nodded with a smile, as his eyes finally meet hers. "So when that Umbrella recruiter came to me, I….I was so mad that I would just do anything, to prove to everyone in the service what they had just wasted away. The money helped with the temptation yes, but you're right. The money never meant a thing to me, I just wanted to proof that even with my medical problems I could still be the best of the best."

Todd walked a few steps towards Jill, still staying a good distance away from her though. "But when I killed someone I thought might be my first friend in a while. That same day I saw you, saw your face in that alley, I wasn't sure why I was doing what I was doing. So I left the facility, I just needed to see you, to be sure you were okay from what frank did to you. I followed you when you left the hospital, to his house" Todd paused, trying to calm his emotions. "And when I saw you with….with him, I tried to convince myself that he was just taking advantage of you. That's why I attacked, and threatened him the next day. But I knew you were smarter than that Jill, so I figured I could bury myself within this job. And bury my past, but I guess I can't….can I?"

Jill shook her head to Todd. "No….we can't, but you're better than this, like I said. Please, just accept that I'm with someone who cares about me, and will help you move past all of this" Jill pleaded, as she walked towards Todd, holding his hand.

Todd took a deep breath, before he nodded in agreement. Then they heard what sounded like a base alarm go off "Okay, let's find your boy and get out of here"

Jill was so happy for him, her friend was back, and that's what was important. But before they could do anything Todd was knocked on the back, throwing him on the ground next to her. Jill looked up to see Chris; he had his weapon raised towards Todd.

"Chris wait stop!" Jill shouted, Chris froze as he looked towards Jill, thinking she was crazy. "Todd's with us now, He's going to help us get out of here"

"It's okay Jill" Todd coughed out, crawling back up from the floor. "I deserved that" But before Todd could do anything else; Chris holstered his Weapon, before taking a swing at him.

"Chris! stop this right now" Jill ordered in her demanding tone.

"Its fine valentine, I deserve even more than that I know. But we need to get out of here, after that I promise Chris, you can take as many swings at me as you want" Todd joked, although he figured Chris would take him up on his offer, Jill would probably make him come to his senses.

Chris now looked towards Jill, as he quickly made his way towards her. The both embraced for a quick, yet passionate kiss. They knew they were running out of time. So Chris now looked back towards time. "Fine, lead the way"

As Todd ran out the cell door, Jill tugged Chris back for a second. "What about the captain and Barry, we haven't heard from them"

Chris sighed, not really sure how to explain this, but he did the best he could. "Wesker was with frank the whole time, but he went insane. I think Barry was too, but they were threatening him about something. Their probably both dead now, I'm not sure. I promise I'll explain later, but we have little time Jill"

Todd ran back towards the cell door. "Come on lets go, we don't have much time" He shouted, as the Duo followed him down the corridors.

The three ran with their life's depending on it, they were getting closer one of the facilities compound exits; Todd said so as they ran. But before they could go up the set of stairs that led to their freedom, someone was blocking their way. Both Chris and Jill noticed his spec ops gear, but neither of them had seen him before, only Todd knew who it was.

"Jaylen? What are you doing this place is going to blow" Todd yelled towards the armed man blocking their way.

"Oh I've been waiting all night for this…..Todd" Jaylen replied with a smirk revealed on his face.

"What are you talking about, we need to get out of here now" Chris shouted towards the man.

"The two of you can go whenever you please, this murder not so much" Jaylen explained. He wasn't pointing his rifle at the three, but Todd knew he was a professional at the very least.

"Murderer, what are you talking about?" Todd asked, confused about the whole ordeal.

"You would forget would you, you killed my twin brother Jaden"

"I don't know what your talk….." Todd paused, making the connections. Todd thought Jaylen looked somewhat familiar, and now he knew why.

"That's right, you killed Agent J like the filth you are. I could of killed you the same way on many occasions tonight, But I'm going to do for you what you didn't for my brother. I'm going to give you a fair fight Todd" Jaylen now threw his rifle on the ground, as he pulled one of his many knives out of his vest.

Todd could shoot him right here and now, but he wouldn't. If this was his answer for the sin he did, he damn well deserved it. Todd now looked towards Chris. "Listen Chris, there's a much larger facility like this under Raccoon city, you both have to find away to take them down"

"Todd, what are you talking about" Jill asked in a pleaded voice. Not wanting to even think about what Todd considered doing.

Todd now looked towards Jill. "I'm sorry about everything, I know you know that, but if this is my fate, I'll gladly face the firing line"

"Todd no…" Jill sobbed, trying to come towards Todd, but Chris pulled her back, trying to make their way towards the exit behind Jaylen.

"Look after her Redfield!" Todd shouted towards the two, as they went through the surface access. He now looked towards Jaylen, throwing his rifle aside. Todd took his own knife out of his vest.

"I'm going to take pleasure in gutting you" Jaylen hissed, circling around Todd.

Todd figured Jaylen would be a professional at hand to hand. But what he failed to realize was that Todd mastered it in delta training, far surpassing all the instructors on base. Todd wasn't going to go down so easy. "You'll have to beat me first" Todd smirked, as Jaylen rushed towards Todd, with his combat Knife ready to make the kill.

Todd dodged his first attack, pushing Jaylen back with his free hand. This time Todd made his on thrust, but jaylen leaned his head back, as Todd's knife just barely missed his opponents head. Jaylen Took that moment to stab Todd in the knee, catching him off guard.

Todd groaned in pain, as he limpet his way back, Taking the opportunity Jaylen Rushed Todd, throwing him on the ground, as he began pushing his Knife towards Todd's Chest, now sitting on top of him. But Todd's strength held together, as he tried to force the knife back. For a second Todd was distracted, with the sound of an explosion coming from the surface. With Todd letting his guard down for that second, Jaylen was able to thrust his knife downwards, straight threw his chest. Todd screamed in pain, as Jaylen Laughed in satisfaction.

"Fuck this" Todd cursed, spitting a chunk of his own blood in Jaylen's face, with Jaylen blind from the blood in his eyes, Todd reached for his sidearm in his holster, Shoving the tip of the gun in Jaylen, as he emptied the clip.

With the breathless body of Jaylen on top of him, Todd threw him aside, taking a deep breath, as he pulled the knife out of his chest. He groaned again in pain this time much worse from earlier, before he tossed the knife on the ground beside him. Todd could hear the sounds of the alarm getting louder and louder, Todd knew he was now out of time.

* * *

**Surface**

"Chris we can't leave him" Jill pleaded, trying to push her way back in, but Chris wouldn't budge.

"Jill, look at me" Chris said, holding her shoulders to keep her steady. "He would want you to live, to get out of here and make the right choice, don't waste that."

Jill pulled herself together, as she hugged Chris. "I….I just got him back as a friend Chris, and for what"

Chris smiled, as he shook her gently. "You got him back so he could save us, that's what it was for" Chris looked around him. They were at some small compound, with the mansion far off in the distance. Looking towards the skies he could see Brads chopper coming towards them.

Letting go of Jill, Chris waved towards the chopper. The base was still going to blow any minute, so he knew they were running out of time. The chopper now hovered over them, slowly making its way down to the couple. Chris was making his way towards the chopper, when Jill suddenly screamed towards him.

"Chris look out!"

Chris turned around the second he heard the scream, to see that same looking creature from the lab not too long ago swinging at Chris. With the force of the creatures blow, Chris was thrown across the small courtyard in the compound.

"Chris" Jill shrieked, she tried to reach her holster, only to find it empty. She never got her side arm back from the time she was captive, as the creature was about to thrust at Chris, someone Jumped out of the chopper, shooting a loud shotgun. Jill saw the man was one of the sepc ops guys.

"Eat lead you piece of trash" the man taunted. Chris grabbed his pistol, joining the fight.

"Hay!" Jill heard a voice from the chopper. She looked up to see another spec ops looking person, this time a woman. "Take this" She yelled, tossing a case out of the chopper.

Jill rushed towards the case, as the man with the Shotgun, and Chris continued dodging and shooting at the creature. Quickly Jill opened the case up, revealing something she hasn't seen since her time in delta. An Rpg launcher, she smiled, thankful for the training she had with the weapon.

Hearing the gunfire continue, she grabbed the launcher. Keeping the weapon steady as Jill tried to aim at the creature. Seeing what Jill was doing, Chris shouted towards the other man on the ground, as they both ran towards her, getting out of the way. With one long breath Jill began to squeeze the trigger.

"This is for the rest of Bravo" She cursed, launching the weapon.

The creature Exploded into huge chunks on impact. With that Jill threw the launcher aside, breathing steadily. 'It's over' She thought to herself. Before she could do anything else, Chris jerked her upwards. As there all made a dash for the chopper now. Without even thinking Chris tossed Jill inside, as the other two joined her.

"Get us out of her" Chris shouted to Brad, he gave a thumbs up in reply, as he began to lift the chopper back off again.

'Wait" Jill yelled, trying to get back out, but Chris expected this, and held her down. "We can't leave him, Todd could still alive" Jill tried to push through Chris, but He wouldn't budge. The chopper was already a good distance away from the facility before it exploded. Jill froze, as she sobbed into Chris's shoulder.

The spec ops shoulder that saved Chris knelt next to Jill as well. "I didn't get to know toddy well, but if you did, than you know he would probably be glad that you were safe" He tried to assure, placing a hand on Jill's shoulder, but she just pushed him away.

"Brian, leave them be" the other spec ops soldier said, Jill noticed she was badly injured, with what looked like bandages going around her torso. The man Jill now knew as Brian, went back to the other side of the chopper, sitting next to the woman, as she tilted her head on his shoulder.

Jill now stopped crying, as she looked towards Chris. "I know, but it doesn't make it easier"

"It's never easy Jill, never. But I'm here for you" Chris promised, as Jill smiled with a nod.

"Not so bad for a Raccoon rookie huh" Jill teased, trying to use humor to calm herself down.

"No, not a Rookie at all" Chris laughed in reply, just as they both embraced for a long and passionate moment.

With the two now relaxing on their side of the chopper the spec ops woman spook to the, "Names Sarah, I'm really sorry about your friends, Just know that Brian and I plan to use the data we have on Umbrella to bring them down, the CIA is paying us big to bring this evidence to them" Sarah promised towards the couple.

"Thanks" Chris replied "I'll make sure you get the best care when we get back to the city"

Jill leaned her head on Chris's shoulder, mocking what Sarah was doing with Brian. She didn't know what awaited them. She just knew this nightmare had only just begun, but with Chris at her side they would beat the odds.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the mansion, but no its not the end of our story folks. Hell at first I was planing on skipping the mansion when I started writing this, well I'm glad I didn't, even If it did turn out to be completely different. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: Okay I work the next few days, so I wanted to get this out before than, Since it might be a couple of days before I can more than likely update again.  
**

* * *

Jill woke up suddenly, gasping for air. 'Just another Dream' she thought to herself.

Jill has been waking up constantly all night from nightmares, this was probably the fourth or fifth one now, and she was starting to lose count. She would either Dream of herself dying, or thinking of how her best friend Todd died. Sometimes Chris would take Todd's place in that dream. They had only been back for about twelve hours now, the chief wanted to debrief Chris tomorrow morning. With Wesker, all of bravo, and half of Alpha team gone Chris was now senior member of STARS.

She stood from the bed, seeing that Chris was sound asleep. Jill decided to head down stairs to stretch her feet for now. Before steeping out of the bedroom she turned look back at Chris, smiling as she remembered what happened a few hours ago.

_Jill went straight to bedroom when they both had arrived to Chris's house. Jill knew she couldn't dwell on what happened. Todd wouldn't want that for her, it didn't make life easier trying to forget. No, she wouldn't forget Todd, how could she. Jill promised herself to write a letter to his family sometime later._

"_Hay" Chris said leaning against the door way of the bedroom._

_Jill looked over to Chris. "Hay, where's Clair?" She asked._

_Chris began walking towards the bed, as he rubbed the back of his own neck. "She's still at school, should be back to visit in a month or so"_

"_That's Nice" Jill stated, as Chris sat next to her on the bed._

"_Listen, like I said if you need to talk, I'm here" Chris reminded her, while he placed his left arm around Jill's shoulder._

"_I know, please let's just not talk about that for now"_

"_Fair enough, apparently I'm the head of STARS now" Chris said frowning, as he tried to change the subject._

_Jill looked a little puzzled with Chris's mood. "Is that such a bad thing"_

"_Well IT might be, if Chief Irons wasn't going to disband the team"_

"_What!" Jill gasped, surprised that they would even do such a thing._

"_Yeah I know, my debrief tomorrow is meant to try and persuade them not to, but from what brad tells me they're going to take all our badges. It's not looking good Jill, we might be better off leaving Raccoon city" Chris explained._

"_We can't leave Chris, you heard what Todd said, there's another facility here under are very feet. We have to stop umbrella, where the only ones who can"_

_Chris held his other hand up, in an effort to calm Jill down. "I know, I know that Jill. It was just a suggestion, nothing more. Before the debrief tomorrow I'm going to check in with Brian and Sarah at the hospital. See if they could do anything to help us with their contacts in the CIA"_

_Jill sighed. "I guess will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it" Chris laughed to Jill's statement. "What?" Jill asked._

"_You know you're cute when you fret around like that" Chris replied, laughing, while Jill playfully hit him in the shoulder._

_With the mood starting to lighten up again, Jill breathed in deep, thinking of what could of happen in that nightmarish place. "Chris, for a while there, when I was in the cell, I…I thought I lost you, but I never gave up hope that you would come for me" Jill admitted, as she slowly began tearing up._

_Chris placed his hand under her chin gently. A moment of silence passed before Chris placed his lips over hers, like they did a few times before, yet every time he did so it felt like a new experience. Letting go of their embrace for air Chris looked into Jill's eyes._

"_Never doubt that I will be there for you Jill, Never" Chris silently said, as he made a promise to himself to always be there for her._

_Jill smiled, as she began to say the words she admitted to herself the night before. "I….i love you Chris Redfield" She choked._

"_And I love you, Jill valentine" Chris replied, as he began to lay her down on the bed they've been sitting on, While Jill began to undue His shirt. "Jill, are you sure" Chris asked, not wanting to pressure her into anything_

_Jill nodded before replying. "I am, now stop staling Redfield"_

With the memory fresh on her mind, Jill continued walking into the living room, as she thought a glass of water would help ease her nerves. It was In that moment she heard something lightly hit the front door. Jill, knowing where Chris kept all his weapons in the house, grabbed one of his canceled Pistols in a nearby cabinet. Doing so was probably overkill, but with the events that happened the night before she wasn't taking any chances. After all Umbrella was still out there, and they would probably do everything in their power to silence people like her.

Jill stood just outside the front door, as she slowly began to turn the door knob. She sighed at the sight of only the darkened neighborhood before her. She figured whatever that was had probably just been the wind. When Jill turned around towards the door, she noticed something hanging from the outside handle on the door. Jill gently grabbed what looked like a necklace of some sorts; it was hard to what it was in the darkness. However when Jill brought the contents now in her hand towards her face, she knew exactly what it was, and gasped to what she was seeing.

* * *

**Late afternoon of the next day, Raccoon Police Department**

"Zombies, Is this some sort of joke officer Redfield" Chief Irons raised his voice, keeping himself form yelling.

Chris had been spending the best part of an hour, going over and over with his report. He had stopped by at the hospital this morning, to check in on Brian and Sarah. Jill had been uncomfortably silent all morning as well. Chris had wondered wither or not it was because they had slept together last night. She said she was ready, but Chris worried that he pressured her to quickly, and wither or not she was regretting it now. Chris looked towards the chief, trying once again to get through to him.

"Call them what you want Chief, zombies, cannibal freaks, but it's the truth. Brad and Valentine can confirm that." Chris explained, forcing himself to remain still on the chair in front of Chief Iron's desk.

"What about those other two that was with you when you came back?" Chief Irons asked.

"Other who?" Chris replied, looking like he didn't know a thing the chief was asking. They all decided to keep the information of their new two friends quiet. Chris didn't know who he could trust right now.

"Fine Officer Redfield, keep your secrets if you wish. But I'm going to need your badge and gun. Pass to word out to the remnants of your teams as well. You three are no longer part of this department" The Chief said, setting up straight in his chair now.

Chris stood in frustration; he was prepared for this since yesterday. IT still didn't stop him from getting pissed. "Fine!" Chris yelled, throwing his badge on Chief Iron's desk, as he turned to leave his officer.

Chief Irons stood form his desk "And your gun Redfield" He yelled towards Chris.

Chris didn't look back; he just stuck his middle finger back towards the chief. "My gun was never Police issue, jack ass" Chris replied, slamming his office door shut.

Chris stood outside of the chief's office, frozen in place with the fact that he was no longer not only a part of STARs, but no longer a police officer in general. He should be mad, he should be pissed out of his mind, but he wasn't. Chris just smiled with the thought of being free, free from the police rules, free to do his job now as he could see fit, As long as he kept things either legal, or quiet of course. Chris was so worked up at the fact that he was a civilian again he didn't even notice Brad tapping him on the shoulder.

"So what's the verdict flyboy" Brad asked, although by the look on Chris face he was pretty sure what the answer was already.

Chris now looked at Brad. "It's what you thought; the chief kicked us all out." Chris paused looking on the badge on Brad's jacket. "He wants all our badges by the way" Chris explained.

"Oh really" Brad replied curiously. Without thinking brad undid his officer's badge, as he went behind Chris to quickly open Chief Irons door. "Here's my badge Jackass" Brad yelled, tossing the badge inside. Chris could hear the chief shouting again, but before any arguments could before, Brad had shut the door as quickly as he opened it.

Chris could only laugh at Brad's reaction; he obviously didn't care as well. "You know, I called him a Jackass too"

Brad patted Chris on his back, giving a chuckle. "Yeah, well he is. Wait did you give him the finger?" Brad asked, while Chris nodded in reply. Brad held out his fist in frustration. "Damn I should of thought of that" Brad now looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "Tell Jill to give me her badge, I'll turn it in for her, then Give the chief Two fingers"

Chris shook his head towards Brad. "What you going to do now?" Chris asked.

Brad shrugged. "Not sure, think I'm going to leave town, maybe visit my girl"

"Ha, I didn't know you had a girl Brad, are you sure she's real" to that comment Chris received a shove from Brad. Chris now looked back towards Brad, holding his hand out. "It's been an honor Brad"

Brad took his hand, shaking it. "Likewise flyboy, although I'm sure this won't be the end"

Chris huffed. "You can say that again"

With Chris giving his farewells, he met Jill in the parking garage at the stations. Chris walked over to Jill, giving her a quick Kiss.

"Hay" He said towards her.

"Hay yourself, Redfield" Jill replied smiling.

"Did you catch Brad?" Chris asked.

Jill nodded "Yeah, gave him my badge, I can't believe this is really happening"

"Come on, let's talk over a cup of coffee, Chris said, opening The STARS jeep they had always been using. Before Chris could enter the driver's seat he just looked towards Jill, who had yet to move. "What?" Chris asked.

"Doesn't that Jeep belong to the station?" She asked, wondering why Chris would still have the Keys.

Chris could only laugh to this, Jill didn't quite understand. And he didn't blame her. "No, Everything in STARS belongs to Wesker personally, and with him dead, and me being Senior member, for the short time that maybe be, Everything In STARS was left to me. That includes This Jeep, as well as All of Weskers personal funding"

Jill smirked, walking towards the passenger side of the Jeep. "My my Redfield, isn't that stealing" She teased.

"Nope, what the chief doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I'm sure we can put the STARS funds in could use, It's not like I'm going to use it for my own personal use. Now how bout we talk over a cup of Coffee?" Chris asked, as Jill just finished buckling her seatbelt.

"Chris isn't that a personal use" Jill laughed, she just enjoyed teasing Chris that was for sure.

"Hay, I say buying my Girlfriend a Cup of Coffee is putting the funds to good use" Chris replied, as Jill playfully hit Chris on his shoulder.

...

They stopped into a local cafe, as they say together in what Chris said was his favorite table.

"So, did you talk to Brian and Sarah?" Jill asked, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, Brian looked over the data all night, it mentioned a facility under the city, although it didn't mention where. The two are leaving the city this evening to met with their contacts, so we probably won't hear from them for some time"

Jill nodded, she looked really shook up about something, Chris noticed that. He was going to ask before she threw a folder on the table.

"What's this?" Chris asked

Jill opened the folder, and Chris immediately recognized the reports on the papers. They were reports and files on events that had happened the past few weeks. "We need to find that facility Chris, and it got me thinking. The bank incident, that hostage situation from before I joined the team, they all have a connection to this I just know it" Jill explained, she looked really tired, as if she been looking over this for some time.

Chris huffed, not really sure they should be discussing this now, but now was as good of time as any. "Okay, what have you got?"

"Well Trent from the bank robbery led to a dead end. He was working for some security job for Umbrella, but the place of his employment no longer there, actually it disappeared they day he went nuts" Jill explained, throwing the first set of reports aside.

"Okay, so that's a dead end" Chris examined.

"Then I went to the hostage station. That Mr. Anderson you were ordered to take down. He worked for some private research with umbrella, but….."

"Let me guess, the place he worked isn't there as well?" Chris asked, as Jill nodded toward the conclusion. "So that leads to another dead end, which means we have nothing, Jill"

With Chris's conclusion Jill couldn't help herself smile. "That is, until I looked at the victim from that Anderson took hostage"

"And?" Chris asked, now somewhat curious to what Jill was letting on.

That's when Jill pulled out a personal report on the hostage. "A William Birkin's"

"Place of employment?" Chris asked.

"Works with some university in the city, but when I called to ask about him, they said he's hardly ever there" Jill explained

"Which means it's probably a cover Job" Chris finished.

"Exactly, but I have his place of residence right here in the city. We should look him up. I thought about checking the warehouse district we first encountered Todd, but we could be searching there forever. We need…"

"Jill, hold up a second" Chris blurted out cutting her off from continuing to bury themselves in work. "We need to stay low for now, there's no telling whose watching us. Give it a week, than we can begin looking into this lead" Chris explained.

Jill frowned, she knew Chris was right, but doing this helped get her mind off, other things. "Fine" Jill fret.

"What else is on your mind Jill?" Chris asked, trying to get to the subject of what was really bothering her. "You've been like this all morning, if it's about what we did last night than….."

"No, of course that's not what I'm disturbed about" Jill quickly replied, holding Chris hand across the table. "Chris don't ever think that, last night was perfect, just perfect"

"Than what is it Jill" Chris replied, as Jill just looked towards the floor. "We have to be honest to each other; you know you can trust me with anything"

Jill knew Chris was right, and she knew she had to talk him about this. She took a deep breath, as she took something out of her pocket, handing it towards Chris. "This was on your….Our door handle at the house last night, I woke up in the middle of the night, I thought I heard something at the door. When I went outside, nobody was there, than I saw this hanging on the handle"

When Jill removed her hand from his, leaving the contents in his hand, Chris looked at it. It was a set of dog tags; Chris was in the military he knew what they looked like. He then looked at the name on the tags. Chris now looked towards Jill. "Jill, this…..this doesn't mean what you think this is, why wouldn't he contact us?"

"He's alive Chris, I just know it, and he worked for umbrellas remember. They would probably be after him if they knew he was alive" Jill explained, as she leaned in closer to Chris. "Todd's alive, and when the time comes, I'll sure he'll help us" Jill whispered.

Chris didn't want to get her hopes up, but he didn't want to deny her what she believed. If he was truly alive Chris could only hope he would help them in the days to come.

* * *

**Airport**

"Brian, can you wait here for a minute while I use the restroom?" Sarah asked.

Both she and Brian were leaving Raccoon city to meet up with their contact in the CIA. Brian had been jumpy ever since they left the hospital, saying that they were being followed. But Sarah didn't see anyone; she just figured he was tense after the events in the mansion. Brian looked towards Sarah, as they were in the main lobby of the airport.

"Sure thing gorgeous, just hurry back" He replied

Sarah nodded as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. They had just worked out their feelings for each other at the hospital. Although Brian still hadn't stop his bad comments and constant flirting she would change it for anything. She had always felt something for him, but just wished he would mature about the way he acted. Nearly dying on a few occasions in the mansion had changed all their views. Hell she even thinks it might have finally matured him.

With Brian now alone he noticed a lot of cops around the airport, more than there should be. He knew something wasn't right.

"Brian Vickers" A voice from behind said, Brian turned, wondering who the hell knew his last name, it was a Cop.

"Who wants to know?" Brian asked, noticing more cops surrounding him.

"I'm placing you under arrest" The officer said, taking out a set of hand cuffs.

Brian slowly took a step back. "On what charges?"

"The murders of a whole team and the half of the other of the STARS members in the Police force" The officer explained, looking really angry. "Please don't come quietly, I like roughing up a cop killer"

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing; he just knew umbrella was behind this somehow. It was like they always said, once you're in your never out. Two officers grabbed him from behind, but Brian Shoved the two officers back. A third officer from the side pulled out a handgun. Brian quickly grabbed the weapon out of his head, kicking him back at the same time. He used the butt of the handgun to whack another officer that was rushing him on the side of his head; he wasn't going to take the chance of shooting a cop here. Brian knew he was done for, he knew he was going to be arrested, but that didn't mean he had to make it easy on them. He also tried to make the biggest scene as possible, in order for Sarah to take notice and get out of here.

With the forth officer Brian had just whacked on the head currently on the ground, the two he first shoved down suddenly tackled Brian from behind. The main officer who had told Brian his charge's came up to him, punching Brian a few times in the face. Is this wasn't police brutality, didn't Brian didn't know what was. The two holding him down, now started cuffing him. Brian looked around, notching a large crowd forming in the lobby; he made Sarah out within the crowd. Brian moved his lips without talking, forming the words to her 'Run'.

* * *

**Some weird stuff going on in the police department eh**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that is resident evil related, and make no profit in my work.**

**AN: well the start of the final act has begun people. Also if you take notice I made a new cover pic for this story. In the pic the characters from left to right (Todd,Frank,Chris,Jill)  
**

**okay enjoy, we are getting closer to the end of the storyy, i say maybe five more chapters, plus an epilogue. and I'm already thinking of a sequel, but don't worry I wont end in some cliff hanger. That might be on hold fo a while though, as I just started my new Mass effect Fic Sol-Federation.  
**

* * *

**Delta training camp**

Major Roland was just finishing up his work for the day. His contacts were now done looking for recruits on his base, and for that he was grateful. However, he still didn't know what they wanted with his help in this upcoming operation that was supposed to take place soon.

Roland was now heading towards his officer. It was early in the morning at 0600 hours, and he liked starting his days off fresh. Steeping inside he sensed something was wrong; Roland tried to turn the light switch on, but had no luck. He reached under his nearby desk to grab his side arm, but it was missing.

"What the hell" Major Roland cursed to himself, but before anything else could happen some grabbed him in a headlock from behind.

"Major, I have some questions for you" The voice whispered in his ear.

"What….what the hell do you want, I won't tell you anything" with that the Major received a Sharpe pain close to his kidney. He knew what that was, the man was stabbing him. "Okay, okay, please I got a family"

"You sold out one of your recruits almost a month ago, to Umbrella. I want to know what they have planed next" The voice hissed, while continuing the jab the knife deeper into the Major.

Roland knew who it was now, he remembered the last recruit he sent to his contacts. "Swint…ah….ahhh…" Roland groaned, as the pain became more intense.

"This isn't a game Major; I know you sold me out to Umbrella. And if you want to live, you will tell me what they have planed next" Todd threatened, and he was definitely dead said on keeping that threat, Roland knew that.

"Okay…..They don't tell me much, but they have something big planed, they wanted the military's help to contain their operation…..ahhhhh…" Roland tried to scream louder in pain, but Todd kept his other hand over his mouth.

"Where?" Todd quickly asked.

"Raccoon cit…" and with that Todd brought the knife up, slitting the Majors throat.

* * *

**Raccoon city, Chris's house**

Almost a week had passed and Jill was becoming stir crazy. Chris had found some leads on umbrella in Europe, but the both decided to stay here for the meantime. After all Todd did tell them there was a facility somewhere here in the city. It was early in the morning and Jill was just barely up when she heard someone bashing the front door. She looked on the bed next to here, seeing that Chris was still dead asleep. Before she got out of bed to head for the door, Jill grabbed a nearby handgun, just to be on the safe side.

Jill nearly sprinted downstairs, as the bashing got louder. She slowly opened the door, revealing a familiar face.

"Sarah?" Jill blurted in confusion, but before even replying Sarah rushed inside closing the front door behind them. Jill noticed she looked in bad shape; she knelt down next to her, as Sarah had nearly collapsed on the ground. "What happened?"

Sarah looked towards Jill, trying to find to right words. "Been…..Been running and hiding for almost a week now…" She paused, looking as if she held herself back from crying what she was going to say next. "They…They took Brian"

"Who?" Jill asked, as she looked towards the stairs, seeing that Chris was now standing on the stairway, listening to their conversation.

"The police, but they must be working for umbrella" Sarah explained as she tried to stand up, but looked as if she was having trouble.

Jill had Sarah lean on to her, as she led her to the nearby couch. "Take it easy" Jill said, now looking at Chris. "Get some water" with that Chris quickly made his way to the kitchen.

"We….we have to get him back, their transferring him out of the station this afternoon" Sarah explained, but Jill didn't know how to go about this.

While she and Chris were no longer part of the force, they didn't want to break someone out of. That would just get everyone to take notice of them, and they have remained staying low for nearly a week now.

Chris was the next to speak, as he handed Sarah a glass of water. "I can talk to some old friends, see what cruiser they will have him in. Don't worry, will get him back" Chris assured, but Jill wasn't too sure.

"Chris, we can't just pull over a police cruiser" Jill said, but Chris didn't look as if he didn't pay any attention to her complaints.

"Did you get the data to your contacts?" Chris asked, going straight to business and ignoring Jill. In truth she was getting tired of this now, but she wasn't going to say something about it.

Sarah shook her head, before saying anything she pulled the data out of her pocket. "We still have to get it to them" Sarah explained, holding the data out.

Chris looked as if he was thinking harder than Jill had seen in a long while. Chris smiled as an Idea popped in his head. Chris now looked towards Jill. "Pack whatever gear and supplies you can in the Jeep" He instructed.

"Chris, what are we doing?" Jill asked, but Chris was still ignoring her.

"Sarah, we're going to get him back, and then we're going to get out of town and meet your contact" With that Chris headed upstairs, but Jill rushed up to meet him.

"What the hell Chris, we can't just do this" Jill hissed, which finally got Chris's attention.

Chris placed a hand on Jill's shoulder, as he began to explain himself. "Listen Jill, we can't do this on our own anymore. We have to make contact with some higher authority before we do anything rash"

Jill huffed, she wanted them to go after Umbrella and end this, but Chris was right. There was simply no way just the two of them could ever do anything as big as bringing down Umbrella. "Okay, But for the record I don't like attacking police cruisers" Jill said, which made Chris chuckle a bet.

"Noted, but I don't plan on killing any cops I assure you" Chris promised, and with that they got ready for their op and trip that couldn't go wrong, Could it?

* * *

**Raccoon police Department, later that afternoon.**

"So what this guy do?" the new cop asked, as he and his partner walked the man out in handcuffs towards their police cruiser. They were transferring him to state authorities now, and it wasn't the assignment the rookie thought he be doing on his first day.

"Cop killer" His partner replied, opening the back door of the Cruiser, as he threw the man inside, closing the door shut. He now looked to his rookie partner. "You look tense, first time in the force Kennedy?"

"Jake right?" Leon asked, as he opened the passenger side door of the police cruiser.

Jake did the same on the driver's side. "Yeah, that's right"

The two now sat inside the cruiser, before Leon could answer Jakes question. "Yeah, and I must say this wasn't the first thing I had in mind today"

Jake gave a slight laugh, as he started the car. "Don't worry, we originally had you going on patrol by yourself the first day, but I needed your help with this guy" Jake explained, driving out of the station.

Leon looked towards their prisoner in the back seat, not threatened in the slightest from his appearance. "Why? It doesn't look like he can be much trouble."

"Don't let him fool you; it took nearly four cops just to arrest them" Jake explained, as he give a mean look towards their captive.

"He did something against you?" Leon asked, seeing that his partner Jake didn't like the guy in the slightest. Then again, who would like a cop killer?

"Yeah" Jake paused. "The guys they say he killed were could friends of mine"

It was at that moment that the prisoner finally spoke. "Buddy trust me, if I killed your friends I would have killed all of them. But seeing as you two goons are just pawns of the bigger guys, I'll just keep silent"

Leon could hear some truth in the man's voice, but he didn't know why. And what he said about them being pawns didn't make him feel any better.

…

About an hour had passed as they were reaching the outskirts of town. It was now night outside, and the roads had never looked so cleared up to Leon. In fact they were seeing a lot of cars heading back their way. Jake decided to stop one of the cars, seeing as they were both a little spooked. He opened his window to talk to the driver.

"What's going on?" Jake asked the man in the other car.

"Military's got a road block ahead; they say there's some kind of chemical leak In the city" The man explained, before driving off again.

"So what now?" Leon asked.

"I can tell you both, this is probably the start of another wild night" The prisoner said with the grin in his voce.

"Shut up back there" Jake yelled, now looking to his partner. "Will just head back to the station for now, I'm sure they need our help"

…..

About another half hour has passed, as the cruiser was nearing town, when suddenly a Jeep was blocking their path. Jake noticed that Jeep anywhere. He stopped the cruiser, heading outside to check things out.

"Come on Rookie" Jake said towards Leon, with that he stepped out with him. The two had their hands on their holsters, ready to pull their guns if need be. They came to what used to be Chris's STARS jeep, Jake knew it anywhere.

"You two stay where you are" The voice of Chris said behind the pair of cops.

Jake turned to see Chris, and his Partner, who he knew little about pointing guns at him and Leon. "What the hell is going on here?" Jake yelled. "Chris what are you doing?"

"You know this guy?" Leon asked, trying to look for a way out of the situation, but he could see none.

Chris didn't answer, but Jake could see a woman in gear opening the back door of their police cruiser, letting their prisoner go. "Chris, what the hell this man killed your team"

Chris shook his head, keeping his gun trained on Jake. "No Jake, he didn't. I was there I know. This man is a friend of mine"

Before Jake could say anything else, he noticed what looked like a homeless man, slowly walking his way towards him. The man looked like he was groaning in pain, for that moment he took his attention off Chris.

"Sir are you alright?" Jake asked, as he walked towards the man, grabbing a hold of his shoulder. The man looked up at Jake, and he could now see the fleshless form of his face.

"Jake get back!" Chris tried to yell out in warning, but was too late. The man started taking a chunk out of Jake's hand.

Jake quickly kicked the man back, groaning in pain, as he fell towards the ground. Leon came to Jake's aid, holding his weapon towards the fleshless man.

"Get back, or I will shoot" Leon warned, but the man continued to make his way back towards Jake. Leon now kept good with his threat, shooting the man in the leg, but all it did was slow it down. "what the…." Leon cursed to himself, but before he could even finish Chris came towards the two, shooting the man's face clear off.

Chris now knelt towards Jake, noticing how bad the wound was.

"Get him in the Jeep, will get out of town" Chris explained, as both he and Leon helped Carry Jake towards the jeep. Where Jill, Sarah, and Brian where waiting.

Leon shook his head towards Chris. "No, the military has the roads blocked off" Leon Explained, and at hearing this for the first time Chris cursed to himself.

"Okay, we can try to make it to the station, let's hope they still got the chopper there"

* * *

**I know probably my shortest chapter ever, sorry the next few will of course be longer. also Chris doesn't know about the bites, since he didn't wittiness it in the mansion. just in case you were wondering. **


End file.
